In the Silence
by Vile Deadboss
Summary: The Shichinintai at work, the normal? peaceful days before they were introduced to the shikon no tama. Or would they be peaceful? Rated for violence, Be wary of: Shounen ai. Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Renkotsu.
1. Thoughts

_Oct/06/03._

**.....................................  
In the Silence_._ **

**.....................................**

By Vile Deadboss.  
  
Notes: My first try on the InuYasha - Shichinintai. Been a fan of the group for quite awhile so here's my try of a story on them. Takes place before they died and if they seem Ooc, I apologize for that. Touch of Shounen ai so please be wary. Enjoy!  
**........................................................  
I: Thoughts.  
**  
_You never knew, you never had to know but even if you did know. Why would it matter?_ The evening, with the sun down from the horizon and the moon taking over it's place, the stars make up for the light lost. Even so still dark the path he was on he stayed, his eyes did not fail him nor did his other keen senses that served him well before, they shall do so Again. Leaves were shuffled through here and there but careful he was not to let a stick break even with his quick movement towards a village. That side of the Village he was ordered to attack alone. _I do what you command. I do what you say. I try to show my faith and doubt in you in ways I know alone.  
_  
A glance to one side then another to the opposite, seeing nothing he had expected to see, he then immediatly stepped out of the bushes to the side of the building. If anyone had saw him they would of noticed a shadow perhaps or heard then the rustling of leaves, no other sound was let loose not even the clacking metal of blades was heard from the sheath that rested against the form's back. This was where he wasn't careful and found no need too. A few men were up, scouting and guarding this side of the village so the rest of the "soldiers" could sleep, if they saw him, they saw him. Leaning against the side of the building wall, he waited for the signal first, the usual signal that would wake everyone up in this vicinity. where they would scurry like rats and he, the exterminator, would take care of them. _I held it back as long as I could. I kept it a secret as best I knew how. But even then you knew, few words that had escaped me, betrayed me. Even though they were words out from another mouth and not my own._  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Attention snapped away from his thoughts, his eyes narrowed immediatly being noticed. He was in position yes, but the others? he was going to have to start before them if any longer. The few soldiers that had noticed him approached him. Katana's unsheathed and on guard now, wary of him being there. "State your business for being here, Woman." One of them demanded. His eyes widen at the command, Not that it was the first time he was mistaken for those -things- but how they were able to mistake him for one was more amusing then not, perhaps suprising at times, it was surprising this time. "This place is off Limits!" The same guard resumed to snap. He leaned against the shadow of the walls further, if that's what decieved his appearence to them then there was no doubt they had not seen the blade yet nor it's sheath. He made no effort in unsheathing his weapon just yet.  
  
_I would like to say you don't care but even with that I'm not allowed to say let alone think it.  
_  
"nuh uh.." another guard spoke up and stepped nearer to the wall, to the side of where he came from, blocking his chances of escaping back through the bushes. If such thoughts of escaping came to his mind then which they did not, against the shadows he remained, watching the three men that stood around him preventing any escape however not quite yet wary of him attacking. They seemed more interested in trapping then being wary. could it be? "Your not going anywhere now, lass." the second guard spoke, almost sullen and seductive of how that toned turned to speak the last foreign word.  
  
_Despite my efforts..  
_  
He cringed perhaps almost shivered as he now understood what was going on. A village of all men, all soldiers and from the looks of it, these guards held no honor, no pride not like he did to begin with but nothing like what they had in mind. "If you had heard any warnings from other villages then you would know better to come here." the second guard chuckled and when he did so as the other two followed. An amused chuckle and closer they came.  
  
_...What am I to do in a situation where my body betrays me? where I both mentally and physically starve for you. you alone._  
  
"listen well and gentle we might be." the third one now approached, a cocky and toothy grin he showed. out of the three the third guard seemed to be the most handsome one yet still that didn't give him satisfaction enough to move, to reach for his weapon and shove them away. The signal...what's taking them so long?  
  
_I grow scared everytime, where I just want to fall._  
  
"she's a little tall but that's not a problem." the second laughed, ever closer they approach. The third seeming the bravest of the two or rather bold. Took more steps close, raising a hand as though ready to snap it down on him. He flinched and then froze. To be hit wasn't what scared him but the situation, it was wrong. To wrong. it should be Him putting this fear on Them, why can't he move?  
  
_Every touch I imagine it yours, the command, the control. yours._  
  
So close, to close. The guard finally rested fingers on his face, curiously, tenderly. Touched, he still refused to move and stared at the third soldier, showing no emotion but a calm yet confused one. If fear was seen in eyes, if his eyes betrayed him then he knew the soldier took advantage of that. "yes, good. warm you are, Agreeing to relieve us three through this cold lonely night?" that same toothy grin showing once again as he sheathed his katana and the second hand reaching for his robe now.  
  
_This is not yours and this is where I want to cry in shame. Because I allowed it, because I wanted it to be yours._  
  
Fingers brushing over his yukata lightly, searching warmth and then sliding lower, traveling over his robe and trying to search what this "woman's" body is like past shadows. Blind still? was standing near the torchlights to much for them or what little the moonlight offered? the hand at his cheek slid lower to his throat, shivering lightly he gave in to that much and shut his eyes. Shivering , giving in not to pleasure but to fear. So much fear held in and he knew why.  
  
_It doesn't matter if you knew, I wish you cared like -that- but I know you cannot go beyond. This time though allow me to cry, allow me to say your name to ease me. Even though I know that you wouldn't come..._  
  
"Very pretty indeed, and going to be quite busy too." the soldier chuckled, his hand slithering up the robe.  
  
_..Bankotsu...  
_  
"what...?" fingers brushed over his chest, over the armor, finally understanding why "she" was so tall, why "she" was so quiet. "...Who Are You?" the third soldier demanded immediatly. If there was anything that had to be said, or anything he wanted to say he couldn't then for a rather large boom was overheard from another part of the village, sounding so far yet close enough that a rumble could be heard. Yes, it was the signal. However, before he could take any action, the second soldier that was blocking his way suddenly fell. Not a cry came to his lips for there was a sharp slash of the wind and something large had fallen on the soldier before a word from anyone even from the fallen solder was uttered. The dead soldier fell with a sloppy splat of being split in two. Another form that came out of the shadows weilding a much larger blade, to large for any normal man to handle but ah...that familiar form was neither normal even so very much a man like anyone else about, the forms eyes narrowed angrily it made him wonder...at who?  
  
"He is Jakotsu. Third of the Shichinintai!" The form said calmly enough til he snapped at the end and swung the blade down on the third shoulders arms, forcing Jakotsu to move away from the striking large blade even though it would miss him he didn't want -that- soldier's blood on him. Having lost both arms the soldier fell back stunned then soon after screamed in horror moreso then pain. The first stood there stunned himself and even more at watching his comrade to be struck like that. "...Punishment, Nobody touches him like THAT!" the form growled and again the blade move fast, slicing the head off the armless soldier and slicing the other with one sweep of the blade. Standing no more they were, The form let the blade rest down on the ground. the Banryuu...  
  
"Jakotsu." demanding yet unusually soft, he forced his head up at the call of his name and eyes meeting the form's, He didn't know what to say he wanted to explain why that happened, how that happened. He knew those soldiers were going to discover "who" he was and he was going to take advantage of that, he has before and would again. But...to be stopped by him, the leader. "Bankotsu..? What are you doing here? I thought-"  
  
The leader cursed under his breath as he took a glance at some soldiers taking off, making a run for it but a mistake for them to run near the building the two hid near, for Bankotsu dashed out before them and swung the blade across, the blade cutting them through and their bodies falling aside with another gruesome splat upon the ground. Painting the sand and earth red with their blood. "I -was- going to let Renkotsu make use of his rank. I was going to sit back and watch from the hill above." he answered, ceased for a moment because he was about to chase other soldiers but Suikotsu who seemed finished with his side of the territory which he was chosen to take care of had made his way ahead of the leader, chased after the fleeting soldiers before him. Smirking lightly at the sight of that he returned his eyes on Jakotsu. "But I could see clearly at you from the top of the hill and the soldiers."  
  
_So he was watching me._  
  
"..Not like of you to let them trap you like that." he added with a bit of a scoff, turning away then but he froze when a soldier had snuck up and prepared to strike from behind. However before the katana could dive down the screaming soldier fell to a side, slammed away from the leader by a chain of blades, linked together that made of jakotsu's sword. swinging the main blade back that ripped the blades from the now dead man and return back in place with a snap. That soldier's blood now stained his blade, the Jakotsutou. "..I had my reason for letting them trap me like that." Jakotsu answered calmly enough.  
  
_He had come down to save me?  
_  
"and to touch you?" Bankotsu lifted the banryuu from the ground and rested it on his shoulder, one hand needed alone to the hold the handle. Glancing around to make sure no other escaped as the rest of the shichinintai members went to work.  
  
_Why should he care if they had touched me or not?_  
  
"That was unexpected." Jakotsu turned his gaze down at the now dead soldiers, somehow still chilled from their actions but easily brushed aside. Suddenly he ran forward not away from the leader but to be close enough to some more soldiers running away, abandoning their posts, making use of his jakotsutou by swinging the single curved blade and out of it came the chain of blades. Zig zagging down fast on the fleeing soldiers, tearing their flesh and ripping the ground also wherever the chain hit. Once they were down did he twist his blade back, resetting the chain.  
  
"They scared you."  
  
Freezing in his place despite the noise of screaming solders and the sound of cannons used from the other side of the village, to large thumps and loud crunches and the use of claws tearing armor. Despite all that noise and so soft that voice was to hit him hard then any other sound. He almost dropped the jakotsutou then and there and why? why did he want to feel helpless then? "I came down to help you. If I knew you had the situation covered, I supposed I wouldn't have bothered...but to let Him touch you." Bankotsu again huffed as though annoyed. Jakotsu straightened his form and looked back to the leader...shocked somehow, surprised. dare he think what he thought then? dare he say it? dare he ask?  
  
_Were you jealous?_  
  
Unable to say anything yet again, the ground shook with the larger form of the shichinintai approaching, loud thumps of feet hitting the ground and crunching for the larger form snacked on a random soldier as he made his way to that part of the Village. "Kyoukotsu." Bankotsu said randomly while he turned to face the giant, smirking lightly. "Finished your side already? working faster then usual tonight."  
  
"Because there isn't really much here to work through." Suikotsu snarled lightly as he approached the two, keeping his senses wary for anymore soldiers that he may have missed. leaving a trail of blood as he walked, the claws soaked in crimson. "Most are Hiding in their houses or the number is smaller then expected."  
  
"Smaller then expected, it was a random small job offered after all. Accepted because Renkotsu insisted." Bankotsu shrugged mildly, Not that they needed the money much but still useful. Tossing whatever was left of the mangled soldier aside Kyoukotsu finally spoke his reason for leaving his his side of the job. "Renkotsu thinks more are still in hiding, He wants to smoke them out with Mukotsu's poison now."  
  
"Alright, Suikotsu head on west of the village and make sure none of the soldiers escape that way, and stay clear of the poisons. Jakotsu and I will back to the hill and keep an eye out for any survivors up there. Kyoukotsu, head back to Renkotsu and tell him this side of the village is covered." Bankotsu ordered immediatly. With a simple nod Kyoukotsu made his way back to tell Renkotsu of the order. Suikotsu doing as he was told headed back to where he was, doing as he was commanded rather eagerly so. Jakotsu seeming the most confused of the group he frowned at this but did not question, not yet. When Bankotsu began his way back up the hill only then Jakotsu followed quietly. Past the village, through trees he previously ran into to get to the village before and up the hill they climbed.  
  
_When I think you don't care you show that you do._  
  
Once atop the hill Bankotsu lifted banryuu from his shoulder and stabbed the large halbard into the ground, leaving it to stand while he turned his eyes back down to the village, back to what he was doing before. Watching, the ongoings of the mission from afar, this time with some ease at his side.  
  
_When I think you do care you show that you don't.  
  
with silence that frustriates me to no end._  
  
Jakotsu, he stood beside but some steps away from the leader, he then had slipped down to his knees soon after. Resting the jakotsutou down on the grass and wiped whatever blood that was on the weapon, cleaning for now but would do more of it later for his favored blade. Bankotsu pulled his eyes away from the village for now to watch the third in command. Watching him smear the ground, the grass green now fashioning another color of red that looked almost black, clash of the two colors. Some cries were heard along with a few booms of a cannon, Jakotsu, who was through cleaning his blade for the moment looked up to watch what was going on. Keeping a look out for any soldiers that managed to escape from their small village. Bankotsu did the same now thinking about the mission accepted. "We are probably going to deal more of these groups later, One corrupted village down and four more to go."  
  
Blinking slightly at the sudden mention of the mission he glanced to Bankotsu a moment before looking back down, checking carefully for anyone that could be escaping. Also trying to think of what to say to that. "Being paid well enough to get rid of them, if we took out the rest of the villages and the castle too we could take a nice long break from our work for awhile." he shrugged lightly at the thought, However he doubt anyone would want to do that especially Suikotsu. Bankotsu smirked at the idea. "Sure, enough money to buy what Renkotsu needs, food and Sake. and stay at a beach or perhaps the mountains, a little hiding place to relax in."  
  
Jakotsu nodded lightly, moving to stand now and brushed whatever grass from his legs and robe before he picked up the Jakotsutou by it's handle. Bankotsu again looked to the third and watched him until Jakotsu noticed he was being watched, raised a brow at his leader. "...However..." The smirk he had on his face gone and now held a serious look. "We have enough to do that now and I think this will be the last mission we do until the next suitable job comes up. I'm not interested on taking down those villages nor it's kingdom and I know Renkotsu won't like that idea." Once that said he looked back to the village, noticing the sounds of firing cannons has ceased and a fog was taking over the village slowly. Jakotsu frowned slightly at what his leader said but he too turned his eyes back down to the village, again keeping an eye out for any soldiers. "Renkotsu will likely protest so why deny that for him?" Jakotsu asked, curious of the sudden decision.  
  
"Because he would most likely have his mind on what to do, not all of us have our minds concentrated on our jobs."  
  
Flinching at that Jakotsu knew exactly what he was talking about but was it really such a big deal? "Bankotsu.." he began but the other held a hand up to silence him. biting his tongue he did not continue. "Jakotsu, I trust you. You know between us I favor you out of the group. Your mind wasn't on this job and that could of had you killed, it will most likely bother you again if I accept these other missions."  
  
"It will not happen again Oo-aniki." Jakotsu said in a firm tone, eyes narrowing not impressed of being placed down because he couldn't kill those three damn soldiers. However his frown lightened when he rethought what Bankotsu said. "...you're worried about me?"  
  
"And the rest of the group." Bankotsu finished it there as he turned his eyes over not to Jakotsu but to another form near who happened to walk in on the conversation. The figure taller then the two and with a smoking cannon at his side, the bald figure raised a brow at the end of the conversation he happened to catch. Jakotsu cringed.  
  
"Aniki." the figure said calmly, glancing to him then to Jakotsu, sliding the cannon from his shoulder and placed it down on the grass for now beside him and stood up again, Folding his arms before his chest."..The soldiers are taken care of, all of them. An easy mission."  
  
"Nice job Renkotsu." Bankotsu grinned as he watched the fog do it's work and the soldiers that were hiding ran but did not make it far when the poison began it's work, seems like going down to kill them was pointless. However using those as an example he pointed to the few fleeing soldiers. "You missed a few."  
  
"Actually they were from Jakotsu's post." he stepped up to stand beside Bankotsu and glanced to where they were hiding from. "Infact most of the soldiers that are still alive are from the section I asked Jakotsu to deal with." he turned his eyes away from the soldiers that were falling over from the poisons anways and to the third. Jakotsu looked away from the other's stare. "Why did you not do what I commanded?"  
  
"I..was going to but.."  
  
"I pulled him out of there." Bankotsu said with a calm shrug. tossing his braid behind him that was resting on his shoulder. Renkotsu looked back to the leader somewhat confused. "Why?" "You said so yourself, it was an easy mission, I wanted to see how well it was taken care of if one of the members were missing from their post." Bankotsu explained his reason for doing so however keeping the actual reason out of it. Jakotsu's eyes widen and looked to Bankotsu when that was said. Renkotsu frowned at this and turned his eyes down to the village, the poisonious mist now dying down slowly. "That was unnecessary and dangerous, I would like to be informed the next time you want to do something so..."  
  
"Childish?" Bankotsu finished. "Think of it as a test for when it actually happens. And besides that, no soldiers escaped as again you said all were taken care of. A job well done! now to accept the payment for this one." Reaching for the Banryuu's handle, he slowly pulled the blade out of the ground he stuck it in and twisted it about enough to rest it on his shoulder all again done with one hand. Renkotsu nodded slowly at that however still confused with what Bankotsu did. "What about the other Villages?" Renkotsu asked, already wanting to deal with the rest. The leader himself was about to leave instead paused at the question and turned to look at the other. "Renkotsu. Do we need the money?" He asked first. As though expecting that to be asked the other shook his head slowly. "No, we do not need it however I would like for us to take the rest of the jobs that was asked of us to do, I want to try again."  
  
"Why?" Bankotsu slid a hand up to rub the back of his head and yawned. "You did a good enough job here minus the missing member, I don't think we should take care of the other villages nor it's castle."  
  
"but why Aniki?" Renkotsu frowned at this. "IF you do not want to accept it that's fine, but what if the others want to participate on taking care of them?"  
  
"And what if they don't?" Bankotsu frowned in return. "It's still to early for any decisions Renkotsu, I say take the money and let us rest for the night, it took a whole day and night for you to take care of this. and look how it turned out. Leave it for tomorrow when the other's want a say in it." Bankotsu waved a hand to him and left it at that. making his way down the hill calmly to where the other shichinintai were, Renkotsu only cursed to himself as he went up to his cannon about to pick it up until he watched the leader further, mostly at the Banryuu that held blood to it.  
  
"...I was not aware he particated in the battle."  
  
"He took care of some soldiers himself when he came to get me." Jakotsu answered that for him, sliding the sheath that was resting on his shoulder and placed the jakotsutou in it despite it still had blood on it, he would clean them both when they return to where they were staying. Renkotsu shook his head slowly and picked up the wood and metal weapon, brushing the grass off it. Once the weapon was sheathed Jakotsu slung it around his shoulder like he had it before, giving the village one last look before he began to walk away from it and towards the path Bankotsu took. Renkotsu then grabbed the other's arm.  
  
"Nh?" Jakotus paused once his arm was grabbed and looked to Renkotsu. The other held a serious look to his face. "He didn't go down there to test me, did he." Jakotsu turned away from the question he wasn't sure how to answer that and honestly? "What happened down there Jakotsu?" The tone turned from serious to concern and this made the third cringe somehow, he never heard such a tone and from Renkotsu of all people. Looking back to him he was about to answer til he noticed even the other's features seemed slight concerned. "..I wasn't concentrating what I was doing so Bankotsu came down to help me, And then I was asked to remove from my position." He didn't want to say what exactly happened but he was hoping that answer was enough to satisfy. He screwed up.  
  
"You didn't get hurt?" Renkotsu asked as he pulled his hand away. Jakotsu shook his head slowly. "So it was a test." Jakotsu shrugged lightly, trying to feign that he was confused of the situation itself. The other seemed fine with that so there wasn't anymore to be said. Freezing suddenly in his place, he noticed the hand lifted and this time not for his arm but more for his face, he expected a strike but recieved instead the brush of fingers on his cheek.  
  
"R-Renkotsu..?"  
  
The other stepped close to Jakotsu and leaned a little also as though he was going to kiss him but he just remained close, lips near Jakotsu's ear that made him shut his eyes. "..At the same time he favors you, huh? what made you lose concentration down there, I wonder." Cringing at what was said, Jakotsu pulled away with a bit of a hiss. Glaring slightly at Renkotsu. "It's not what you think! just because I chose to do that with my victims doesn't mean I would do that to Bankotsu."  
  
"I actually wouldn't care if you did that to him." Renkotsu chuckled. "Infact I know I would favor you next if you did." He walked past the other continuing to snicker to himself and gave Jakotsu a pat on the shoulder as he walked by. Refraining to hit the other for that one he just flinched and continued to glare even as Renkotsu walked past him. "Don't take it so seriously Jakotsu kun, not like of you."  
  
"Well don't Tease me like that!" Jakotsu grumbled as he followed feeling a slight eased knowing all that was a joke but even so it Freaked him out. "Or I'll take interest in you and then maybe end up killing -you- like I do usually in battle!"  
  
"You didn't do any of that this time." Renkotsu said calmly enough.  
  
"No...I didn't."  
  
"Hey! lets go you two!" Bankotsu waved to the two who finally came down from the hill. Seeing the rest of the Shichinintai was with the leader, Renkotsu took a glance around to make sure all was there. Mukotsu who was putting away his poisons, Kyoukotsu who was snacking on an animal, Ginkotsu who was watching Suikotsu wipe the blood from his claws. Satisfied with the sight he nodded. "Alright, back to the mansion in the forest." Bankotsu then began his way with the others picking up their weapons and began to follow. Jakotsu quickly caught up to Suikotsu and Mukotsu wanting to walk with them, Ginkotsu slid back a little to walk with Renkotsu. "Ginkotsu." the bald figure called out as he eyed one of the other's arm, noticing blood dripping and not the soldiers blood. "Gesh?" Ginkotsu lifted his wounded arm to show Renkotsu a flaw in the cannon that he had built into his arm. Renkotsu shook his head slowly. "Another Failure, I'll fix that immediatly when we get back. Are you hurting?"  
  
"A little, I'll be alright." Ginkotsu lowered his arm for now. Renkotsu watched that carefully a moment before he returned his eyes on the path and the figures ahead.  
  
"No woman, No sake, no treasures to take this job wasn't as satisfying then what we usually take care of." Mukotsu muttered suddenly. Jakotsu smiled lightly somewhat pleased to hear that he wasn't the only one not happy with it. "That's why the next kingdom is paying Bankotsu alot of money for us to take care of one of the villages."  
  
"So little soldiers too." Suikotsu said showing his disappointment on this mission also. "Did Bankotsu chose that village because of how little soldiers there were?"  
  
"I made a deal with Renkotsu, he wanted to take lead on this attack as long as I got to chose the village, I had gave doubt to Renkotsu's strategy." Bankotsu said aloud, not really caring if Renkotsu was close enough to catch it, however the three that were following the leader did. Suikotsu grinned a little. "A test for him leader? could of warned us of these disappointments earlier." Bankotsu smirked lightly as he shifted the banryuu on his shoulder, having felt it brush against some branches. "I suppose I could of done that but I wanted your opinions on this After the mission, second if I had told you guys anything would you still have the anticipation to deal with this?"  
  
"I would." Suikotsu answered. "Even knowing there wasn't going to many men to kill there."  
  
"I wouldn't." Mukotsu shook his head slowly. "No reward in it for me."  
  
Jakotsu was the only one not to answer, He was still trying make sense of the night. From the soldiers to being saved by Bankotsu and now Renkotsu acting all strange on him? Joke or not the words that were said now made him wary. Since only two out of three didn't answer Bankotsu glanced back to Jakotsu, making note of how silent the other was and his gaze seemed elsewhere to top it off. He then shook his head and returned his eyes back on the path. Suikotsu and Mukotsu both blinked at their leader then glancing to Jakotsu who seemed to be somewhere else, his eyes seeming distant and thoughtful.. However soon feeling their stare Jakotsu looked up and at the two, blinking. "...something wrong?" He asked somewhat nervous of their stare on him.  
  
Suikotsu shook his head. "Nothing." he said with a bit of a gruff tone, Mukotsu who didn't have the chance to answer mearly shrugged it off, it was something he was going to ask later. "Nothing." he mimicked the skitzo. Jakotsu raised a brow at the two but shook his head slowly after and returned his eyes back to the path, this time more aware and not allowed his mind to drift off this time. He couldn't help but glance to Bankotsu however...  
  
_No matter how many times I look away. No matter how many times I decide not to think about you. It hurts when I try to do either one.  
_  
The other in lead stepped over a large tree and eyed it a moment, a tree that he recognized was knocked over by the larger member of the group he continued walking on and gave Jakotsu another glance. This time both their eyes met, Jakotsu gave the leader a smile. Bankotsu returned the smile before he returned his eyes on the path.  
  
_I don't care if it's wrong to dream about you anymore. If there was anyone I love, it is you Bankotsu.  
  
And you, I know will stay in my heart here and forever on_.  
**........................................................  
_To be Cont._**  
  
More notes: Non of the Characters belong to me, just borrowing them for awhile, hence fanfic? Shichinintai are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi - InuYasha. So no suing, you wouldn't get anything out of me. ..-blinks.- did I spell her name right? -sweatdrops.-


	2. Poison

Mar/26/04

**................................................................................................................................................  
** ** In the Silence.**

**................................................................................................................................................**

By Vile Deadboss.

Notes: More Ooc to them, again I apologize for that but please do enjoy!  
  
** II: Poison.**  
  
Sounds of the wind blowing through the trees, a simple chirp of birds and some animals about. Voices soft sounding from what the walls couldn't hide, talking until one of them broke out into a laughter suddenly. A dream? the one laughing was what the form listened on especially, keeping perfectly still. "That's what happens when you threaten a squirrel Renkotsu."  
  
"Oh yeah? Ginkotsu!"  
  
"Gesh?"  
  
"Ack! Leave it alone!"  
  
A large boom of the cannon sounded off, forcing the form to snap awake on his bed, he listened carefully still. The cannon that sounded off after left silence even the voices ceased til one of them spoke up a long minute after. "Did you get it?" a creak, a groan heard of a tree failing to stand. "Whaa!!" He shut his eyes as though from listening alone he knew what was bound to happen. A large crash heard soon after and a rumble felt, as though the tree may have hit the building but not anywhere near his quarters it seems. With a sigh, he felt that he should investigate what had happened, moving to sit up slowly but winced as he did so. His head was throbbing in pain, why? "ngh.."  
  
"Grah! you damn squirrel!"  
  
The laughing heard again. "I Told you! those damn things won't die so easily, nearly brought the tree down on you for revenge."  
  
"Gesheshesh."  
  
"Bah!" Then he heard footsteps, hard on the wood in anger. "I'm wasting my time on this When is Jakotsu gonna get up??" The voice snapped, loudly on purpose as though it was to get his attention. Was? Knowing Renkotsu no aniki it is to get his attention and he knew what's next to follow. The footsteps louder in their approach and then stopped to his room never a knock to the wood of the shouji, the paper door slides open and hits the wall with an angry clack. Renkotsu stepping through. "Jako-Oh.." he paused, ready to raise his voice to awake the other but he frowned and stared down at him. "Awake but not dressed." Jakotsu blinked slightly. He had trouble keeping his head up just to look at the other, he never bothered to look at himself, the floor and sounds took his entire interest, realizing he was wearing nothing but a blanket over his lower form. he wondered then...why? oddly, he felt embarassed for Renkotsu to see him like this that he tugged the blankets up his form a bit more, to cover not only from the other's sights on him but the sudden chill he was receiving. "Hai, I'll be up."  
  
The frowned remained on Renkotsu's features, he just stared at the third not able to see him fully due to the less light in the room, he only sighed annoyed and turned. "Good. Bankotsu doesn't want to discuss the attack on the other villages without you present." He managed to say between a growl and a mutter. Jakotsu would nod if his head didn't hurt so much. "Be out in a in minute." spoken in a soft but somewhat crackled tone, after that was said the angry clack was heard again, Renkotsu letting him be to dress up and at this he was thankful. Slowly he moved from the futon and reached for his robe and other article of clothing that he would need to wear and would be easy to put on, all of his energy wasn't with him and he assumed it to be from lack of sleep.  
  
_This isn't going to be a good day.._  
  
Once dressed though keeping his hair down he slowly stood to his feet and went over to where his sandels sat, sliding them on he still felt slow due to his head and that his body felt more heavy then it should. After getting dressed as said he went to the shouji and slipped it open gently unlike how Renkotsu had treated it before, stepping past as to glance through the hallway of the building they were staying in. Stepping out of his chosen room, he began his way through the hall and towards the outside then, lifting a hand over his mouth to hide a yawn. Near outside to the low porch front he noticed some branches that were alot closer then they should be, stepping past the doorway entrance and more to the low porch he eyed the tree that rested against the building and seemed to got a piece of the roof and a window with it. Renkotsu's chosen room.  
  
"T'ch!" the second in command hissed at the squirrel that sat atop the tree holding onto a nut of somekind for dear life, watching it's predator with wary beady eyes. Renkotsu on the other hand just waved a fist at the small animal. "Better watch yourself when you sleep you damn thing!"  
  
That gentle laughed heard again highly amused at the one cursing at the squirrel, Jakotsu turned his gaze over to the figure that laughed. "Oh sure, sneak up on it when it's asleep, Renkotsu. Great strategy!" Bankotsu chuckled this time with a hand placed over his armored waist, a grin to his lips as he continued to watch Renkotsu or least did til he noticed the third there. "Hey Jak." he smiled, moving to sit up better and patted at the wooden floor beside him. "Come here and sit, lots to discuss and to get through Renkotsu's bald skull that some of us are not ready for those other jobs." Jakotsu blinked slightly at that, he thought that was decided already but with a light shrug he made his way over to sit beside Bankotsu. Glancing around to see who else was with them he noticed Ginkotsu near the second leader whom huffed at the squirrel, Jakotsu frowned slightly at the bandage around Ginkotsu's arm then. "...Cannon didn't work?" He asked, his tone that same soft crackle to it.  
  
"Sounds like you're still waking up.." Bankotsu shifted some in his seat before he studied the third, frowning some at noticing the pink flush that brushed Jakotsu's cheeks. However to the question he looked to the other two about. "Yeah, some of the oil didn't stick as it should so Renkotsu removed that."  
  
"A small flaw but I shall fix that." Renkotsu assured as he stepped away from the tree and went up to the two, taking a glance at Jakotsu he sighed quite annoyed. "Still not dressed Jakotsu?" That frown again as he noted of the other was quite dressed just not for battle. Jakotsu glanced down to his arms then to his chest. No armor. "I wanted to see what was going on first.." Jakotsu answered mildly.  
  
"And he just woke up, now leave him be. So sit and let's get this over with." Bankotsu's tone hardened at the Second, upon hearing that Renkotsu said nothing more and glanced to Ginkotsu who handed him a map that he carried for the other. Taking the paper map, Renkotsu slipped down to one knee and unfolded it before Bankotsu. "About the missions Ooaniki." he began, placing a finger down on a particular spot on the map. "we have a good chance to take care of them if we-"  
  
"I know." Bankotsu answered immediatly. Renkotsu paused a moment but still continued. "...Started here and worked our way he-"  
  
"I know." Bankotsu answered again, folding his arms as he stared at that map and the finger upon it which soon withdrew, the leader's azure eyes lifted to look at Renkotsu again. "Bankotsu...If we don't deal with them that would effect our image of the Shichinintai."  
  
"What Image? were a bunch of killers for hire, we live to kill and try to survive, Taking a break now and then is part of our needed survival. Not work ourselves to death." Bankotsu said again in that stern tone, arms unfolded to point at Ginkotsu. "Take him for example, He needs time to heal and you need time to fix that little Flaw of yours." eyes narrowing.  
  
"Both that can be done within less then a few days, if you would give me time to try again." Renkotsu forced a calm tone, trying not to raise his voice especially to Bankotsu. "I..-"  
  
"No, Renkotsu." Bankotsu said firmly. "It's going to take more time then that and both of us know this." It was then Renkotsu's turn to narrow his eyes. "Bankotsu, if you woul-"  
  
"Breakfast!" Mukotsu said cheerfully as he and Suikotsu stepped out of the building with trays of rice, cooked fish and pickles. Even Suikotsu seemed to be in a good mood as much as his psycho side would let him be. "You guys still Arguing over that?" Mukotsu walked over to the three and placed down the tray of food. Bankotsu took in a sigh but a smile came to his face as he looked to the two. "It's been undecided." Bankotsu let the shorter man know. Suikotsu slipped down to sit and placed the tray near Jakotsu, lifting his dark gaze to the third his eyes then narrowed. Jakotsu who watched the two who came with the breakfast blinked at the stare he was getting, even Mukotsu paused to look at Jakotsu.  
  
"uhm?"  
  
"Bankotsu!" The second couldn't hold it back then. "After last nights incident there's going to be a time when you have to trust me to lead these men when you are unavailable too!" Renkotsu sighed, much annoyed. "If we let this pass any longer were going to lose the oppurtunity to-"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Both the Leader and Renkotsu glanced to the other who made the noise, Suikotsu placed a hand on Jakotsu's forehead and Mukotsu held Jakotsu's wrists, checking his pulse. "Heartrate normal." he reported and released the wrists then. "Temperature is quite high. Ooaniki.." Suikotsu frowned. "Jakotsu is sick." removing his hand he picked up a chopstick and used it to tap at the third's chin lightly. "Open your mouth Jakotsu." Jakotsu who just blinked at the situation did as told and opened his mouth, using the chopstick to press the third's tongue down Suikotsu began to study for a moment before pulling that stick back. Bankotsu frowned at this. "How bad is it?"  
  
"From the looks of it, could be just a cold...Jakotsu, how do you feel?" Suikotsu asked. Handing him the chopstick then. "..And that's yours now."  
  
Taking the chopstick used for his mouth, Jakotsu blinked and glanced down to the item in his hands now. "Head hurted alot when I woke up, still does...feel slow to move." he answered what bothered him the most. Mukotsu shook his head from that response. "Head cold possibly, not taking any chances though." Suikotsu nodded in agreement. "Were going to need to use those herbs we found to make tea for Jakotsu and-" Mukotsu's eyes widened. "But Suikotsu! That stuff is the best to use to make Paralyzing gas! I was gonna use it to get myself a bride!" The skitzo seethed suddenly. "Don't make me hurt you to use them you little-!" Mukotsu jumped back from that response defensively, Suikotsu then stopped himself and shook his head. "Look, it freaking hurts to play Doctor, unless you want to catch what Jakotsu has were All going to have to take that, besides you're no good to your brides sick as a dog."  
  
"...Good point." Mukotsu lifted a finger then. "I'll go make that tea now, Make sure he eats." that finger pointing to Jakotsu before he quickly went inside the building. Leaving the four somewhat stunned to that little display, Suikotsu rubbed the back of his head as he smiled slightly to Bankotsu. "Eh heh...It's not to bad but Jakotsu is definiatly not going to fight while he's like this." he reached for another chopstick on the tray and picked up a bowl of rice, lifting them both and towards to the now sick member of the group. Jakotsu sighed. "This just keeps getting better and better."  
  
Renkotsu shook his head and stared down at the map then, Bankotsu who watched Jakotsu take that chopstick and now went to eating his breakfast slowly he then turned his gaze to the disappointed second in command after. "I guess that settles it, we can't accept these missions with Jakotsu sick and Ginkotsu wounded." Renkotsu nodded slowly in agreement much to his dislike. "To be honest Ooaniki...I was hoping I would have another try especially with Jakotsu active in the group." Jakotsu lifted his head at that after scooping some rice in his mouth, blinking a little. "I wanted to see if I could try a better strategy where Jakotsu would be safe and have a better advantage to attack unlike before, I realized I picked a poor side for him to deal with."  
  
"...What's with all this concern over me?" Jakotsu tipped his head carefully and curious at the two. Bankotsu lifted his hands to take the bowl of rice and chopstick handed to him by Suikotsu, he then poked at the cooked rice with the sticks. "Because your valuable in this group like everyone else, Suikotsu is fast and deadly however you could take out more with Jakotsutou."  
  
"..But Ginkotsu could create more damage then I could." Jakotsu noted as he looked to the redhaired machine who was watching a butterly passby then glanced to the members when he heard his name. "Gesh?" Jakotsu smiled. "And Mukotsu is sneaky and could kill more."  
  
"That's just it." Renkotsu spoke up as he folded up the map and set it aside, deciding to sit upon the grass crosslegged. "Ginkotsu can create alot of damage but to kill is something else, Mukotsu can kill and yes he is sneaky about it but your faster." His hands next reached to take the bowl handed to him by Suikotsu who frowned at that comparison shared. "Well since your all making Me feel better eat your food before it gets cold." Suikotsu nearly snapped. Renkotsu smirked at that response and began to dig in his rice as ordered, odd that it was but normal. Suikotsu sat near Jakotsu then and watched him especially to make sure he ate Jakotsu smiled slightly at that and went to eating his rice, he forced himself to finish even though took slowly due to the aching. "All that's needed to be done now is wait for the messenger from the castle, he would hand us our payment And we'll hand him our decision." with that said, Bankotsu lifted his bowl and begin to eat the rice. "Mnh, pretty good, hope Mukotsu isn't trying something new."  
  
"I assure you that he isn't, Leader." Suikotsu picked up his own bowl of rice and begin to poke at it warily, eyeing that Jakotsu shook his head slowly and again, carefully. Putting his bowl down for now he looked to the pickles and the cooked fish that was to go along with the rice, about to reach for one of them Jakotsu froze a moment and stared at the food before him. Seeing doubles of the food and the plates and such around them. _This is Not good..  
_  
"Ngh.." Jakotsu placed a hand to his face immediatly and nearly fell to a side until a pair of hands grabbed him immedietly. He wanted to see who grabbed him but his head hurted again and did not allow him to focus on the figure that held him up. "Jakotsu needs to lie down." Suikotsu told the one who held him. With a nod the form slipped a hand beneath the third's legs and scooped him up from the spot, Jakotsu winced at this and clung to the form out of surprise, curling against them some as he felt himself returned inside the building. "..Damnit.."  
  
"Relax Jakotsu, I'm taking care of you." Bankotsu told the taller one as he went towards his room, passing by a surprised Mukotsu who nearly bumped into the two. Jakotsu blinked slightly not sure what he heard. "..Bankotsu? nh.."  
  
Mukotsu watched the two disappear into Jakotsu's chosen room for a moment before he resumed his way outside where the other's are, the tray in hand with the special tea made. "What happened to Jakotsu?" he asked in concern as he placed the tray down. Suikotsu leaned over to the tray and removed the top of the teapot to check out the herbs used, Mukotsu swatted the skitzo with a towel. "Hey! I used what was aqquired!" Suikotsu grinned after the swat and replaced the top before withdrawing back. "Just making sure, and Jakotsu fainted, he's going to need this stuff soon and perhaps more.."  
  
"Well what's more? we don't even know what he has!" Mukotsu frowned now worried of this.  
  
"Or where he got it from." Renkotsu spoke suddenly, causing the other two to glance back to the bald figure. "That's not just a cold is it, Mukotsu." Renkotsu lifted his gaze from the rice bowl and to the shorter member, Mukotsu placed a hand behind his head and glanced down to the tea that was made sighing as though relunctet to say what it was. Suikotsu sat back and folded his arms as he too glanced to the hot tea where the steam rose from the spout and top.  
  
"No, it's not Aniki." he moved to sit upon the porch edge beside the tea, though glancing to it again he next looked to the hallway where Bankotsu and Jakotsu disappeared too. "It looks like the touch of the poison from last night but how Jakotsu was able to come in contact with it is what I don't understand."  
  
"And that tea made?" Renkotsu lifted a brow, assuming it not to be any regular herb tea for a common cold. Mukotsu smiled slightly as he turned his sight over to the second then. "Eh heh...Herbs that are the regular cure to fend off the poison, If there's a chance Jakotsu has been poisoned easily we might have it too."  
  
"You suspected it to be the poison also, Suikotsu?" Renkotsu turned his gaze over to the other member whom had his sight closed and head low, giving a light nod to answer the second's question. "The signs he's showing though are that of his body being senstive to the poison, if we don't give him the tea and medicine soon enough it could get worse." Mukotsu nodded in agreement with that.  
  
"So what the hell are you two sitting around here for and not taking care of it now?" A stern tone suddenly made the two perk up and glanced to where the voice came from. Bankotsu stood at the entrance with his arms folded before his armored chest and held an angry look to his face showing his disappointment, eyebrow twitching, but of course upon noticing the leader there Mukotsu right away stood up with Suikotsu following suit. "R-right! I'm off to make the cure!" Mukotsu reported immediatly and ran past Bankotsu to go through the hallway and to his room for the collected herbs. Suikotsu followed the shorter man after quickly saying. "Yes! I'll go give him the tea!"  
  
Unable to hold back a chuckle to that display Renkotsu shook his head slowly, moving to stand and picked up the map and his now empty bowl along. Bankotsu crouched near the tea supported by his feet alone and arms rested above his knees, inspecting the tea for a moment then picked the pot up to pour the hot contents into a cup. Renkotsu went over to join the other with the inspecting, items in hand placed down beside him as he sat. "He was with you last night, any idea of how he was able to catch it?" Shaking his head to the question, Bankotsu lifted that cup and took a sniff of the scent the tea had making a face after, apparently the scent wasn't pleasent. "You're guess is as good as mine on that, unless Mukotsu had let the poison off without warning I was pretty sure we were far from that." he tipped the cup to take a small sip of the tea then, gagging lightly after. "blagh!"  
  
Renkotsu chewed his bottem lip as he watched the other drink the tea now fearing to have some himself though as Mukotsu said, there was that slight chance. Ginkotsu went to take a seat on the porch not far from the two and poked at the cooked fish nobody was touching. Picking up a plate of his own, the redhaired man tipped the plate and let the fish slide past his metal mouth to let the entire thing slip through, swallowing it whole like that. "Mmf..gesh!" he chirped. "Does that mean I can have Jakotsu's share of breakfast?"  
  
"It's all yours Ginkotsu." Bankotsu smiled slightly. "I don't think he'll be able to eat it seeing as he had trouble holding that rice." that cupped tipped once more to take another but bigger sip of the tea, that face made again. Renkotsu frowned at that as he poured himelf a cup of the medicine and another for Ginkotsu. "..Did he..?" Lifting that cup poured for Ginkotsu and set it beside the half machine, his attention returned to the leader after.   
  
"On the floor, missed me and the futon thankfully." Bankotsu killed the rest of the contents in the cup and once done he let it drop on the tray. Renkotsu shook his head slowly while lifting that warm cup of tea and stared at it a moment before taking a sip, same face made like Bankotsu except a slight choke following after. "Ugh...Bitter."  
  
"Highly." Bankotsu chuckled. Moving to stand as his legs gave a slight crack upon doing that, arms stretched above his head some. "Anyways, I came out here to get some water at the well for Jakotsu-." Bankotsu paused then, raising a hand to place palm over his cheek. Renkotsu who was about to drink more of his tea ceased to raise a brow at the other. "Bankotsu?"  
  
"...Now I feel strange." He studied the tree a moment to check his eyesight. Renkotsu blinked upon hearing that and looked to his tea then suspiciously. "..I wonder." Bankotsu hopped from the porch and began to walk around the building, curious Renkotsu stood up with cup in hand following the shorter leader to the back of the building also wary if the other was effected like Jakotsu. Ginkotsu watched the two disappear to the side before he shrugged and stayed where he was, lifting that tray where Jakotsu's cooked fish was and tipped it back to let that piece slide past his metallic mouth, swallowing it just the same as the first. "Mmf!"  
  
Once to the back of the building Bankotsu narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the area carefully, feeling as though something was back there but what exactly? He heard Renkotsu follow behind but he didn't remove his sight from studying the grass to the trees and such carefully. "Oo-aniki?" Renkotsu spoke curious, not quite sure what the other was looking around for but he too glanced around for anything suspicious. Bankotsu turned his azure gaze to Jakotsu's room window, lowering then to find a bowl and piece of wood with blood on it there, approaching the items unafraid he crouched down beside the two and studied them. Renkotsu stepped up behind the leader and his eyes narrowed upon the sight of the two items. "That looks like a piece of the wood from the village last night."  
  
"And recently burned." Bankotsu added as he picked up a stick to poke at the wood and turned it over some to study it further, watching the ashes lift slightly. "I don't think everyone has been killed from that soldier's camp Renkotsu."  
  
When noticing the ashes lift Renkotsu then took that cup and tipped it back to drink the rest of the contents despite the bitter flavor it carried, taking a slight gasp after as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Or a scout seeking revenge. I think we might have a problem in our hands." Before the two could say or think anything further the sound of two large footsteps were heard, faint at first but once they got closer the ground shook slightly to the return of the larger kotsu member. Bankotsu dropped the stick to a side and stood up as to watch the large oni like man walk up to the two and with a living snack in hand or was it?  
  
"Bankotsu." Kyoukotsu spoke in that gruff tone of his as he showed the boy in hand who was trying to squirm free from the ogre man's grip. "I have someone here who was from the village we missed."  
  
"LET GO OF ME DAMNIT!" The boy cried out angrily as he tried to push the fingers off him with his free hand and squirmed against the hold. "I am Not from that Village! I just Happened to passby it! Leggo!"  
  
Doing as told he let the human boy drop to the ground, hitting the earth rather hard and with a wince the boy shook his head then glanced up to the two leaders that were staring at him. The boy jumped back suddenly with a squeak and tried to move back from them but bumped into Kyoukotsu's leg, the larger member now seeming less of a threat then the other two. "the Shichinintai!"  
  
"Kyoukotsu.." The leader began. "What were you doing back at that village and Why did you bring this scrawny kid back with you? he's hardly fitting for your meal."  
  
The kid gaped at that then looked up to Kyoukotsu who glanced down at him and gave him a grin. "He looked cute, the cute ones are usually the yummier meals." the larger member answered. The kid gave a squeak again and scrambled to get away from Kyoukotsu and now closer to the other two, staying between the three mercernaries rather. Bankotsu actually chuckled from that response however Renkotsu smacked a hand against his forehead and shut his eyes as he did that. "Gods, you're starting to sound like Jakotsu and one of him is enough." "Actually, the kid was here first." Kyoukotsu spoked suddenly as he watched the young human carefully. The boy perked up from this and knew what was bound to happen, so with that he turned to make a getaway but Kyoukotsu, large as he was quickly scooped the kid up in his hands and held to him once again. "EEP!" the kid squirmed. "I'm Sorry! I didn't want to do it! They Made mee!" the kid whined, eyes shining as though ready to break into tears. Kyoukotsu continued despite his whining. "He left something behind here and took off after, I wasn't sure what but I thought it was best to catch him first. so I followed him back to that village."  
  
Bankotsu frowned at this as he glanced back to the bowl and the ashed wood that sat in it. "Well, by ignoring what was dropped Kyoukotsu, it put one of our members in danger. However.." returning his dark blue gaze which narrowed at the boy who stopped squirming from the look he was given. "..Good job on catching the culprit." Renkotsu nodded in agreement. Stepping away from the two items the braided leader went over to Kyoukotsu and the boy, Kyoukotsu let his hand lower so that he would be face level with Bankotsu. Leaning towards the boy the kotsu leader lifted his hand to grip the younger man's chin, those azure eyes still narrowed. "And happens to be one my best members too. If Jakotsu dies you're going to be the first I kill and then those who sent you to do this."  
  
The kid's eyes widen at the threat and gulped slightly upon hearing that ready to shrink into Kyoukotsu's hand if he could. "Then again.." Bankotsu continued as his hand left the kid's face and folded his arms, his features growing darker. "..I should kill you Now for even Attempting to kill one of my members."  
  
"AAAHH!!!" the kid screamed which forced Bankotsu back and placed a hand to his ear. "Godda-"  
  
"They Made me do it!! If I didn't do it they were going to kill my sister and my dog...Sparky! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had too! and if I don't go back right away to say mission was done, they are going to kill Sparky!" the kid suddenly began to hiccup and sob. Bankotsu nearly fell.  
  
"Sparky?"  
  
"A Dog, Bankotsu, this kid's pet." Renkotsu informed the shocked leader, Bankotsu threw a glare at the second for that. "I Know that!" Bankotsu returned to glare at the kid. "So you were the one who put the wood there to kill one of my members? Who put you up to it? The east village?"  
  
"No.." the kid sniffled.  
  
"...the North Village? the Kingdom?"  
  
"Non of them." the kid hiccuped again. Bankotsu's eyes widen surprised non of those places seeked revenge for what they did. "Then who?"  
  
"The bandits, they are being led by a fox demon who wanted to hurt that girl for killing his brother that was one of the soldiers in that village." The kid informed, wiping his teary eyes with the back of his hand. "He gave me that wood and bowl and told me to put it specifically under the window of the flat chested girl."  
  
Another hand smacked Renkotsu's hand after hearing that but at the same time very much avoided to smile in amusement of the situation. Bankotsu actually twitched from hearing that description, and considering they were at the Back of the building he wouldn't had doubt Jakotsu would of heard that if he where a awake.  
  
"Who the Hell are you calling a flat chested Girl!"  
  
He's awake. Bankotsu glanced back immediatly where the tone came from and sure enough, it was Jakotsu who was being held up by Suikotsu while his other hand held the unsheathed Jakotsutou, but it was low at his side as though the other had trouble carrying it. "Jakotsu!"  
  
"Lemme at that kid!" Jakotsu tried to walk on his own from Suikotsu but the skitzo held to him as he knew the other would fall if he did. "I'll Show him how much of a girl I a---..Ooh..he's actually pretty cute!" Jakotsu's anger melted quickly once he caught sight of the kid. The kid just blinked. Both Bankotsu and Renkotsu frowned immediatly at that reaction.  
  
"...You're not a girl?"  
  
"Damn straight! could show you too if needed." Evil grin upon lips unpainted.  
  
The boy then tried to shrink down into Kyoukotsu's hand. "...I would prefer if you were a girl..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ooaniki, I say we let this kid be the snack for Kyoukotsu and now concentrate on the new threat." Renkotsu spoke suddenly as he lowered his head and placed a hand to his mouth, eyes closed a moment. Bankotsu nodded lightly to that. "Agreed. The kid is all yours Kyoukotsu." The braided man waved a hand to the larger member and began to walk away from the two, the kid's eyes widen again perhaps more then before after hearing that. "Wha!? Wait! Please! Sparky Needs me!" With that order given Kyoukotsu grinned down at the boy and began to walk off to the other side of the building with a dark chuckle. "Hehehe...Breakfast!"  
  
"AAAHH!!"  
  
Placing hands over ears again Bankotsu glared at the two leaving then shook his head as he made his way over to the three. "Damn, that kid has a set of lungs on him." he sighed and looked to Jakotsu, eyes narrowing. "You should be lying down why the heck are you up?"  
  
About to answer, the third opened his mouth to but shut it a second after when Suikotsu began before him. "Because after listening to you two here in the back Jakotsu's room isn't going to be safe for him to sleep in until that poison has cleared up." He finished. Jakotsu nodded slowly and pointed to Suikotsu then. "What he said."  
  
"He could sleep in my room." Renkotsu offered. Bankotsu chewed his bottem lip a moment before speaking. "Sure Renkotsu, under the tree and your new nutty friend." Renkotsu smacked his forehead the third time. "Shit! I forgot about that damn thing!"  
  
"Well there is always my room too." Suikotsu suggested but Jakotsu huffed lightly at that.  
  
"Mou...not with you, last time I slept with you you nearly killed me in your sleep."  
  
"...Point."  
  
"We don't have time for this, Renkotsu see about having Mukotsu or somebody get rid of that wood and bowl. Suikotsu, go clear the dishes at front and bring more of that tea in my room." Bankotsu ordered, Suikotsu blinked. "Your room?" Before that could be answered Bankotsu went up to the two and took Jakotsu carefully from Suikotsu, not objecting to that Jakotsu went to lean against his leader and was careful of how he held Jakotsutou which was taken away from him soon after by Renkotsu. "Ah!" "Holding onto it until your settled in Bankotsu's room." The second let the third know, not liking the idea of Renkotsu holding his weapon Jakotsu gave a small nod before he squeaked and clung to Bankotsu's shoulders when he was picked up like before, he couldn't help but blush then.  
  
Not giving much thought how he picked up Jakotsu nor realized the extra color on the other's features he then began his way to the front of the building. Bankotsu again took the kotsu inside but to his room instead of Jakotsu's, the shouji already opened so it was no problem to enter through then slipped down to his knee to gently place the other down at his bed. Jakotsu could not stop blushing. Renkotsu who followed the two went to rest the third's weapon beside Bankotsu's against the wall, eyeing the Banryuu a moment then to the two before he stood upright and made his way out to have Mukotsu rid of the worn out poisoned wood. Bankotsu moved to his feet once he was sure he had Jakotsu settled down comfortably and went towards the door making the other look up worried that he was going to be left alone again, instead of that happening Bankotsu looked out the hall a moment before he slid the paper door shut quietly. Jakotsu took in a relieved sigh, when hearing that sigh Bankotsu looked back and raised a brow, returning to sit beside the futon then crosslegged. The third watched him, dark eyes not leaving the younger man's form once, Bankotsu realized this and pushed back a blush.  
  
"Did they give you anything for this poison?" He asked in a firm tone. Jakotsu gave a small nod. "Good. Did any of them say how long it would take effect?"  
  
"Right away, my head stopped hurting moments after they rubbed some stuff on me." Jakotsu reached to tug his robe aside a little and a cloth wrap, pointing to some thick green salve on his chest that the wrap was on. Covering it once Bankotsu had done studying it. "They also gave me some of that bitter tea they made, still feeling slow though."  
  
"Good." Bankotsu nodded feeling quite relieved now and from the looks of it the other looked to be a little better then before. Jakotsu lowered his head as though ashamed, the braided man lifted a brow when the other did that. "Jakotsu?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry what happened in the room. I ..." Jakotsu placed his hands on his lap and looked to his robe, biting onto his inner bottom lip gently. Knowing what exactly Jakotsu was talking about Bankotsu shook his head. "Don't worry about that, it happens. 'sides, I told you I'm here to take care of you now."  
  
Jakotsu's head lifted rather quickly to look at the other once he heard that.  
  
_I Wasn't dreaming._  
  
Smiling he placed a hand beside him to lean near Bankotsu then. "Really, Bankotsu?" a sweatdrop eclipsed to the side of the leader's head as he was wary of the other leaning like that. "For how long? Until I get better? or.." Jakotsu pulled back slowly from a thought. "..Or until I'm useful again..?" Bankotsu only blinked not quite sure he was following the other right but his brows bent to a slight frown and shook his head. "Stupid question, as long as were together, even if it means forever."  
  
"Geh!" A sudden hug surprised the leader and made him fall back but his elbows kept him up so far, the third now atop him with arms wrapped around his shoulders and nuzzled to his neck with a happy purr. "J-Jakotsu!" Bankotsu stammered surprised, that blush he held back before came to his features now. "get o-"  
  
"You do care for me! I'm so happy." he sighed almost dreamily, Bankotsu shut up then and blushed further when the taller man squirmed and nuzzled atop him more.  
  
"Of course I care for you." Bankotsu murmured rather carefully as though afraid for anyone else to hear him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Bankotsu.." Jakotsu lifted slowly to look at him then, at first calm and touched but a grin soon came to his non-painted lips and raised a hand to brush a finger over Bankotsu's cheek. "You're so kawaii when blushing." That only made Bankotsu blush further. "I wonder...what happens if I were too.." leaning closer Bankotsu's azure eyes widen assuming what was about to happen. "Wai-Wait..!"  
  
The shouji then opened with a gentle clack, stepping through it was Suikotsu with a cup in hand and small pot in the other. Right behind him was Renkotsu who followed him inside after. "Bankotsu!" the skitzo said rather cheerfully which was of course quite unlike him. "I got the tea you ord-Dah!" Nearly dropping both items he gaped at the position the two were in, even Renkotsu paused halfway through the door and his eyes widen at the sight also.  
  
Bankotsu froze in shock himself at the two catching them like that but the other? "More tea..?" Jakotsu made a face at the sight of it, he felt himself sick at the mere thought of it even Bankotsu could see that. "Jakotsu! get off me already!" he nearly whined and forced himself to sit up and made the third sit on his bed. Jakotsu moved to the bed when the other made him to also. Renkotsu shook his head. "Honestly, we leave you two alone for a moment, must you make such a disgusting display?"  
  
"What he said." Suikotsu managed to pull himself out of that shock, but that happy grin returning. "Nice to know Jakotsu is doing better though!"  
  
Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked up to Suikotsu who approached and placed the items down beside the braided man, that grin still plastered to his face as he sat down on his knees. Renkotsu who lifted a hand to his forehead and idly rubbed a temple as he stood beside the happy psycho. Bankotsu lifted a brow. "What's with Suikotsu?"  
  
"Well...you know that medicine we all took?" Renkotsu noted. Bankotsu nodded at this. "...It has side effects." Other hand pointing to the bouncy Kotsu beside him.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Jakotsu said repeating himself from before, tilting his head a bit and smiled slightly as he watched Suikotsu who just continued to sit there with that same grin to his face.  
  
"You're telling me." Bankotsu sighed and leaned back with hands on the floor behind him to hold him up for support. "I wonder what our side effects will be."  
  
_Something good I hope._ Jakotsu sighed himself and glanced down to the tea. Was that even safe to drink now?  
_................................................................................................................................................  
To be Cont._

More Notes: thank you D.Pearl for the correcting and response to name, muchly appreciated. I know Ginkotsu doesn't quite eat when he's zombiefied but I assumed he did before he died? not living with a cup of oil and bowl of gundpowder alone so much.

So yeah, enough out of me. once again characters don't belong to me. Shichinintai are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. On to III now.


	3. Side Effects

July/15/04

**...............................................................................................................................................  
In the Silence.**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

By Vile Deadboss.  
  
Notes: More oocness to this. Would of had this up sooner but "Mango's sleeping beauty" and the Animethon I went to took some of my time, I apologize for that. Enjoy-!  
  
** III: Side Effects.**  
  
"I don't quite understand what's wrong with me but it feels actually nice! I feel unusually hyper like I want to get up and chase after butterflies or maybe that squirrel Renkotsu had so much trouble trying to catch but at the same time I want to go ahead to find those bandits that screwed us over with this poison to begin with and stick my bugnuks up their asses so hard to let them know how well I appreciated of them doing this, and you know I'm really glad Kyoukotsu took that kid away to eat him elsewhere because if I saw that I would revert to my doctor side and like try to stop him from eating the kid which I really don't Don't Want to do nor be that Damn Doctor and would rather be this killer! you know?"  
  
Jakotsu just sat quietly and blinked once trying to register in all what Suikotsu said and not once did that kotsu took a breath in that moment. "...Hold on a second, I'm still amazed at the capacity of your lungs right now."  
  
"Ahaha! They are pretty good aren't they? think I could be a mighty fine singer sometime?" Suikotsu grinned and placed a hand at the back of his head. Jakotsu grinned also at that thought. "Sure! if Renkotsu doesn't try to stuff gun powder down your throat to get you to shut up."  
  
"Yeah he would too! he Hates my singing doesn't he?" Suikotsu laughed again at the thought, Jakotsu just remained to grinning gently and nodded. "He does."  
  
"Ahahaha!"  
  
Meanwhile outside of the room Renkotsu had a hand over his face as he heard the entire conversation that went on, Bankotsu had a hand over his mouth as to hide a smile and really tried to bite back a laugh. "What makes them think I won't do that now to shut him up?" The shorter leader lifted a hand to pat the second's shoulder and couldn't hold back a chuckle then. "Relax, if Mukotsu says it's only a couple of hours then we only have to suffer with him like that for now." Turning to walk down the hallway and to the outside of the building's entrance, Renkotsu followed wanting to get away from the hyper skitzo. Stepping outside from their temporary home. "Right now, we have to see about doing something to that Fox demon bandit who's probably taking hideout in that village now as we speak."  
  
"I wouldn't mind shoving a cannon up his ass just for making Suikotsu into that blabbering idiot." Renkotsu growled slightly. Bankotsu laughed.  
  
"Hey, that blabbering idiot might take care of your squirrel for you."  
  
Both the kotsu's went to take a seat on the low porch. "Oh, he can go ahead to that." Renkotsu folded his arms as he sighed. "What a day." Turning his gaze over to the map he left behind earlier but then his sight lifted soon after to a pile of dishes that no longer held the cooked fish or the pickles, now looking to Ginkotsu who had a stick in his metal mouth and used it like a toothpick idly. Realizing he was being stared at Ginkotsu glanced to his caretaker. "Gesh?"  
  
"You actually ate all that..?" Renkotsu blinked as he looked back down to the empty dishes. Ginkotsu gave a happy nod.  
  
"It was delicious."  
  
"Well at least someone enjoyed our meals." Bankotsu moved to lie back on the porch and slipped both hands behind his head. "Okay. So how long will it take you to fix Ginkotsu's cannon there?"  
  
"No more then a couple of hours since I know what the problem was." Renkotsu looked to the leader easing back to the wood. "and it would take an hour to replace it but to remodel it however.." he returned his attention to the machine who was idly picking his teeth with the stick still, a brow raised at Ginkotsu's unusual behaviour. "...Ginkotsu."  
  
"Gsh?" The redhaired machine blinked with his working eye and looked to the commander.  
  
"Did you drink that tea I poured for you?" he then looked to the empty dishes now looking for that cup and somewhat hoped it was still full and untouched, unfortunately behind the pile he noticed the cup hiding there and just as empty as the rest. Ginkotsu nodded lightly. "Yes I did, Renkotsu! for some reason it made me feel more hungry so I ate everyone's dishes."  
  
"Side effect two." Bankotsu noted as he closed his eyes and listened to the two. "Funny, he sounds like Kyoukotsu and is all that food actually good for him?"  
  
"It shouldn't hurt him." Renkotsu sighed and hoped he was right on that, soon after Mukotsu made his appearence from out of the building looking rather somewhat worried especially when he noticed both the leader and commander sitting outside at the same time. The giggling Suikotsu from inside the building could be heard, wandering up to Bankotsu then flopped down to sit beside a foot or two from him, the younger man opened his sapphire eyes and glanced to the shorter man curious then. "Mukotsu."  
  
"..I have some bad news." Mukotsu said in a low tone. Bankotsu immediately sat up somehow worried if it had anything to do with the third. "If you were touched by that poison that was in Jakotsu's room, the while it takes for your system and the medicine to get rid of it, it will be that longer also before the side effects could leave too."  
  
"Meaning?" Bankotsu raised a brow. Renkotsu leaned his form forward some to look to the shorter man showing his attention was there too. Mukotsu took in a deep breath. "Considering how much of the Poison was in Jakotsu's system I assume it would be days before he's okay. Suikotsu and you however were in that room for quite awhile, it might take half that time."  
  
"Meaning...Suikotsu is going to be a giggling moron for the entire day And night?" Renkotsu asked hoping that wasn't the case, Mukotsu unfortunately nodded to that. "You were in that room too were you not Renkotsu? how do you feel?"  
  
"Headachy, other then that perfectly fine." it was then his turn to fall back and lie on the porch lazily, making his headcover loose slightly and placed an arm over his forehead. Mukotsu nodded to that and continued. "Well since you and Ginkotsu were the least who were effected, that medicine shouldn't bother you two as much then the rest, nor Kyoukotsu for that matter. Suikotsu was starting to get dizzy and sluggish from the air in that room and I assumed you felt the same way too?" He looked to Bankotsu who nodded to that. "Take the tea leader?"  
  
Bankotsu smirked and folded his arms before his armored chest, his sight now staring at the small field ahead. "Yes, I took it. I'm waiting to see what my side effects would do."  
  
"If the medicine effected you like that it would of done that the moment you took it, it doesn't seem to bother Jakotsu I noticed just Suikotsu, so it could be cause he's...you know." he waved a hand trying to find that word for the two personality psycho. "And Ginkotsu." Renkotsu noted as he closed his eyes, oddly enough he felt like taking a nap there. Mukotsu eyes widen a bit to that response. "Ginkotsu? how?" He looked to the half man and half machine who was humming to himself as he now went to piling the dishes neatly on a tray. "Oh...I see."  
  
"Bankotsu-Sama!"  
  
"Hn?" The braided man turned his sight from the field and to the side of the building there where approached a neatly dressed soldier with a bag in hand and a scroll. "Ah.. the messenger." He moved to his feet and slipped from the porch edge as he now made his way towards the soldier. Renkotsu opened his sight that moment which followed Bankotsu walk by the group and toward the soldier, moving to sit up then as to now watch the two talk. Ginkotsu paused on his tidying to look to Renkotsu, turning his sight over to Bankotsu and the soldier a moment then back to Renkotsu. Renkotsu noticed the other's stare and turned his features to him, lifting a brow.  
  
"Gesh, You really wanted to try again didn't you." Ginkotsu noted as he gave a small tilt of his metallic head, the Second only blinked to that before eyes returned on Bankotsu and the soldier.  
  
"...Yes I did Ginkotsu, I'm tired of being doubted by...Bankotsu." He sighed upon admitting that and lowered his sight to the ground. "But I suppose it's not fair in that sense I doubt him all the time however he never gives me the chance where I have no choice but to give him that chance."  
  
"Geshesh.." Ginkotsu made a disappointed sound as he to looked at the ground also. "..Sounds like you have to take what you want to get what you want. Which is not a good idea, nope." The halfmachine folded his arm and metal arm together while nodding to what he said. Renkotsu smirked lightly as he lifted gaze from the ground and to the half machine. "I can't tell if that's you talking or the tea."  
  
"Could be both if you two are done pretending I'm not here." Mukotsu huffed as he got up, walking over to the tray that had the dishes neatly piled upon it thanks to Ginkotsu. Eyeing the pile a moment before he leaned to pick it up carefully, Ginkotsu watched him. "Need help with those?" he offered. Mukotsu blinked before a sweatdrop appeared at the side of his head. "..uhm?"  
  
"...I should be insulted but with the way things are I am more relieved then not." Bankotsu muttered reading the scroll in hand before he tossed it aside to Renkotsu who caught it a second after, eyeing the soldier who was leaving quite quickly before looking to the scroll unfolded before him. "Good news? we have been paid." Bankotsu tossed aside a semi large bag that fell to the wooden porch with a metallic thud, sitting next to the bag and opened it as he now began to dig through to see what they were given as payment. Renkotsu blinked slightly at the letter.  
  
"Gesh?" Ginkotsu leaned a little as though he could read the letter from where he was sitting but also waited to hear what it says, Mukotsu let the tray sit back down as he too waited to hear what it was about. "What does it say?"  
  
"Our services were greatly appreciated upon taking care of that fort of the soldiers for them but however we are no longer needed to deal with the rest." That scrolled shoved aside rather annoyed now as he narrowed his eyes then. "So even if we decided to take care of the other forts for them they wouldn't need us."  
  
"Yep." Bankotsu answered mildly as he took some beads and incense cups out of the bag, the cups neatly dressed in gold and gems. "And from what I can see...it's because they could hardly pay for our services so better to say they don't need us then to admit they can't afford us." Bankotsu smirked as he pulled out different colored silks that were neatly folded from the bag and set them aside. Renkotsu looked over to the items set aside, he reached for one of the cups to lift and look it over.  
  
"No gold?"  
  
"There's gold." Bankotsu grabbed a few pieces from the bag to show the other. "Not very much of it however."  
  
"T'ch.." tossing the cup to Mukotsu who released hold of the tray to grab the cup, thankful enough that the tray was set down to begin with, Ginkotsu looked at the item in the shorter man's hands curiously. "So what did they give us? junk we have to sell to get payment?"  
  
"Pretty much, but I think we'll survive on it." Bankotsu let the pieces slide into the bag as they gave a soft tinkling sound but what the pieces bounced on made the leader curious and reached to take a bag that was seperated from the rest, opening it and took the items out from the dark cloth. Renkotsu grabbed one of the silks to look it over, wondering how much the piece would get them. Placing the items on his lap he blinked a little, surprised what else they were given as part of their payment. "...Wow." The others looked up upon hearing their leader's reaction to the items, Renkotsu set down the silk piece and leaned a little to see what the other was staring at, blinking also surprised. Lifting a comb that was neatly painted with many colors and gold touch to it also had a gem embedded into the item. "What do you make of this?" tossing that piece to Renkotsu who caught it and made a face at the small item.  
  
"Woman things and jewelry...I'm insulted now Ooaniki, we didn't do all that work for these!"  
  
"Maybe because you don't have the hair for it?" Bankotsu chuckled, recieving a glare from the Second which he somewhat coward from. "Kidding!"  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Geshesh!"  
  
Bankotsu returned to stare down at the rest of the items he laid out on his lap, gold or silver hair pins with gems on them or colorful designs, combs that were similar to the one he tossed to Renkotsu but again with different touches of colors and gems embedded to them, beads that were connected to the pins or clips. Lifting a particular hairclip from his lap Bankotsu had to look this one over, the pin itself was two forked with a blue marble at the top, plain as it looked but the color of the marble was what interested him. "..Hmm."  
  
"Don't tell me those things would have more worth then the rest of the stuff." Renkotsu grumbled as he continued to dig through the bag since Bankotsu was done, finding more sheets of silk and empty scrolls with unique designs to them, boxes with incense in them or other items. after taking all of the different stuff from the bag Renkotsu started to fish the gold pieces out and counted how many pieces there were.. Which was the same amount Bankotsu had picked up with one hand earlier. "...seven pieces, they mock us." Bankotsu only smiled to that, sure he agreed but... Thoughts ceased when large sounds of steps taken noting the return of Kyoukotsu, Bankotsu gathered all the jewerly and hair stuff and returned them in the small bag he took them out of before except for the blue marble hair pin. Stuffing the pin between his robe and armor, he lifted his gaze to the ogre like figure but it soon narrowed when the larger member had something else Still in his hands.  
  
"..So I said to this older guy That was my fruit! I grew it and took care of it with my own two hands that he had No right taking it! he just kicked me away and took them anyways. And they call Me the child! Honestly some adults are sooo immature, don't you think so? Anyways when that demon took your food away you tried hard to obtain, I understand fully so you shouldn't feel so guilty eating that demon right after!" The kid talked away with the larger member who had a big smile on his face and nodded as he listened, walking towards the building but stopped some feet from the front where the rest of the members were and who were all now staring at Kyoukotsu and that kid he still had in his hands. "Kyoukotsu-san?" the kid blinked then looked to where they stopped, he suddenly squeaked and tried to hide under the giant's hand. "Eep!"  
  
"Kyoukotsu.." Bankotsu kept his narrowed and disappointed gaze at the kid attempting to hide. "Why is that scrawny kid still alive?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ooaniki..but.." That smile Kyoukotsu had left his features when he noticed the other's reaction to the kid still being alive, he began to explain his reason for it. "..When I was about to eat him, Kensuke told me he could show us where the fox demon and his bandits were hiding. That village is not where they are."  
  
"Kensuke?" Renkotsu raised a brow at the name, the kid perked his head up from hiding and nodded.  
  
"That's my name! you can call me Ken for short if wish to-"  
  
"Kill him." Bankotsu ordered.  
  
"WHAA!!! Wait a second and here me out first damnit!" Kensuke flailed his arms and tried to squirm out of Kyoukotsu's grip. "That village is where I met the fox demon! The bandits who took my sister and Sparky I ended up chasing them to there where I met the fox demon and he told me to hurt that gir- Guy! with the poison!" pausing a moment to think of something else to say to make up for the mistake before, he continued. "Which by the way I must admit he is a very good looking guy, easily mistaken to be a girl but quite pretty.. eh heheh.."  
  
Bankotsu glared at the kid then.  
  
"..Eep!" ducking again into the hands, Kyoukotsu looked to Kensuke then back to Bankotsu. "Leader...for what he did I understand but...as long as we have him there is a chance we can find them sooner, they attacked one of us and they must know we'll go after them for revenge." the larger member noted in that low gruff tone of his. Renkotsu lifted a hand to place over his temples to lightly rub and sigh. Bankotsu placed a hand over his eyes as he too sighed just the same, giving what was said a thought.  
  
Silent for a long while Bankotsu's hand left his face then. "Alright."  
  
"meh?" the kid blinked as he perked up from hiding behind the hand, Kyoukotsu blinked.  
  
"We'll let the kid live to show us where they are hiding." Bankotsu glared at the kid again. "So until then no more screaming or I'll kill you myself without mercy."  
  
"Hai! Bankotsu sama!" The kid smiled and nodded. "I promise you I'll show you there the quickest way possible and-"  
  
The braided man's glare darkened then. "...And I'll shut up now." the kid whimpered softly and ducked into Kyoukotsu's hand slightly. Giving a smirk Bankotsu nodded.  
  
"Again, he's all yours Kyoukotsu, your taking care of him so don't lose him." Bankotsu waved a hand to the giant as he got up from the porch edge and stood on it, heading back inside the building. Renkotsu's gaze followed the leader before returning them back to Kyoukotsu and the kid. "Well.. I assume were not going after them yet so might as well put Ken there to use. Mukotsu.."  
  
"Hm?" the shorter man answered and looked to the second, the cup still in his hands.  
  
"Kyoukotsu, you and Mukotsu put the kid to work, make him wash dishes or something. Ginkotsu.." The bald commander began to gather all the stuff and replace them back in the bag. "We need to replace that cannon back on your shoulder so you're coming with me after I put these stuff inside."  
  
"Gesh.. Yes, Renkotsu."  
  
"Right." Mukotsu nodded and placed the cup he was given atop the tray, picking it up once more. "Kyoukotsu, come around the back to the kitchen area." After that was said, Mukotsu headed inside to do as told, the oni- like man nodded and turned to walk the other side of the building with the kid in hand. After placing all items in the bag, Renkotsu looked the porch over to make sure he didn't leave anything else behind then got up from sitting upon the wood, stepping upon it and made his way inside. wondering where to stick the stuff for a moment, the thought of his room was an idea but that tree... he decided to head over to Bankotsu's room however pausing near the door.  
  
"Teehee! that's a great idea Leader! so when do we go after those bandit bastards?" Suikotsu asked in that bouncy tone he still had. Renkotsu took in a deep breath, he forgot what the tea did to the skitzo there, reluntectly he stepped over to the room and passed the open shouji but paused again and suddenly, his eyes on Jakotsu.  
  
The third was lying on Bankotsu's bed, his eyes closed and his yukata loose around the shoulders and legs, exposing the milky skin, his hair down and again loose around the shoulders and box pillow giving a soft halo look to the sleeping kotsu. Jakotsu's hand was near his chest and gripping to the blanket that barely covered his form, his mouth open partly to let soft breaths loose. Renkotsu for some reason wasn't able to tear his eyes from the sight.  
  
"Renkotsu?"  
  
Snapped from the unexpected trance Renkotsu had to blink once, twice then looked to Bankotsu. The leader staring at him with a raised brow. "You alright?"  
  
"Er...Yes, yes I am." Renkotsu coughed slightly and went to the corner of the room to place the bag of items down in for now.  
  
"You sure? You seem to be pink around the cheeks." Bankotsu lifted a finger as to point out, for some reason that made the second flush.  
  
_What the hell? I'm not -like- that What am I doing thinking about stuff like that..?  
_  
"I'm fine leader, it must be the poison starting to circulate." he coughed again this time a hand placed over his mouth. Suikotsu perked up from the mention of that. "poison? I have the thing just for you Aniki!"  
  
Grabbing another cup and took the teapot that still had some of the tea left he poured the contents into the cup, once done that he set the pot aside and lifted the cup to Renkotsu. "Drink up!"  
  
"Uhm..No, that's okay I-"  
  
"Renkotsu! We don't know if this poison is still around, it could of dragged from Jakotsu's room to ours you just never know! so Drink up!" Suikotsu said in a semi firm but also bouncy tone, frowning at the second as though he was trying to be serious but the way his eyes sparkled made Renkotsu think otherwise. Bankotsu snickered lightly. "he has a point Renkotsu might as well take it, 'sides..." Bankotsu shifted on the floor as to sit comfortably beside the bed Jakotsu slept on, not worried of waking the other. "You had the tea already and didn't seem to show any signs of the side effects right? Take it."  
  
"Yes Ooaniki.." he grumbled and took the filled cup from Suikotsu who gave the second a bright smile. Renkotsu forced a smile for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at the tea, with a shrug he tipped the cup and drank the tea quickly, gagging after. "Blagh!"  
  
"Way to go aniki!" Suikotsu cheered, now picking up the other cup and filled it also with the tea and handed it to Bankotsu, the leader sweatdropped.  
  
"Er..I already had some Suikotsu." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Nuh uh, Because you and I were in that room longer Mukotsu says were supposed to have two or three cups of this stuff." he nodded, pushing the cup forward to the leader who pulled back a little.  
  
"...He did? what about you?"  
  
"I already had my two cups!" Suikotsu grinned. "And if you don't drink this I will."  
  
"Ooaniki.." Renkotsu said firmly, almost as if warning the other by tone alone and Bankotsu knew well enough what would happen if Suikotsu had some more and what Renkotsu would do to shut him up. Taking the cup from the other Bankotsu sighed. "The sacrifices made." He tipped the cup back and mimiced what Renkotsu did who snorted at what was said, that almost made Bankotsu choke on the tea but he managed to kill it down the right tube then coughed after, hitting his chest some.  
  
"Good boy leader!"  
  
Bankotsu narrowed his sight on Suikotsu who pulled back a little after. "There.." tossing the cup to the skitzo who caught it and placed it down beside the teapot. Renkotsu turned about to leave but only halfway to pause as he realized something, returning his attention to the braided man. "When are we going to hunt down the bandits?"  
  
Bankotsu raised a hand as he glanced to the closed window first then pointed to the door, with a finger alone he suggested it shut, the Second went to push the paper door shut gently and pulled away after. Slipping down to his knees to sit near the two, giving the sleeping kotsu a glance before his attention returned to Bankotsu. "I don't think we should go after them." Bankotsu spoke as soft and quietly he could go. Renkotsu's eyes widen at that and nearly pulled back but the other gripped onto his shoulder quickly, keeping a firm hold. "Renkotsu.."  
  
"Ooaniki! first the missions and Now this? I thought you wanted to-" Before anymore words could be let loose Bankotsu lifted his other hand to place two fingers on the second's lips, silencing him, Renkotsu narrowed his sight showing his displeasure and Bankotsu returned the narrowed sight. "If that fox demon wanted to avenge his brother so much he would be doing it himself instead of having some kid do it for him who would foul it up anyways and he did." Bankotsu pointed out, this made Renkotsu ease his frown a little, seeing those features ease Bankotsu removed his fingers from the other's lips and released his hold on him also, continuing. "Something else is up.. Fox demons are usually shapechangers so how do we know this kid isn't that demon himself? even so...I think that demon is going to come after us especially with Jakotsu now the weakest in the group."  
  
Somehow that bothered him to say it, blue eyes glanced down to the form napping somewhat kicking himself for not taking this conversation elsewhere. However trying to be quiet except for Suikotsu who was randomly humming to himself which was useful and would hopefully conceal what he told to Renkotsu alone, this room was the only place safe for now. "if it's true that demon is after Jakotsu alone then we need to keep our eyes open." Turning his attention to Suikotsu who ceased when the blue eyes were on him. "That order goes same for you too, Suikotsu."  
  
"Yes sir! I will keep an eye out for them demons, Yeess.."  
  
"...Can we even trust him to do that?" Renkotsu looked to the skitzo unsurely.  
  
"Better him then Kyoukotsu right now, he's got a point about the kid but he's to easily swayed, I want to wait things out if what Kensuke and Kyoukotsu say is true or if my assumption is correct on that demon." Bankotsu gave a small smile to the doubt. Renkotsu nodded to that slowly.  
  
"Makes sense.." he moved off his knees and to stand then. "I made Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu put the kid to work and to keep an eye on him, I'm going to see what I can do about Ginkotsu's cannon now." He reported before turning to head out again after, Suikotsu gathered the cups and the teapot before he too stood up. "Well since our little meeting is done here guess we should tend to other stuff, ne?"  
  
Bankotsu watched the second leave a moment before he turned his sight over to Suikotsu, that small smile returning to his lips. "You go ahead, I want to sit in here for a bit longer. Lots of stuff I have to think over." He sighed, those eyes falling back to Jakotsu who remained asleep, unaware of the meeting that took place in the room. Suikotsu grinned.  
  
"Suure.. You just want another chance to kiss him." Suikotsu cackled, making the leader look back to him with a blush on his face. "Hey! he just randomly hugged me! nothing like That happened!" Bankotsu paused a moment. "And.. I do not!"  
  
Suikotsu grinned again, his brows wiggling. "Then why are you being so defensive over it?"  
  
"Ah..!" Bankotsu snapped his mouth shut and frowned but turned his gaze away to hide his blushing features from the other, however he felt another pair of eyes on him the leader froze when those eyes caught his. "J- ..Jakotsu!"  
  
"mou.." The third lifted a robe sleeve to rub his eyes a little. "...what's wrong aniki? why were you loud like that for..?" he asked sleepily, this made Bankotsu blush further.  
  
"Nothing! er..get back to sleep and You.." he twisted halfly to face the skitzo with a glare. "Go take those dishes to the kitchen where the kid could wash them and.. Watch the front!"  
  
Despite the glare and the firm order that was given the grin wouldn't leave the other's features as he did what he was told, moving to his feet then gathered the dishes in hand next turned to head out. "Yeess Ooaniki. I'll make sure to close the door to so you could have a little privacy." Suikotsu said in a teasing tone making Bankotsu twitch as he slipped to his knees and lifted a fisted hand. "That's not necessar-!"  
  
The door was shut anyways with a mild clack, making the braided man sit back down with an annoyed huff. Jakotsu moved to sit up slowly after his short nap and blinked slowly at the situation, staring at the door a moment before dark eyes turned to the annoyed leader. "Bankotsu?"  
  
"It's Nothing! You heard nothing." his tone was firm, his form tense but the blush on the other's cheeks betrayed what he felt. Embarassed. Jakotsu smiled softly.  
  
"So...does this mean I won't get a kiss?" The third asked almost in that same teasing tone Suikotsu had earlier, Bankotsu glared at the third upon hearing the question, however it left quickly when he studied Jakotsu's features then, the smile wasn't mocking and neither were his eyes. "It means..." Bankotsu left his mouth open a moment before closing it, not quite sure what to say to the other, what he felt and thought was there but the words he wanted out couldn't go past his lips. Jakotsu blinked a little as he placed a hand on the floor and leaned a little towards the other like he had done before only he did not come any closer, just waited for the younger man to finish. "It...means.."  
  
"..That you rather be kissed by me?" Jakotsu grinned.  
  
Bankotsu blushed again and arms flailed about. "Yes! No! Gaah!" He quickly got up from his place and began to head for the door of the room. "N-now is not the time for this Jakotsu! Have lots of thinking to do!" he opened the door but turned to face the other forcing a serious look to his face despite the soft pink to it. "So get some rest! you need it."  
  
"But Bankotsu.."  
  
The other headed out anyways and like before the door hit with a mild clack, it was Jakotsu's turn to give a light annoyed huff. "Mou...I can't sleep all day." However to be upset with that didn't last as he couldn't help but bring a smile to his face, lifting a hand to place fingers upon his lips, giving the tips a playful lick.  
  
_You want to be kissed by me, do you?_  
  
Jakotsu lowered that hand and fell back to lie down once more, staring at the ceiling a moment before eyes turned to the two weapons that sat side by side, the Banryuu and the Jakotsutou.  
  
_It hasn't been that long since we had been with eachother has it, Bankotsu? where there was only two.  
_  
He let a soft sigh pass as his eyes closed, he couldn't sleep his head no longer hurt however he still felt slow and sore in some places. Raising a hand to press the back of it over his forehead as to check his own tempurature, the skin still felt hot like the rest of his form but he felt cold too.  
  
_So why is it now that I want you? I had loved you before but never so deep as this, will it pass like the rest of the feelings I had for men before they died?_  
  
He shifted on the futon to his side, head on the box pillow, his back to the weapons and now faced the wall staring at it.  
  
_I don't want to see you bleed.  
_  
He gripped the blanket as to cover himself with it however paused and his gaze drifted down to the fabric in hand, lifting it more and pressed his face against it while eyes closed. A deep breath taken when he did that, taking in the scent they carried which were soft and sweet, which reminded him muchly of Bankotsu.  
  
_You're the last person I want to see bleed, you're the only person I want to just hold alone._  
  
"Bankotsu.." he whispered softly before pulling more of the blanket against his form and arms slipped around the fabric as though it were a whole other form itself. Nuzzling the soft material and dark eyes remained close as he did so, letting a soft moan leave his lips.  
  
_..And I will hold, when we are alone._  
  
He felt that weariness drifting in as it did before unexpectedly when he was listening to Suikotsu, he did not mean to fall asleep on the hyper man during his talking but he couldn't force himself up then. So he slept while the other watched him, nuzzling the blanket a moment more until he yawned softly. Allowing whatever it was that made him tired to do it's job which he assumed to be the medicine.  
  
_That fox demon wants to kill only me... I don't remember killing a fox demon or seeing a soldier turned into one before it died. Something else is going on._  
  
Last of the thoughts drifted by the third's mind before sleep took over completely. The window about opened from the gentle breeze going through, letting the noises of soft voices chatting, laughing and the chirping birds take over again. A small shadow bounces past the open window and into the room, crawling down from the wall and moves to stand in the middle of the room, beady eyes looking around cautiously then noticed the sleeping figure about. again that small creature clings to it's nut then slowly crawls over to the bag in the corner, giving another curious glance around before it bounced into the bag which tinkled from it's entry, deciding that to be the next best place to hide in for now.

_...............................................................................................................................................  
To Be Cont.  
_  
More notes: Repeating this for safety measures and such, Shichinintai belongs to the creator of InuYasha. you get the drill. On to Chapter four, what will the new side effects do? -cackles.- 


	4. Fox Demon

July/22/04

**

* * *

**

In the Silence.

* * *

By Vile Deadboss

_Notes: You know, everytime something new is added, something else I have on these fics are flicked off. Tends to be annoying. Anyways, here's another I would of had up sooner but.. I'll leave the details below. Enjoy!_

**IV: Fox Demon.**

Late afternoon approached, the sun reaching the horizon in prepare to set and the few clouds about gave shade once awhile to the semi warm air. The breeze that lingered from the mountains near gave some coolness to the members of the Shichinintai but despite the breeze offered that didn't stop the bald headed member to have his top undone and using his sash to keep it tied around his waist and the armor removed. Dealing with the heat he created from the bottle of sake and the fire that melted the metal of the glitched cannon, it had taken him some time to remodel the smallest part of it and so much to go through, he didn't worry of the heat spitting at him for he wasn't -that- careless.

A clunk heard of metal dropped atop another pile that created more following metallic racket, with a half machine looking frantic of what the dropped metal had done. "Oopshy!" he picked up the pipe dropped and returned it to rest atop the stack and next went to pick up the small pieces he knocked over, stacking them neatly. Renkotsu sighed, least he wouldn't be careless as long as he's not paying any attention to the sudden cleaning frenzy kotsu. Returning his attention to the metal cannon, he tried to estimate the time it would take for that part of the cannon to soften so he could began work on it, he could rush it if he grew the fire a bit more. Upon that thought he lifted the bottle of sake and prepared to do so, however ceased when the braided leader appeared past some trees and approached the stables they were using as their temporary workshop. "Yo, Renkotsu!"

"Oo-aniki." Renkotsu responded as he lowered that bottle and placed it on a wooden stand, deciding to let the fire deal with the cannon the slow way, he needed the short break. When Bankotsu entered the stables he took a glance to the half machine who grabbed a stick with straw upon it, a makeshift broom, and began to sweep around the area he was cleaning with that broom. The leader blinked at the sight of that but said nothing as he looked to Renkotsu then, finally noticing the top off.

"Isn't that dangerous? shouldn't you least wear your armor to avoid being burned?" Bankotsu lifted a finger to point to the topless Second who just snorted in response.

"Only if your sloppy, I will slip it back on when I hammer the cannon straight." Renkotsu folded his arms then took a look to the half machine cleaning up, Bankotsu followed that gaze.

"How long has he been doing that?"

"Since when I took the cannons off him, he's been able to move about more.."

"Aha. I see, and where did he get that?" Bankotsu pointed to the makeshift broom that Ginkotsu had whom was humming happily to himself and not even realizing the conversation was on him.

"He made it."

Bankotsu's eyes widen surprised but gave a smile. "Wow, impressive."

"Go ahead." The second said suddenly, making the braided man blink and look back to the other. "Eh?"

"I know you want to say it." Renkotsu continued, his eyes not once leaving Ginkotsu and awaited to hear what he would expect from the other. A sweatdrop appearing the side of Bankotsu's forehead. "Say what? He'll make a good wife someday?"

"You're starting to be predictable, Oo-aniki." Renkotsu turned away and went to a bag of tools, crouching upon his feet and began to dig through the sack, taking a selected few out. Bankotsu grinned a little to that as he followed the other but went towards a wall to lean on. "I'm not -that- bad, am I?" He asked, eyeing the tools curious that were taken out of the bag and placed on the ground beside the second. "Why do you have your top off anyhow? a little to cool for that isn't it?"

"I suppose, I got to hot and decided to leave it off while working. Would you prefer that I go naked?" The other asked, not leaving his attention to the bag he continued to rummage through.

"Now who's starting to sound like Jakotsu?" Bankotsu placed a hand over his mouth to cover a light cough, shoving that image aside which oddly made him cringe. "and No."

"Well is there something I could help you with or are you here to admire the both of us?" Renkotsu asked, gathering some of the tools he had out and moved to stand, making his way over to a wooden crate which he placed the tools atop on, Bankotsu pulled away from the wall and picked up the rest of the tools Renkotsu was unable to take and went over to the same crate and placed them down on it with the others.

"Actually I came to check out your progress on Ginkotsu here. And wondered when you wanted to take out the fox bandit?"

Renkotsu lifted his head rather quickly to look to the other. "When I..? but I thought.."

"After hanging around with the giggling Suikotsu I gave some thought to this. Since you're eager to test yourself out, this is a good time to do so." Bankotsu leaned against the crate and lifted a hand to raise a finger then. "Except, you're going to have to do this without Jakotsu."

"I'm well aware of that, if I do it again you and him would be excluded."

Bankotsu smiled and nodded. "Right, and instead of watching your progress I could stay here with him. Better chance to know if those bandits will come here or if that kid was right. You get the idea." Azure eyes lowered to scan the tools curiously, poking at one of them.

"Perfectly..." Renkotsu lifted a small hammer and looked it over, a smirk appearing over his lips. "But.."

"But?" the younger man left his attention from the tool he was scanning and back to the Second.

"Why do I get the other idea you just want to be left alone with Jakotsu?"

That blush which cursed him all day returned again. "Th-That's not the reason..! I..guh.." Bankotsu ceased his stammering and bit his tongue to get better control of himself. "I brought this idea up because I felt a -little- guilty of doubting you before and you Dare to tease me now with what Jakotsu did?"

"Is that a No?"

"If you decide on this, I am going to be left alone with him wether I want to or not!"

"You're avoiding the question, Ooaniki." That smirk becoming more amused as the Second's eyes left the tool and to the blushing younger man. Bankotsu gave him a glare. "No. I did not plan this to be left alone with him."

"Uh huh.."

"Stop teasing me!" Bankotsu growled slightly, his hand to a fist and threatened to break the crate under it's weight. Renkotsu only chuckled at the other's reaction. "I'm sorry, but you're so cute when you blush, I could see why Jakotsu likes to hug you often."

Bankotsu's form froze in that instant and his eyes widen at that response. Renkotsu lifted a hand to brush a finger over the other's features between the eyes then down to the tip of his nose. "So is that all? if you think that idea would work then I am all up for it, mere bandits wouldn't be a problem at all to deal with." that finger moved to next brush three digits over Bankotsu's cheek who stood frozen still, perhaps stuck in shock. "Whenever you want us to deal with them, Bankotsu, give the word. Right now I'd like to finish this piece... so anything else or are you going to stay and watch?"

Bankotsu couldn't stop staring despite the other's hand caressing his face, that smile Renkotsu held on his lips, that look in his eyes. After a long moment Bankotsu forced a hand up and quickly he placed a palm over Renkotsu's forehead, this caused the other to blink and those fingers dropped from the leader's face. Frowning, Bankotsu removed his hand from the other's forehead then. "You -are- warm."

"point?"

"Side effect three, if Anyone is acting like Jakotsu around here, it's you." Bankotsu pointed out, now understanding why Renkotsu isn't quite like Renkotsu. Realizing this himself finally the Second looked almost horrified of what he just did, pulling away from the crate with the hammer in hand he looked to the cannon. "Okay...I'm going to give this plan more thought, bug me at the front when you're..eh done." Bankotsu said before he slowly inched away from the crate and the now shocked Second. He began his way out but not without giving Ginkotsu a glance who ceased his cleaning and was watching the two wide eyed, Bankotsu smiled slightly and shrugged to the poor half machine who had to witness that and resumed his way out of the stable.

Once to the side of the main building and far away enough from sight of Renkotsu and Ginkotsu also everyone else, Bankotsu took that chance to lean against the wall and placed a hand on his chest, gasping. "What the Hell is wrong with today!?" He managed to semi shout, he knew well enough what was wrong but the need to say that outloud was to much for him to contain in, Especially knowing Renkotsu was pulling the exact moves Jakotsu had done to him many a times. Renkotsu hitting on Him? "I should just go kill this damn demon myself and get this fucking thing over with, this is supposed to be a nice break damnit!" Bankotsu whined and arms flailed about when he did, hand returning to his chest after. "Okay.. Take in deep breaths Bankotsu." he instructed to himself, doing that he took in about three deep breaths until he stopped. Noticing someone walking away from the temporary home and with two baskets in arm, slowly they walked towards the forest heading to a river their home resided not to far off from. Bankotsu narrowed his azure eyes at the figure, pulling away from the wall he began to follow that one into the forest whilst muttering to himself. "If I wanted to be alone with him, I can do so anytime without Ordering anyone away."

At first he was rushing to meet the figure, pushing branches aside and ducked from a few passed but he slowed down his pace when curious of where that one was going, to the river and why? not to bathe for it was no problem to get a bath ready. When that form finally made it to the river after quite a bit of walk through the trees, the figure slipped to his knees and placed the baskets aside. Bankotsu understood finally why they were there.

To catch fish.

With a sigh he stepped past some trees and approached the one near the river bank, hearing the movement of leaves disturbed the figure turned to see who followed him? "Bankotsu." He smiled.

"Jakotsu...You should be-"

"Resting, I know." the third finished as he turned his gaze to the baskets beside him. Bankotsu frowned some and went to stand beside him eyeing the baskets. "You know, you're going to need to be in the water to do that."

"I know." Jakotsu placed a hand behind his head, his hair was twisted up the way he usually had it, held by a normal wooden pin. The braided man stared at that pin, placing a hand at his chest. "Mukotsu wanted to cook more of that fish we had this morning since Ginkotsu liked it so I offered to get more. I'm able to move now that I got lots of rest but.." He gave a slight smile. "Once I made it to here I realized I might not be able to stand in the river." the third chuckled softly.

Bankotsu shook his head slowly and went to sit down on the dry bank edge beside the other. "Baka, should of let someone else do it like Suikotsu."

"I got tired of just lying around, wanted to do something." Jakotsu shrugged lightly. "I'm not as weak like you think I am."

Bankotsu's lips parted to say something but no words came out, he didn't know what to say as he studied the other for a long moment while the third just looked the river over, trying to pick the best possible spot within to catch fish.

_I don't need to order anyone away to be alone with him._ Bankotsu repeated those words in his mind, fingers curled against palm to a fist which that returned to place itself against his chest, azure eyes not moving off the other once. Jakotsu after a moment felt a stare upon him and he lifted his gaze to Bankotsu to be sure, finding the eyes definiately on him he smiled to the leader. "Is there something wrong?"

This broke the other out of his thoughts, unable to keep back that blush which returned to his face. "Uh.."

"You've been doing this all day." Jakotsu chuckled softly, hand placed to the ground so he could lean forward, closer to the other like he did before in Bankotsu's room earlier that day. Bankotsu watched him calmly enough though that soft pink against his features wouldn't leave. "Do you want me to kiss you now?" the third looked to him hopefully, wondering if it was alright, who would interrupt them there?

That blushed he had left eventually as Bankotsu closed his eyes and took in a soft but deep breath, eyes opening after and looked back to the third. Lifting a hand which he placed on Jakotsu's shoulder, he shook his head slowly. "No." he spoke softly. Disappointed at the answer, Jakotsu was about to pull back but was ceased from the hand gripping to his shoulder then, not allowing him to pull away. "I wa- want to kiss you." Bankotsu managed to say, despite he wanted to be calm and serious about it that stammering gave him away again, of how nervous this made him and afraid too.

What was he doing?

Jakotsu's dark eyes widen surprised at this, surprised at the answer especially. _Is he Serious? _Before he could even word out what his mind asked, Bankotsu slipped closer to the third and slowly leaned towards him, lips parted slightly to let soft breaths through. sapphire eyes closing just the slightest and his head tipped a little. Jakotsu watched him carefully, keeping still and was slow with his breathing, tempted to hold it as though that would make this easier on the leader who wanted to make the bold step.

Close enough Bankotsu hesitated for lips barely touched, their breaths pressed against eachother, even Jakotsu's breath quickened slightly and he dared not to make a sound when that hand on his shoulder tightened gently. Bankotsu let one last breath pass before he made his move to claim those lips.

But just as he was about to do that he was forced to inch back and his hand removed itself from the shoulder so fast it made Jakotsu jump as he didn't expect the hand to leave him nor the sound that was so close to his ear, a snap that ended at Bankotsu's hand. Jakotsu turned his gaze to find an arrow in Bankotsu's hand, the metal tip just barely brushed him. After that action was done, the leader immediatly stood up, cracking the arrow in half in his hand and next hopped away from the confused third, though confused no longer as a rustling of bushes were heard, someone trying to get away. Not fast enough for the angry leader who hopped again from a rock in the middle of the river and to the bushes where the arrow came from, the form of white and blue disappeared into the green. A few more rustlings of disturbed leaves heard of someone escaping and the other chasing then a sudden yelp from the one running away, Bankotsu had succeeded in catching the attacker.

"Gyaah!! Lemme go! lemme go!"

"Argh!"

The last cry from Bankotsu made Jakotsu slip to his knees to sit up a bit more, trying to see through the trees of what was going on and actually feared that the attacker may have hurt the leader. "Bankotsu..!?"

Before the third could ask of the other's safety a form came flying past the trees, over the river and crashed to the rocky bank with a pained yelp not to far from Jakotsu. Breath held a moment from that form tossed over like a rag doll, Jakotsu sighed relieved to know it was just the attacker and Bankotsu soon emerged from the bushes all fine but highly angry. He stepped into the river not caring much for getting his lower attire wet but soon hopped out to the rock again then another hop taken to the bank of where Jakotsu and the intruder were. The intruder who groaned painfully as he moved, after being tossed like that it took him awhile to register where he was and that he was amazingly still alive.

Just as that thought was registered Bankotsu stepped to the side of the intruder making that man gasp and prepared to scramble away from the scowling braided mercenary, He however was not allowing that intruder to go anywhere thus immediately placed a foot against his chest and pinned him down to the stone bank. The man pinned down ceased attempted scrambling and stared up at His attacker fearfully.

"Your armor is that of the soldiers in the village last night." Bankotsu started but almost ended the sentence in a growl, resuming on in that firm tone. "..To attack Jakotsu first though.. Are you one of the Fox demon's bandits?"

"Wh..what Fox demon?" The soldier asked in a shaking tone, his only response to that question was the leader's foot pressing down more against the other's chest, making the soldier squeak. "I don't know what your talking about! I attacked him first because he bore no protection on him! and..and.."

The soldier ceased when Bankotsu glared down at him, foot removing from his chest and he bent down to pick up the wounded man by his armor at the chest, preparing to drag him back to their temporary home. Azure eyes glanced to Jakotsu who watched the two, tipping his head in a silent order to the third to follow, without letting another second loose, Jakotsu got up from the bank, brushed his knees a little and went to follow the leader who already started making his way back to the building. While being dragged the soldier continued hoping anything he would sputter out would save him. "Y-you killed the village! all of you! I tried to seek revenge for them but I now see this is wrong and.. and.."

Halfway towards the home Bankotsu stopped as the soldier was being dragged ceased too. Lifting that injured man with one hand alone, dark sapphire eyes were narrowed to the soldier who looked back to the younger man still fearfully. "So you have nothing to do with the Fox Demon and his Bandits?"

"N-no.."

"Wrong Answer." With his free hand Bankotsu took grip of the Soldier's forehead, frantic the soldier tried to say anything more. "Wait-Grk!" twisting that head with a quick turn causing the neck to snap. Bankotsu ended that conversation there, still seeming very angry and resumed his way towards the building now dragging along a dead soldier. Jakotsu who still watched as he followed slowly and cringed at how the other ended that life, much as he admired Bankotsu with his skill with Banryuu, the way he killed men by hands alone were disturbing, no blood came out of it. Kyoukotsu, Kensuke and Suikotsu appeared from behind of the building to see what the noise was all about, all eyes were greeted by the two approaching members and a dead man, heading towards the one Bankotsu wanted to see, the braided man tossed the dead soldier before the feet of Kyoukotsu.

"I brought you a snack, Eat it and get rid of it, or get rid of it. I don't care what you do with it as long as it's away from Here." Bankotsu managed to say again firmly, his gaze went to the kid who held a bucket of water in his hands and was ready to shrink down when the leader looked to him. "And if this fucking demon doesn't make it's appearence tonight, You are going to take us to see him first thing in the morning!" Bankotsu had to pause on that a moment. "Or Afternoon depending how long this fucking antidote sticks around which reminds me it's Your fault in this too-!"

Ready to strangle the kid next, Jakotsu immediately slipped his arms around the leader's shoulders to prevent him from taking a step closer while Kensuke yelped and went to hide behind Kyoukotsu's leg. "Whoa! Bankotsu! Get a hold of yourself, non of this will be taken care of if you kill the little cutey now!" Jakotsu had to remind the other. Bankotsu's form stiffened at that mention and lowered his gaze where his dark strands hid his eyes.

"What did you call him Jakotsu?"

"Er...the Kid, Bankotsu. you can't kill him now, we need him." Jakotsu said carefully this time, unsure if what he said had affected the other or not and there was no way he was going to test that. The form under his arms relaxed after a moment but gaze still remained low and before anyone would expect it, he fell. "Eep!"

Jakotsu had caught the falling leader before he could reach the ground but needed assistance with Suikotsu who moved forward quickly to help hold Bankotsu up. Both of them took each arm over their shoulders. "Bankotsu??" Jakotsu placed a hand on his face worriedly, Suikotsu tipped his head to the building. "we need to get him inside, Kyoukotsu! Get Mukotsu to bring water to Bankotsu's room." he ordered as he began to help Jakotsu carry the braided man to inside the building carefully, Jakotsu who was confused with the other suddenly out like that also feared if the poison effected him too perhaps worse? "Suikotsu, why is he..?"

"He's not sick, Jakotsu."

As they made it to the room where Jakotsu was previously in to rest, they both gently placed the leader down on the futon, Jakotsu then slipped down beside him to make sure he was comfortable but also alright. "Why did he faint like that?"

"Stressed if anything." Suikotsu smiled lightly. "He woke up earlier then all of us, didn't eat all day except for this morning which wasn't much at all and considering how late we returned yesterday." The green striped kotsu slipped down to his knee beside Jakotsu but leaned over the knocked out leader's form, checking out his temperature and the like. "He's only worn out, today's excitement must of been to much for him." pulling back from the leader after checking and sat, glancing to Jakotsu who sighed relieved to hear that.

"...Or he could of been worn out by whatever you two were doing alone at the river." the half doctor grinned.

This time Jakotsu blushed and looked up to the other surpised. "Ah! Nothing like that happened!"

"Suure...So why was he all worked up by some soldier interrupting like that?"

"..Because that soldier tried to kill me first while Bankotsu almost..-!" Jakotsu stopped quickly and covered his mouth, Suikotsu lifted a brow at the other stopping himself from finishing but the grin returned again which made Jakotsu pull back a little from the grinning Kotsu.

"So you two Were doing something there!"

"Doing what?" Mukotsu asked randomly as he entered with a cloth and a bowl of water. "Here's the water as asked Suikotsu, is he alright?"

Suikotsu turned his attention away from the blushing Jakotsu to Mukotsu, giving him a calm nod. "he's fine, just worn himself out good today is all."

"That's good to hear." the shorter man went to put the bowl and cloth on a short legged table near the bed. Suikotsu watched him a moment before he moved to his feet. "He'll need some rest and stay cool a little, meanwhile we should go get supper ready cause we are going to have a starving leader later." Suikotsu grinned to the two but the grin became a smirk as he turned his gaze back to Jakotsu. "But I'd imagine he would jump to dessert first before supper."

Jakotsu's jaw fell.

"Make sure he stays cool, Jakotsu, have the cloth of water on his forehead or anywhere else he could be hot, strip him if you have too." Suikotsu nodded after giving that order then turned to leave quickly with a snicker before the third could kill him. Jakotsu just flushed embarressed this time and turned his gaze down to Bankotsu. Mukotsu just blinked at all that.

"He's strange when he's hyper."

"Very." Jakotsu muttered slightly. The shorter man looked to Jakotsu who kept his gaze low still, he lifted a curious brow but shrugged and decided to head out of the room to let the taller man alone to take care of the leader, however he paused near the doorway and looked back to Jakotsu. "Ah.. did you manage to catch any fish?"

Jakotsu looked up to Mukotsu then shook his head slowly. "I...wasn't given the chance to, I left the baskets at the bank.." he explained a little but not quite sure how much more to say, Mukotsu smiled and waved a hand to him.

"Alright, worry about the leader, I'll have Suikotsu get them for me." With that decided he stepped out of the room and closed the shouji with a gentle clatter, leaving Jakotsu to stare at the paper door a moment before his eyes lowered to the now sleeping Bankotsu.

"When do I not worry about you?" He sighed, lifting a hand to brush fingers gently over the other's forehead, pushing back the strands before fingertips slid over the face next tenderly, all the while admiring the worn out leader. "Bankotsu.." two fingers brushed over the slightly parted lips, feeling the warm touch of the other's soft breaths escaping. "..You really were going to kiss me, weren't you?" Those fingers soon left those lips and lifted to brush them against his own, giving the tips a gentle lick of his tongue then.

After that moment Jakotsu inched closer to the table with the bowl of water and dipped the cloth into the bowl, getting it soaked through before he lifted it and twisted the now wet cloth to rid of the excess water. Folding the cloth as he looked back to the sleeping form he lowered the cloth atop the other's warm forehead, grinning lightly. "Well.. it wouldn't be like me if I didn't say.. I am going to enjoy stripping you, Ooaniki." So with that said, the third went to remove the other's armor and clothing off to make it a little cooler for him.

Meanwhile, outside Ginkotsu who was shooed out of the stables temporarily because his commander had trouble concentrating on working with the other being neat frenzy in the heated place. Began his way towards the other building, steps taken lightly at a time as the half machine tried to figure out what could he do in the meantime? Surely there was lots to do in the kitchen or maybe he could go clean up the front like he did before, fix Renkotsu's room since they removed that tree. All thoughts ceased for the half machine when he stopped his steps and stared ahead of him.

The kid who seemed to be sneaking around the back and looked to be listening near a window, not looking through it but just listened. This made the metallic man narrow his sight and resumed his steps towards that kid. "Kenshuke!" He spoke in a loud metallic voice. This of course made the kid jump but forced back a sound for he did not want to be busted near the window where others inside could hear, quickly he ran away from the window and towards the machine to answer the call of his name.

"Y-yes Ginkotsu sama?"

"What are you doing sneaking around, gesh!" The half machine demanded to know, his only eye still narrowed.

"I was.. waiting there for Kyoukotsu. He told me to wait while he disposed of the soldier's body." Kensuke reported.

"The soldiers body?" This made Ginkotsu blink his only eye. Kensuke nodded and continued. "Hai, Bankotsu sama met up with a soldier at the river and killed him he brought the body over to Kyoukotsu to have him rid of it."

Ginkotsu was silent for the moment then, should he return to the stables and let Renkotsu know of this? however recalling of being pushed out for awhile he decided to report this to Renkotsu after, noticing Kyoukotsu returning with no soldier with him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to rid of the blood that seeped down the side of the giant's chin. Kensuke walked away from the half machine to join the giant in returning to the kitchen area of the building. With nothing else better to do, Ginkotsu went to follow them to see what he can do.

Least he followed them a couple of steps until he noticed a squirrel that had jumped out of the window and ran past him, blinking at this he eyed the small animal curious then he realized it was wearing some kind of gold chain around it's neck. "Gesh?" Assuming it to be the squirrel the Second had wanted him to kill before and that it had stoled something, Ginkotsu began to follow it away from the building, the squirrel paused in it's skipping and glanced back to scan with it's beady eyes to see who was following? the heavy steps from the half machine were felt and now seeing who it was on it's tail, it turned to resume it's skipping towards the trees and down the path where the river was, a hop on a tree to jump from branch to branch to get through towards the river. Ginkotsu who kept following the squirrel and tried to keep an eye out for the small creature, once in awhile losing sight of it when it jumped to a different tree.

Once at the river and losing sight of the small animal again, Ginkotsu couldn't help but think that wasn't the squirrel he failed to kill and he didn't recall that bag of treasure having any gold chains to it either. "Not an ordinary squirrel." He noted in a low metallic tone.

Though not low enough for another replied to it. "You are correct on that."

Form turned quickly to the direction of the tone, Ginkotsu lifted his metallic arm in ready for use. His sight.. on that squirrel again he couldn't help but blink at it soon after. "Gesh? a talking squirrel?"

"Yeah, that's right, I'm a talking demon squirrel." the little animal mocked as it hopped off the branch and to a rock where it perched on. Though soon as it perched on the rock it's form melted and soon a simple quick green flame burned for a second or two on the rock which melted away to show another larger figure. It's form was pale and had red eyes, it's hair was long in the color of dark green and so was the tail to match, the ears above the head showed a lighter green however. Feet that were likely back paws of a fox and that creature remained perched atop the rock, that familiar gold chain around it's neck. The creature slicked it's tongue over lips to wet them as he eyed the machine over. "Hn, and I had expected that idiot woman looking member of yours to come out to follow me but He was to busy obsessing over undressing your leader's clothes to notice I."

"Ohu? Jakotsu is undressing the leader?" Ginkotsu blinked then shook his head slowly. "I knew it. Jakotsu was bound to get in the leader's pants sometime!"

This almost made the creature fall off the rock. "..What's so important about That?!"

"Those two are always together! they laugh together! they drink together! and sometimes Sleep together! It's just Obvious what they do." Ginkotsu gave a happy nod at figuring that out and having it confirmed.

"Well that woman wannabe better enjoy his time while he fucking can!" The creature snapped, disliking very much to be ignored for that.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to ruin that for him?" Another familiar voice spoken behind the fox, this made the fox surprised but also forced him to jump off the rock and when he did a slash at the air was heard. Landing upon the ground the creature glared it's crimson eyes at the attacker, the attacker withdrew his claws as a twisted grin took over his face. "So you decided to make an appearence afterall, eh fox demon?"

"I have no quarrel with you all, just Him." the creature hissed. "If that kid hadn't failed to do as commanded.."

"The kid would of failed anyways and for your information? it effected All of us not just Jakotsu." taking some steps past the rock, the attacker dashed forward with claws ready for a second strike. "So we all owe You a favor!"

Slash made the fox creature mearly leaped over his attacker but when he did, Ginkotsu had his metallic arm lifted and aimed. the claw of his arm shot at the fox in an attempt to stab, the chain rattling. The creature however grabbed that claw as it came for him but it still pushed him to slam against the tree, hitting it with an "urf!" skidding down the tree and still held the claw, the attacker thrusted forward for a third strike, this time the fox creature threw the claw at the attacker before Ginkotsu had the time to retract it. The attacker mearly ducked and took that advantage to skid at the ground to slice at the feet.

Quickly with the help of the tree, he jumped away from that spot and pushed at the tree to avoid the slash. Growling. "Fine! if you want to be involved!" he perched himself atop that rock again and from behind his ear he took hold of two leaves, fingers snapped which transformed the leaves into two weapons revealing long thin blades for each of his hands which gripped to the weapons. "Let's get this over with!" 

The Skitzo got up from his skid and brushed at his robe some but ceased when Ginkotsu approached him and poked at a small rip on his clothing. "Suikotsu! Don't do that again you ruined your outfit!" The half machine scolded the other.

"Aww! but it's only a little rip! easily repairable, I'm sure Jakotsu is able to fix it up for me after we kill this fox demon that Ooaniki has been so steamed about because were all loopy from Mukotsu's medicine. Hey! he'll be really happy when we kill him and bring the demon's head to him, neee?" The skitzo spoke quite quickly and Ginkotsu who managed to catch all that nodded in a happy affirmative.  
  
"Yes! but which head?" the other asked in a blink.

A thud was heard that made both the shichinintai members glance over to find the fox demon on the ground but slowly he got up though twitched to what he just heard. "What.. the.. Hell was that about?!" he demanded to know after and stood up straight.

"Bringing both heads in would probably work." Suikotsu spoke with a grin as he continued, Ginkotsu nodded in agreement.

"Damnit! Stop ignoring me and decide that After you supposingly kill me!"

Before he could make any other moves toward the two, a snap of fire suprised the demon to jump back to avoid the flames then turned to see a new attacker about, or rather two. "..Guh!"

"Ah? so this is our fearsome fox bandit?" Mukotsu lifted a brow, petting a small bamboo canister as though ready to use it on the creature. Renkotsu who was leaning against a tree and had his top and armor back on, the flask which was usually at his side he held in his hands now, eyeing the demon top to bottem before he shrugged lightly.

"Hn, and after the trouble he's given us I expected something worse, not another whiney kid."

"Who the Hell are you calling a Kid!?" The fox creature yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry." Renkotsu smirked. "A kit."

"Haven't we been through this before?" Ginkotsu returned his attention to Suikotsu who giggled at that mention.

"Deja vu!"

"Whassat mean?"

"Hell if I know."

Both the half machine and the skitzo broke into giggles this time which angered the fox creature more for being mocked not by two members now but three and he has yet to hear a crack from the shorter man. Renkotsu who usually rolled his eyes at those two for their unusual behavior he couldn't help but smirk, especially at how it was effecting the demon. "Suikotsu, Ginkotsu." the Second spoke quickly which brought the two quick to attention despite the effects of the medicine. "Kill him."

The creature agreed with that and took tight grip to the weapons he had but soon realized a problem with this, he could fight those two without a problem but he did not doubt the other two would interefere and he was muchly outnumbered in this. Especially when he didn't have the items for better weapons on hand. "Shit." Slowly he backed away when Ginkotsu and Suikotsu began to advance on the creature, taking each sides slowly and that look the skitzo had bothered the fox demon further.

And with the way they mocked him earlier was Not going to help things further. "Sha! I was only here for that Jakotsu of yours, not you two so.." letting the weapons drop that revert back to the shape of leaves he outstretched his free hands to let those green flames appear but like fireballs tossed to each side hopping off his rock after. "..Next time!" Ginkotsu slipped to a side to avoid one fireball and Suikotsu did the similiar. But when they moved to chase after and attack the fox demon, his form melted again and that flame appeared, just as Suikotsu got close enough to slice his claws at the green fire it dissipated when he did that, the demon was no longer there.

After that missed attack they heard a flap of wings and looking towards to some trees where a large bird emerged from with a gold chain around it's neck and flew away, far enough that there was no point to chase it. "Damnit." Suikotsu cursed first at his failure there. "No heads for the leader tonight."

"Nope." the half machine agreed.

Renkotsu and Mukotsu watched as that bird disappeared to the direction of the village they attacked, that confirmed a part of the kid's story. "If I hadn't made that glitch to Ginkotsu's cannon, there would of been a better chance to get him." the Second sighed, shaking his head after. Receiving a pat to his leg from the shorter member he then glanced down to him.

"Well, we know who and what were up against now. You have time to finish that cannon so I doubt he's going to return anytime soon." Mukotsu turned his gaze away from the Second and to the two baskets that still sat where they are undisturbed. "And I don't think Ooaniki is going to be upset at any of us for not being able to catch him." Hands clapped together then as his eyes brightened. "Ooaniki! that's right, we need to get supper ready before he wakes up!"

Renkotsu blinked at this. "Wake up?"

"Yes, yes! come with me, I'll explain it to you." about to turn he turned his attention to the other two who were still watching the direction of where the fox demon went. "Suikotsu! I still need those fish!" he reminded the half doctor. At the mention of that Suikotsu turned and headed for the baskets Jakotsu left behind. "Right! getting to them!" Ginkotsu watched the Skitzo a moment before he went to follow, seeing if he could help any. Mukotsu nodded happy with this then turned and began his way back to the building to go back to cooking.

"Even though odd from the side effects, they are pretty cute like that." the shorter man grinned as he stepped past some trees. Renkotsu watched the two a moment then glanced to the direction of where the fox demon went a moment before he too turned to follow the shorter man, not answering to that. He would agree if he didn't feel so bothered by a certain side effect himself which he's going to have to force himself to ignore for the entire evening.

* * *

_To Be Cont._

_More Notes: Okay, took forever because I had a cold that prevented me from doing alot of stuff. Cleaning, cooking, writing, drawing and even Worse.. Singing. And I still have it but it's going away so if this fic seems so much more ooc or if I seem a little offtrack on it I apologize greatly for that. Enough out of me, on to next fic!_

_Hmm, school is around already? wow, not even september yet._


	5. Plans

August/20/2004

* * *

**In the Silence.**

* * *

By Vile Deadboss. 

_Notes: Yeah, yeah, I know. way overdue on this one. (and so many others.) Anyhow, it's alot more out of character then usual so I apologizefor that. Otherwise Enjoy!_

**V: Plans**

"Nngh.." Lifting a hand to place over his forehead the leader couldn't tell where he was at the moment nor cared too for his body ached. A sign he usually recalled that he's been through a tense battle or a tense arguement, which he feels after a couple of hours of sleep. The need for more sleep was tempting but his stomach said otherwise demanding this strong body to be supplied with food, and recalling more that he didn't eat since breakfast which wasn't a whole lot. Fingers brushed over his hair then to his forehead where a semi damp cloth lay and warm due to his body temp. His azure eyes opened slightly to find the ceiling above him which was painted orange and gold, a sign of the sun setting. Evening.

_What happened?_

About to move to sit up he felt heavy at his other arm, sliding that cloth off his head and turned some to his side to see why? a form resting their own head atop the other's arm and eyes closed as they seemed asleep beside the other, rest of the body on the floor but the head that used his arm as a pillow.

_Jakotsu..?_

Unable to figure out why that one wasn't sleeping in his room and is beside him, he then realized that Jakotsu could of been taking care of him from whatever had happened. However it soon all clicked to what happened. Frantic, he realized more that the other was sick and He was taking care of him? he moved to sit up and carefully slipped his arm from beneath the other's head, however the movement alone cause the third to wake up. Head lifted from the leader's arm and a hand reaches to rub his yukata sleeve over closed, tired eyes, yawning.

"Nnh.. Morning Aniki."

"Jakotsu." The younger man smiled relieved somewhat to see the other wasn't as bad as he thought but the worry was still there. "Are you still tired? you should sleep more if you..-" A finger slipped to his lips quickly, silencing him in that instant with the third smiling softly.

"I'm fine.. besides I'm to hungry to even go back to sleep, haven't eaten since this morning!" he reminded the other, Bankotsu blinked a moment before he smiled again.

_That's right.. he wasn't able to hold it down before._

Nodding lightly, he wasn't going to push the third to rest up yet. Jakotsu pulled that finger away to place a hand on Bankotsu's forehead checking his temperature before that hand withdrew. Eyeing the other's rest of the form after with a small grin which made the leader blink. He glanced to himself to see why? he then gave a soft sound which was close to a squeak, grabbing that blanket to place over his lower form. "Why am I undressed?"

"Suikotsu told me to remove your clothes to keep you cool." a playful grin to the third's lips. Bankotsu narrowed his sight warily at him.

"And I suppose you were more then happy to volunteer for that?"

"Of course!" Jakotsu chirped, sliding close and upon the futon with the other to slip his hands around the leader's arm to hug, leaning his head atop his shoulder, hair that was no longer held up by a wooden pin draped over the shoulder he leaned on. "..Anything to keep you okay, you scared me when you fainted like that."

Bankotsu was about to say something to the other agreeing like that but ceased at what he said after. He didn't find it odd for the third to hug him like that since he did it so often, worrying him however? lifting a hand to pet Jakotsu's hair which he did a few times until he paused to study the strands over his shoulder, soon his fingers slipped through them to hold. To his surprise Jakotsu's hair was softer then he thought, and why did he think otherwise?

"Oh! I found this in your robe too, it's really pretty." Jakotsu spoke suddenly, not realizing the touch to his hair as he pulled away from Bankotsu who was forced to release his hold to the strands. The third leaned over to the table to pick up the blue marble hairpin that sat beside the bowl, handing it to Bankotsu who's sapphire eyes widen to the other finding it. "It's perfect size for your hair if your planning to put it up too! I can show you how if you need me-"

Immediately taking it from the other, Bankotsu placed his hand over it and against his chest as though to hide it from the third even so to late. The blush apparent on his face. "No, thank you! I.. er.. rather learn that myself." he coughed a touch embaressed, he was also biting his tongue for lying and blushing further, mostly for the reason why he had the hairpin.

"Oh?" Jakotsu blinked at that reaction but he grinned soon after as it dawned on him. "Ooh, I get it!"

Shocked that the other was able to figure it out so quickly those eyes widen again at that response. "You do..?"

"You want to dress up pretty too, don't you? I can give you make up tips!"

Bankotsu fell back on the futon and shut an eye with a wince when his head hit the pillow board. "Ngh! That's not why I'm..." tongue bite. "No, thanks.. I'll learn that by myself too."

Jakotsu cringed when the other fell back and hit his head upon that board. "Mou.. that looked like it hurt." he crawled near and over the leader than which made Bankotsu blink at the other over him. "Need me to kiss it better?"

"Jakotsu.." Bankotsu frowned lightly to the other who just gave him a playful grin. Pulling back from the leader then to let him sit up and he did. Setting that hairpin beside the pillow board before he slipped to his knees while Jakotsu sat calmly beside the futon, watching the leader stretch his nearly naked form. "If anyone is going to be on top.. it's Me!" And like a cat he suddenly pounced on Jakotsu and knocked the third back to the floor whom yelped at the sudden attack, pinned to the floor by the leader Jakotsu's dark eyes widen surprised at this.

"And you know what happens when I am at top?" Bankotsu gave a feral grin down to the third member who was somewhat wary at Bankotsu's sudden playfulness but he than grinned hoping it was what he had in mind.

"I could guess?"

"And you would be wrong."

"Huh?"

Before Jakotsu could understand that he didn't expect those hands to stray from their hold. Bankotsu's fingers slipped down to tickle at Jakotsu's sides, thighs and wherever else he was sensitive without moving from atop the other. Jakotsu yelped and giggled at the sudden tickle attacks and hands reached to stop those hands. "Aha! Ban! Aah! Stop it!" His back arched somewhat then his form squirmed and attempted to get away as the other resumed to tickle but after a moment of that and before Jakotsu could get away. Bankotsu pinned him down with an amused smile as he had the other beneath him gasping for air and moaning lightly to his form left sensitive from the attacks. "that was evil!" the third whined.

"..but it sure left an interesting effect on you." Bankotsu said randomly, unexpected for the third again which left him blushing in return.

And as the unexpected went on the paper door slid open with a clatter and the all familiar bouncy skitzo entering. "Hey you two, Supper is rea- Geesh!" He nearly jumped back and almost knocked over the shorter man who was behind him. The sight before him of an almost naked Bankotsu who had Jakotsu pinned down to the floor beneath him and the third was still panting softly to catch his breath. Suikotsu just blinked and so did Mukotsu who peeked from behind the Skitzo.

"So he Did jump straight to dessert.. Should we leave you two alone?" Suikotsu grinned widely, making the two blush and in unison.

"No!"

"That's not what happened!"

"It's not what it looks like!"

Jakotsu and Bankotsu stopped themselves from saying anymore and looked to eachother, both shocked and embaressed, Suikotsu remained at the door with that wide grin still. "Uh huuh... Join us outside when you two are done with dessert." Suikotsu turned to head out and Mukotsu just blinked at the situation, shaking his head after as he stepped out to follow muttering of that was the last time he used that poison mixture. The door shut by Mukotsu with a soft clack, Jakotsu leaned his head back onto the floor with a groan.

"Bankotsu."

"Hn?"

"Let's do it now since they think were doing that stuff anyways."

Bankotsu blinked not following the other on that. "What stuff?"

Lifting a brow at the braided man Jakotsu wasn't sure if the other was kidding or if he was serious but considering the look on his face.. "Nevermind." Jakotsu muttered, he couldn't take advantage of the other like that anyways he would sure feel hell of a guilty unlike with some men. "..Wouldn't want to hurt you."

"And if I hurt you instead?" Bankotsu lifted a brow of his own, remaining atop the other and this made Jakotsu blush again. Did Bankotsu even know what he was talking about? He answered anyways.

"Hurt me all you want."

That grin returned to the leader but that's where Jakotsu narrowed his eyes dangerously at Bankotsu who froze in a second. "But no tickling."

"Aww!"

"Or I'll get sick on you again." Jakotsu threatened.

Bankotsu chuckled as he lowered his form on Jakotsu's, features close to the third's who blushed at the close contact even more to other parts of him feeling the half naked leader moreso then he expected. "Alright.. I'll get off you, in the condition you make sure you eat enough this evening or I will hurt you that way." The leader's tone was firm towards him, he only gave a small nod to Bankotsu who grinned happy to see that. Slipping off Jakotsu finally and he still held his hands to help pull him up too, Jakotsu followed without a word.

_Tease, tease, tease! _Jakotsu shouted in his mind. _Bankotsu is never like that.. _or Was he? Moving to sit upon his knees as he watched Bankotsu went about gathering his clothes and sliding them on, the leader pausing as he eyed the armor in wonder if he should bother? "Ooaniki."

"Hm?" The braided man answered as he tied the sash around his form.

"Did you drink any of that tea?" Jakotsu lifted a finger in wonder that rested below his lips. Bankotsu glanced to the other with a raised brow. "I did, why?"

_That explains alot._

It made sense to the third of Bankotsu's unusual behaviour. "Curious." was his only answer before he moved to stand slowly. "I'll be out there with the others." Jakotsu informed the leader as he brushed his yukata down a bit, smiling to Bankotsu before he went to open the shouji with a soft clatter, leaving Bankotsu to finish dressing.

Bankotsu however just blinked as he watched the other leave like that suddenly.

_S'funny.. thought he always liked that sort of attention._

Walking through the hallway carefully as he brushed his hair back, Jakotsu sighed. Somewhat disappointed in himself but moreso to the tea that he knew had effected everybody differently save for Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu. About to head towards the door that led outside, he paused in wonder about his room, making his way towards it he realized the door was shut, so carefully he opened it. Looking inside it was as empty as he left it, except for the make up that were still in the sack and his clothes that were neatly folded beside them and his armor?

Still sat at the corner of where he left it. Jakotsu frowned in wonder if the poison had gotten itself upon it? He would have to ask Mukotsu about that later, the thought of taking it outside to air out better had come to the third's mind. so taking a step inside his room, he then jumped slightly from a hand placing itself on his shoulder suddenly. "Eep!" Turning quickly to see who, he found the second in command there with that always calm and almost next to no emotion upon his features. "Renkotsu."

"Should it be wise for you of all people to be in there?"

"Why not? I've taken up more antidote than anyone else here so I think I'm alright to-"

Renkotsu shook his head as he grabbed Jakotsu's arm and tugged him lightly away from the doorway, confused Jakotsu moved as he was tugged to and watched the second shut the paper door. "I don't think Ooaniki would approve of this either, if you're worried about your armor, leave it to air out with the rest of the room."

"Isn't sleeping near it just as dangerous though?" Jakotsu asked with a raised brow, turning to glance to the room across which was likely to be Renkotsu's.

"The door is shut and thanks to the tree I have an extra window, I don't think it would effect me at all unlike being in that room." Renkotsu noted to Jakotsu and began to step out of the hallway while still held a gentle grip to Jakotsu's arm tugging him again to follow, not objecting Jakotsu did follow while giving the door to his own room another glance. "How long do I have to wait for it to air out, aniki?"

"Mukotsu says a day."

"Than I'll get my armor tomorrow.. Okay!" a smile over the unpainted lips as they both stepped outside of the temporary home, one would call it a mansion but it was just a home to the members now until they feel like moving on, or in this case, til they get better. Joining the others outside and the new kid Kensuke, Renkotsu released his hold to Jakotsu whom stepped away from the second and went to sit beside the bouncy Suikotsu, looking over the trays curiously to see what was for supper.

Renkotsu ceased his steps when Jakotsu pulled away from him and watched him a long moment, Jakotsu who was given a bowl of rice and chopsticks with it so the third began to eat while listening to Suikotsu talk about what they added to the fish. He was pretty sure at this point the tea was the blame for his staring on the third, making note of his every moment, how lose the yukata was against the third's form. Simple enough to..

A slap of a hand on Renkotsu's shoulder made him snap back to attention also twitched from the unexpected slap. He glanced to the hand than to the owner of it. "Ooaniki." Renkotsu noted, Bankotsu nodded once as his eyes were on the rest of the members, surveying as he was doing. "I thought after what happened this afternoon you would learn not to touch me right now." a bit of sweat appearing on Bankotsu's brow as he forgot about that thus removed his hand quickly from the second's shoulder.

"Right, which makes me glad you're wearing your top and armor again." Bankotsu spoke lowly, not wanting the others to catch that. Renkotsu couldn't help but smirk as how earlier had effected the other.

"Glad to see your doing well, I was informed you had fainted earlier."

"Yeah.. overworked myself, still feeling it." The leader answered before sighing, lifting a hand to place on his shoulder and rubbed it lightly. "Considering to take a bath after supper and before resting up again."

"Sounds like a plan." Renkotsu folded his arms but raises one hand to place under his chin as he thought of something. Bankotsu glanced to the second than and frowned.

"You are -not- joining me."

Renkotsu blinked to that and glanced to Bankotsu, giving a small chuckle soon after and shook his head. "Well, whenever your available, I have to report of the fox demon to you sometime." With a nod, he stepped away from Bankotsu but the younger man's azure eyes widened to the mention and quickly moved forward to grab Renkotsu's arm before he got any further. However he found himself nearly clinging to the second as his vision blurred a moment there making him trip. "Shit!" caught by a pair of hands that now held the leader, Bankotsu realized the arm he tried to grab was holding him up too. Renkotsu had caught him before he fell.

"...Overwork or not, Ooaniki, very unlike of you to be so clumsy."

Bankotsu only hissed in response and stood on his own without the other's help, straightening his top a bit before his eyes lifted to glance to the others who were all quiet and their own eyes on the leader.

"Bankotsu! are you alright?" Jakotsu asked, who looked quite concerned for the braided one. Bankotsu smiled lightly as he went to sit near Jakotsu and Suikotsu. "I'm fine Jakotsu, just waking up still." Tiredness being his only explaination right now, he doubt he's been poisoned otherwise would of effected him worse before.. right?

Wary, Jakotsu nodded a little but still kept his eyes on Bankotsu, who took a bowl of rice handed to him from Suikotsu. Mukotsu approached the three and took a seat beside the leader, studying him in wonder what effected him like that. "Get enough sleep, Ooaniki?"

"Plenty."

Bankotsu stuffed some rice in his mouth with the chopsticks but froze when Suikotsu raised his hand to place on Bankotsu's forehead, checking his temperature a moment before the hand leaves. Bankotsu resumed to eating. "Normal." Suikotsu responded, Mukotsu slid his hands around one of Bankotsu's wrists and checked for the pulse, this again made the leader still. "Pulse rate is normal too." Suikotsu than took one of Bankotsu's chopsticks and tapped the leader's lips with that chopstick, this is where the leader glared.

"Come on, Aniki, we have to see the color of your tongue and make sure you're not sick like Jakotsu."

Jakotsu bit his lip as to hold back a laugh. Shaking his head once Bankotsu opened his mouth wide to the skitzo. A look of amusement in the sapphire eyes as Suikotsu looked at the mouth than made a face and looked away. "Er.. will do that when you're done eating." he returned the chopstick to the leader whom took it back with a grin and returned to chewing his rice, swallowing too.

"Give me a report on the Fox demon." Bankotsu ordered as he took another bit of the rice into his mouth and awaited to hear it, wondering who else met with him.

Upon hearing that, Jakotsu looked up from his rice and listened to this, surprised that the fox demon -did- come to their temprorary base. Renkotsu had went to stand beside Ginkotsu and checked his arm out as the other was busy eating the fish he was given, deciding to speak first for him. "Ginkotsu was the first to see him, The fox demon apparently takes different forms and has been watching us, unsure for how long." Ginkotsu nodded, putting the small empty tray down that once had fish on it. "Gesh, The demon was a squirrel."

"A Squirrel?" Bankotsu blinked. "Renkotsu's squirrel?"

"That damn thing is not my squirrel." the second twitched at the mention.

Ginkotsu shook his head. "It wasn't Renkotsu's squirrel, this one had a gold chain on it's neck and when he took form he wore that gold chain still."

Sighing, the second gave up and went back to checking out the arm. Genkotsu resumed since he was done eating for the moment. "That squirre- er.. fox demon has no interest on killing us, Oo-aniki." Bankotsu raised a brow and ceased on eating his rice, lowering the bowl and held the chopsticks in his hand. The half machine seemed relunctent to finish, turning his gaze over to Jakotsu who was listening then back to Bankotsu. "..The fox demon wants revenge only on Jakotsu."

A crack was heard from the leader after that was said, coming from the bamboo chopsticks that were broken in half within the braided man's palm. Suikotsu grabbed another pair which he handed over to replace the broken ones. "I expected that to happen." the Skitzo grinned. Bankotsu said nothing as he tossed the broken ones aside and took the new ones which he held onto the same as before but more careful this time. "So the kid didn't lie about that."

"I had no intention to Bankotsu sama-"

Bankotsu narrowed his dark gaze at the kid who silenced immediately and took a step back. Jakotsu sighed and shook his head slowly. "I didn't kill many soldiers on our last battle, and non of them looked like a demon to me at all."

"It is strange." Renkotsu pulled away from Ginkotsu and picked up a cloth to wipe his hands off the oil he just put on the other's arm. "for such a revenge, the creature is not doing a good job of attempting to kill Jakotsu. especially if we had not known of his form before he could of killed him when we had left him alone this afternoon."

"I feel so loved by you Aniki." Jakotsu huffed.

Bankotsu smirked to the response, nodding once to Renkotsu in agreement. "He had alot of chances so what is he up to really?"

"Ano.."

The little voice started, all of the eyes of the Shichinintai went to Kensuke who squeaked, not expecting all of the attention on him. "The fox demon is named Shiro. Shiro's brother was named Mizuri that Jakotsu supposingly killed. Shiro, is the green haired fox and always wears that gold chain his brother gave to him, Mizuri has blue hair.. and well.." The kid quieted down a bit when he noticed Bankotsu's eyes narrow at him again and not in that good way either. If the leader ever looked at him in a good way.

"And where did that all come from? I thought the fox demon was only using you and your sister to poison Jakotsu here." Bankotsu's tone was firm, it wasn't that he didn't believe the kid but to share the names of those demons now? Kensuke bit his lip a moment and held tight to the dishes in his hands.

"Well.. I thought you were keeping me alive to only have me lead you to where they are hiding and holding my sister captive. I didn't think you would need anymore info on them.. til now." he lowered his gaze to the ground. "But that is their names, I only know because of Mizuri, he used to work with a man who was taking care of my sister and I. Both of them were soldiers at that camp you...destroyed." He ended it there, unable to share anymore than that. Somehow sorry for the kid, Kyoukotsu patted Kensuke's back very lightly with two fingers.

Sighing to that story shared, Bankotsu turned his gaze away and shook his head. "Well I suppose that's proof to know Jakotsu did indeed has killed the fox demon's brother in the raid."

Jakotsu frowned, he lifted his hand and each finger raised as he tried to recall up all the soldiers killed. "let's see, one that almost hurt Bankotsu no aniki, two that tried to take off.." he paused there at three fingers, the only soldier that seemed unusual was the one who managed to sneak up to Bankotsu without the leader knowing. Though considering how deep in thought he was on that night, a small sweatdrop at the side of the third's head as he recalled those thoughts too.

_Bankotsu still frustriates me.. _

"Whoa, hold on a second there.." Renkotsu waved a hand to Jakotsu to catch his attention, successfully he did when the other looked up to the wave. "Bankotsu almost got Hurt that night?"

A choke heard from the leader who at that moment was returning back to eating his rice, he smacked his own chest a few times and cleared his throat before speaking. "geh! Don't get any ideas! I already explained the situation that night."

The bald man turned his gaze to the leader and smirked, amused to knowing this new information. "Oh? so why is it that you failed to share this?"

"Because it was unecessary and Jakotsu took care of that soldier before I could, 'nuff said."

That ended when Bankotsu glared to the other who was very much tempted to resume but decided to be silent and keep that smirk to his face. It was all that was needed really to irritate the braided man. Jakotsu sighed, returning to his own rice to finish off but paused when Suikotsu lifted a dish to him and it held the cooked fish with pickles garnished to the side. He looked to the half doctor a moment than to the dish before he took it with a smile. "You caught it?"

"And Mukotsu cooked it. I wouldn't worry about it being poisoned now, Ginkotsu is standing fine. Oh! and he accidently tossed away the small dishes for the pickles so that's why they are with the main course." he informed Jakotsu and pointed to them as he spoke, careful of not to touch. Jakotsu smiled and placed it on his lap for now, using his chopsticks to pick up the pickles and ate a few of those first before the rice. Bankotsu set his bowl aside for the moment as he watched Jakotsu eat, pleased to know he was feeling better, if this keeps up they could move to another location, a safer one at that. But as for the situation of the fox bandit?

"So he's not after us."

"Gesh, he wasn't until we attacked him." Ginkotsu added. "His revenge wasn't concentrated on the rest of us at all until Suikotsu attacked and I joined in!" the half machine chirped. Suikotsu smiled brightly and waved his hand to that.

"Yep, I did that. I take full responsibility!"

Bankotsu almost fell over as he stared at the two. "..And why did you do that?"

Suikotsu's bright smile left suddenly with a glare taking place. "Because that damn fox bandit sent some Kid to poison Jakotsu and it's not effected just him but All of us! I _really_ wanted to pay him back for that!" the skitzo growled. All the members were silent and stared at Suikotsu as though it was the first time they had seem him like that, of course it wasn't. Mukotsu cleared his throat and gave a smile as he poked at what rice was left in his bowl.

"Looks like the medicine is wearing off."

Suikotsu blinked at himself and was able to calm down quickly but the stripes remained as always. "Yay! I almost feel like myself again!" he cheered, pleased to hear that. A small drop of sweat appeared the side of Mukotsu's features as he handed his empty bowl to Kensuke and had the kid give him more rice. "Well, not entirely but it's getting there."

"Good. That medicine and the fox bandit have been a pain." Bankotsu gave a light huff, taking a bit of the rice into his mouth to eat, shutting his azure sight. Mukotsu said nothing but smiled as the bowl was returned to him.

"What are we going to do, Ooaniki?" Renkotsu folded his arms while waiting for the answer to his question. Bankotsu's sight opened and raised a brow at the second. "The Fox bandit, do we wait for him to come back or hunt him down?"

"How's Ginkotsu and the cannon?" the braided youngster asked first. Renkotsu blinked once before turning his gaze to Ginkotsu and the arm he was just tending.

"Still wounded, the cannon itself remains incomplete and I would not trust putting it back on him yet. When he was fighting with the demon he reopened the wound." Which was his reason for checking up on the arm, Renkotsu paused on that thought a moment before his sight turned to Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

"With three members unable to fight, do you really want to go ahead and find this bandit and his gang of thieves? Perhaps we could take care of them if we seperate but.." Bankotsu stopped there and returned to eating the rice in his bowl. Renkotsu lowered his head with a sigh.

"You have a point, for all we know, he could be waiting for us to hunt him down and leave those wounded or sick behind and vunerable."

"Wait a second!"

Both the leaders looked up to Suikotsu who sat there with a disappointed frown to his face. "You said three. Only Jakotsu and Ginkotsu are sick and injured, you're not inquiring the third-unable-to-fight would be Me, would you?"

"Yep." Bankotsu answered immediately as he handed his empty bowl to Kensuke who wordlessly took it and went to refill it with rice like he did with Mukotsu. Suikotsu twitched to the answer. "But Ooaniki! I fought alright! and so did Ginkotsu, you can't be serious. Renkotsu! how could you agree with him? you saw me in action. I was the Man out there!"

Renkotsu blinked once, twice. "the.. what?" he waved a hand deciding that he didn't want to know the answer. "Suikotsu, you did well earlier until an hour later you decided you wanted to apologize for attacking him." He reminded the skitzo who's frown left and replaced with a confused look. placing a finger on his chin as he thought it over a moment than a smile came to his lips.

"Oh yeah!"

"Well that narrows things a bit." Bankotsu took back the bowl once more filled with rice, eyeing it a moment before he lifted it to smell the scent the rice carried. It was different. "Mukotsu, did you add anything to the rice?"

Mukotsu perked up to the mention and eyed his own bowl of rice, even lifted it to smell it himself but no other different scent was carried in his bowl, he shook his head slowly. "Suikotsu and Kensuke made the rice, I just cooked the fish. tastes and smells alright with me." The shorter man looked to the leader who was still wary of his own rice bowl. Bankotsu frowned not quite sure if it was his sense of smell that was messing him up or.. there was a herbal touch to his bowl he couldn't figure out and eyeing it, the rice looked normal, white.

Azure sight left the bowl to narrow at Kensuke, the kid took a step back from the glare given. "Bankotsu sama?"

Saying nothing, he placed the bowl down, wishing not to eat anything served by that kid now. Waving a hand to one of the plates that carried the fish, deciding to eat one of those since he knew Mukotsu cooked them. Rather trust the poison user than some kid. "Last time your serving anything to me, got it Kid?" he spoke in that firm tone as he took the plate handed to him by Mukotsu. Kensuke nodded slowly in understanding.

"Hai, Bankotsu sama."

Curious of this, Jakotsu reached over to take the bowl that Bankotsu placed down and eyed the rice a moment before he lifted it to smell whatever scent it carried. It was true, there was something else in that particular bowl of rice that his bowl did not carry. Lowering the bowl down and turned to say something but he paused when he noticed the kid's eyes were on him, everyone else at that moment conversed and ate. The strange blank look Kensuke gave was but a moment before he looked away and awaited for any bowl to be shown so he would fill it and serve.

_...What the hell was that?_

"So you're not disappointed at us for failing to kill the fox bandit, aniki?" Suikotsu tipped his head curious, that was the one answer he wanted to know since they ran into the demon.

"To be honest? Nope." Bankotsu lowered his dish on his lap for a moment. "Personally I want to kill him myself."

"What if his group wants to intervene to help further his revenge?" Renkotsu brought up, reminding them that this demon was the leader of Bandits.

"We'll kill them too."

Kensuke flinched to the mention and lowered his gaze where the strands of his hair hid his eyes. Kyoukotsu noticed this and once again pat the kid's back with a finger, Jakotsu who also noticed that and narrowed his eyes some at the kid.

_Something isn't right.._

"Easier said than done, we do not have a full plan set out other then to..-" Renkotsu ceased immediately and turned his gaze to Kensuke who's head remained low as the conversation went on. "..Hm. nevermind. We'll wait."

Bankotsu gnawed on his fish but paused to look at Renkotsu with a raised brow in question to why he stopped. The second mearly tipped his head to the direction of Kensuke in a silent gesture and understanding that the leader returned to eating his meal. Their meeting on this subject was over. The dinner was done quickly after that meeting aside from Suikotsu and Ginkotsu chatting about over nonsense of how they could clean up their temporary base and how they would redecorate it. Jakotsu finished his meal the best he could but when he felt that he could not take anymore in, he let the leader know he was done, anymore and he would be sick.

Because he still felt sick, Jakotsu got up slowly from the porch and stepped back inside to rest in the leader's room. Bankotsu figured the third had eaten enough unlike their morning meal and done with his, he got up to do what he wanted, to bathe. A quick dip in the river would be more sensible, it was cold and he needed to wake up. Much as he actually desired for a warm bath, that was the luxary he could not afford now. Leaving the rest of the members to themselves at the porch and down towards the river Bankotsu headed for. The rest of the group immediately began to clean up their mess and to take dishes and such inside to the kitchen, Mukotsu who muttered of being a maid since everyone got sick with Suikotsu reminding him on 'Who's poison did they get sick on?'

After watching them all go to the kitchen area, even Kyoukotsu walked around the building to the back of it to join the others, Renkotsu stepped away from the front porch and down to the river to join Bankotsu. The plans remained unspoken of and he wanted to continue that without the presence of Kensuke.

Away from the building, a simple but quiet stroll through the trees and avoided the small branches and the touch of leaves. He wasn't sure why he manuevered through the bush silently other than by habit. Once out of the way of the leaves and to the river in sight. He brushed his outfit once to rid of any leaves that may have clung to his armor before taking a step forward to go find Bankotsu however ceased immediatly when he found the tip of a small dagger at his throat, and to his side was the leader himself with the pants on alone, even his braid seemed undone.

"Bankotsu." The second mildly greeted, despite he was surprised from the sudden defense. Bankotsu lowered the small weapon and tossed it down beside the clothes that were folded on the ground. Renkotsu took in a relieved breath before he went towards a large rock and sat upon it. Recalling that it be the very same stone where Suikotsu attacked the fox bandit.

"Please tell me your here to continue what you were saying and Not to join me." Bankotsu worked at removing the lower garments, caring not for the other there and he dared not to look up. Last thing he would need to see is Renkotsu's eyes on him. However, the second didn't have his eyes on him rather his sight was busy scanning the area first before he would speak. leaving the braided one some privacy to undress.

"I am here to continue, I didn't trust sharing anything in front of that kid."

"Don't trust him either, hn?" Bankotsu smirked to himself as he tossed the last of his clothes to the rest of the pile, approaching the river near and scanned over the softly running surface and below of what the evening light would allow him to see.

"I think we should kill him personally."

"I'm glad we agree on that." Bankotsu made a face as he entered the water slowly, the cold rushing through his form which he beared with quickly the more he stepped in. Ceasing when the water reached around his waist. That's when Renkotsu turned in his seat to look to the other, a brow raised curious.

"Couldn't you wait til tomorrow? The air would be warmer."

"In the morning, first thing I want to do is kill that Fox bandit. I am not putting this off til later." Bankotsu slipped into the water, the clear essence taking his entire form for a moment before he emerged to stand. His hands lift to brush his now wet dark hair back that flowed freely during that moment in the water, a hand next wipes some of the droplets from his features than azure eyes glance to the second who now watched him. This made Bankotsu twitch in discomfort.

"Maybe you should join me, the cold water will cool you down real good."

Renkotsu lowered his head with a chuckle. his eyes closed in thought for a moment before a slow nod was done. "After you, if I join in now, I maybe tempted to take you for warmth." the second answered, but blunt was the answer it made Bankotsu freeze in spot with his eyes widened in shock. Renkotsu looked to the leader at first confused til he realized what he said, giving his own tongue a bite before he turned his gaze away. "Er... Thats Mukotsu's medicine speaking."

"I Hope so."

"Anyways, back to the subject here." Switching quickly before he ended up saying more things he knew he would regret later. "What do you think of Kensuke's story?"

Lifting a handful of the water and splashing it over his hair which he took next into his hands. Lowering his form into the cold water to massage the dark hair gently, thinking a moment on the other's question. "If it's true, I would let him go. But...I don't believe a thing he says." Though, logic came to his mind, that the fox creature did show up and admit it was after Jakotsu only so that part of what the kid had said was true. "The fox bandit is doing a sloppy job for his revenge. very sloppy."

"...So there is a possibility that something more is going on." This made the bald-man sigh as he folded his arms over his chest, his gaze to the ground in thought.

"Possibly." Bankotsu replied to that, staring at his hair a moment before he sinked into the cool water once more, a few seconds later emerging to stand again and flicked some wet strands behind him. "We won't know anything until tomorrow."

"And tomorrow?"

"We seperate. I'll take Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, and Kensuke with me to find the fox bandits hideout. I'm leaving Ginkotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu here in your charge." Command said, Bankotsu turned to face the Second who remained on his rock. Renkotsu was thinking it over a moment and staring at the leader's features, at first he was wondering if he was serious about this because Bankotsu was unsure of doing that earlier, why is he giving that command now? "Done, but may I ask why?"

"It's because I don't think we have much of a choice." The cold water was starting to bite at Bankotsu's skin, thus he began to walk towards the bed of the river to get out of it. Renkotsu, turned his gaze away as not to stare at the other, but did give the area another careful glance around. making sure they were alone, Giving Bankotsu the time to dress in his clothes. "Second, I know Jakotsu doesn't like you very much but I trust you to take care of him."

Renkotsu actually flinched to that and returned his sight back to the other. "...You trust me to take care of him?"

"Of course." Bankotsu grinned to the bald man who narrowed his sight at the leader. "I know you don't like him either, but we both know he is essential to this army."

"It's deeper then that." Renkotsu reminded him. "It was you two that started it before I joined along."

"Ahh, the memories." The azure eyed one sighed with a smile to his lips, thinking about those memories while tying the sash around his outfit. Renkotsu had lowered his gaze to the ground in thought a moment more, however as the young leader was now dressed and ready to return to their temporary home, he slipped off the rock and followed when Bankotsu turned to leave the river area.

_Creator of the bloodthirsty group. Who else could control them?_

A few steps taken only, Bankotsu had paused and turned again to glance back quickly to the area and scanned it carefully. Did he just imagine that? He couldn't see anything muchless sense the smallest sound made besides the river, and whatever else the evening sounds carried. Renkotsu blinked once to his leader who was looking around the area like that and he too did the same, not sure of what they were looking for.

"Bankotsu?"

"Thought I heard a voice.. must be imagining things." Bankotsu shook his head as he began to head away from the river and towards the trees. Renkotsu raised a brow at the other before he followed him and back to the mansion. Though the many times they had surveyed the area, a pair of crimson eyes opened through the darkness, watching the two leave. Until they left through the trees before the small form hopped out of the trunk of a tree with a hole upon it, the hiding place that served it well and managed to save it from their sight. The creature ran through the trees as fast the small feet would take it and not allowing the smallest sound made. Until it made past the trees and to the clearing where just beyond it was the mansion itself.

Giving the clearing a brief glance here and there to make sure non of the Shichinintai were about to see it. When it saw no one, not even the kid, it ran again across the field and made a few hops over the rocks. it's destination being the same as before. The opened window of the Shichinintais Leader's room. Instead of entering it like before, it hid within the tall grass, the little ears perked up awaiting to hear the sounds or perhaps a conversation to stir in that room.

Bankotsu yawned widely as he headed towards his room. Realizing the shouji was left opened, he smiled pleased with this and entered through silently. Azure eyes looked to the sheathed jakotsutou that rested beside his banryuu. making him recall their events of the last battle, and also of Kensuke's story. The thoughts soon ceased when he heard moaning, small the sound was but enough to make him turn to find Jakotsu lying on the futon, quite asleep.

He inched toward Jakotsu and the futon, leaning his form over the third but glanced beside his head. lifting his hand to reach beside the pillow board and very carefully as not to touch Jakotsu to awake him. He took out the item he kept attempting to hide from the third but was doing a very bad job today. Staring down at the hairpin that was now warm due to resting near Jakotsu's head and shoulder. Bankotsu just realized the other had not yet seen their payment himself. He was gonna have to show him later.

After he has dealt with the fox bandit.

Crawling to where his armor sat, the leader hid the pin beneath the pile, another try to hide it from Jakotsu as he was not done with it. Soon he returned back to Jakotsu, wondering a moment how he was going to sleep now since the other took over his bed? Looking over the form of the third, though meant to find something on the futon he could take as a pillow though found himself doing that instead. Studying every curve and detail of Jakotsu's body, the leader blushed as he realized this. There was no words that he could form past his lips to say how he felt, when in all honesty he had no idea how he felt. He cared for Jakotsu a great deal as a friend, he cared for the others too but his caring for Jakotsu was much more then the others. This he knew.

Renkotsu even said so himself without realizing it. Yes, Jakotsu and he were the first to form the Shichinintai but Renkotsu helped in that too, and Suikotsu and.. that thought could go on. The main thought itself remained there in his mind. Staring at the one thing he had desired for earlier, before some idiot soldier interrupted him and Jakotsu. He was arguing with his thoughts of; he wanted to do it and didn't want to do it. The fact everybody knowing they had done something would be.. terrible! they would not want to follow a leader who is in love with another Man.

_"Bankotsu." _

_"Hn?"_

_"Let's do it now since they think were doing that stuff anyways."_

Recalling that, Bankotsu's breath actually hitched. The way everyone's patterns were messed up, why Should this be any different? if Anything happens he could blame the side effects! with this in mind, a grin touched the leader's lips. Yes, thats it! he will blame the side effects for these feelings. So with that in mind, he might as well feed that hunger of his side effects and be over with it. Moving his form over Jakotsu's, hands at each sides and braid slid over the shoulder and touched Jakotsu's own shoulder. Staring down at the third determined to do this now, sure the side effects were in blame for these desires. Renkotsu was proof enough!

"Bankotsu.."

This made the leader freeze completely to the moaning of his name. raising a brow in question.

"mn.. I love you.. Bankotsu."

Azure eyes widen. shocked that Jakotsu would say that but he was sleeping! Bankotsu found himself wanting to pull away out of guilt but at the time unable to because.. there was that feeling again of which he argued with, that which told him he did truly hold the same feelings for Jakotsu. Staring at the other a moment wondering if Jakotsu really did say that or was he just sleep talking? The third remained in his immobile state, his soft breathing as well as the rise and fall of his chest were the only movements made to indicate that Jakotsu was indeed sleeping still. Even those eyes remained shut. Bankotsu cursed to himself very silently.

He even said it so perfectly in his sleep, that was not the side effects of the antidote. Bankotsu stared down at the other at first hard, annoyed, frustriated and confused. but the longer he stared at Jakotsu the more he figured out his own feelings and each thought he had softened up. One of the feelings remained the same that he first had, the thought remained the same. He still wanted to be the one to kiss Jakotsu. With that thought set, Bankotsu lowered, hesitantly like before, lips hovering inches from Jakotsu's parted unpainted lips. Even without the make-up he still look so.. breaking that thought, Bankotsu finally placed his lips against Jakotsu.

This earned him a tired moan. sleepily as Jakotsu was, he wasn't sure if that feeling was a dream. The taste was familiar to him thus the Third returned the kiss. Lips pushing lazily against the leader's, both parted and tongues flicked, touched, and massaged, one tired and one confused but both in a wanting manner. No comparison of experience was in it but instincts to taste and savor. the kiss broke after what seemed a long moment and perhaps it was as Bankotsu himself was taking in soft breaths to calm down and Jakotsu? his chest rose and fell somewhat faster but strangely enough he was still... Asleep.

This made the leader chuckle softly before he licked his own lips, he lowered to whisper softly near the third's ear. "I love you too, Jakotsu." pulling back, he found a slight smile on Jakotsu's lips briefly before it left. The other was more tired then he thought and so was he. Thus returned to looked around the futon for a spare blanket and he found one also something else. He nabbed Jakotsu's soft violet scarf and the spare blanket. he folded the scarf to a neat square pile then placed it beside the futon on the floor. The leader went to lie down and used the scarf as the pillow and placed the blanket over his shoulders.

"Hope you don't mind, Jakotsu." the leader spoke low before he yawned, finding himself tired and with his hair still wet from earlier's bath, he was gonna have to stay bundled up good tonight. The spare blanket was nice and warm thus it didn't take long for the leader to surrender to sleep. The last few details of his plans running through his mind. One of them being he had to wake up first thing in the morning and go, because Jakotsu would wake up and want to know what's going on. He's going to leave that explaining to Renkotsu. He was making the second do quite a bit already but with the way he flirted at the stables And the lake. The leader figured the other quite deserved it. tea or not.

_Better prepare to lose your head Fox demon, I will not be merciless when I meet you.

* * *

_

_To Be Cont._

_More Notes: I've been busy, writer/artist blocked and ...yes.. Halo, I've been muchly addicted to that as of late, I blame my nieces for getting me into it moreso then usual. (and RedvsBlue.) Anyhow, I am working on the ficsagain, slow as ever but getting to them. And as usual, Shichinintai Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I am just.. how was that put? borrowing them, yes. Onto Chap 6._


	6. Shiro the Bandit

October/02/2005

* * *

**In the Silence**

* * *

**By Vile Deadboss**

_Notes: Bah! you impatient people you.. There's your update, and your k-er.. Kibbles and bits. Yeah. Anyways, I r teh slow and losing brain power due to workin' on this one all day. All day, why? details below. Enjoy this chapter!_

**VI: Shiro the Bandit.**

Morning came but dark it seemed still with the sunrise barely showing. Shuffling was heard in the room but soon the form left the place quietly as it could, With the large halbard in hand and on shoulder. Steps were hardly heard and the weapon large as it was didn't bump into any of the wood walls or ceiling and rice paper doorsthe mansion seemed to be made off. He didn't want to take the chance of waking anyone up, especially the one sleeping in his room and on his bed still. When outside, the much awake azure eyes glanced around for the forms it was looking for and finding only one of them. The smaller form had yawned widely to be awakened so early, for a good reason of course after being informed the moment he was awaken by the leader.

And speaking of which, the shorter man waved to the dark-haired one before that hand would point to the side of the building. Understanding that the leader made his way over to the shorter man and glanced to the side to be sure the other two he wanted awake were there. "Kyoukotsu and Kensuke, ready?" he asked in a lowered tone.

"Not fully awake but they are ready to go, Bankotsu." The other reported as he looked to the two at the side. Kyoukotsu yawned as he held the sleeping kid in his arms. The giant was ready but the kid was still asleep, this made Bankotsu narrow his sights at the kid. He would have him wake up when they are away from the their temporary home, no sense waking up any other.

"Mukotsu.. Let's go." The leader spoke with a sigh as he began to head for the direction of the village they had attacked two days ago, the others following. Never a good thing to return to the battlefield they had destroyed but it lead to one path to where the fox demon and his bandits were hiding, and it was one where Bankotsu was willing to go for now. Though something bothered him, a bad feeling tugging at his form however he wasn't sure what was going to happen and where. If Jakotsu can't fight, the other three can handle the fox demon in case if he returns to the building while they were gone. Hopefully that won't happen.

After what had happened last night.. the thought almost made Bankotsu blush though being ahead of the others on the path, he easily brushed it aside without their noticing. He wasn't going to let the fox demon anywhere near his friend, muchless do a damn thing to him. However much as he wanted to promise that thought, that tugging feeling bothered him moreso.

About halfway through the forest and quite a bit of ways from the mansion, Bankotsu narrowed his gaze to noticing smoke ahead. It was quite close to the path of the destroyed village, that's when he turned his attention to Kyoukotsu. "Wake up, Kensuke, were going to need him to tell us where the bandits are hiding."

Nodding once to that order, Kyoukotsu poked the dark-haired kid a few times until he blinked awake. Kensuke stared at the giant sleepily before he would sit up in the other's arms and glanced around, realizing they were in the forest and on the path leading to the village. His sleepy sight than lowered to the leader who's serious gaze has returned to the smoke up ahead, though knowing well enough the kid was awake now.

"You're going to lead us to the fox bandit's hideout Now."

Back at the mansion, everyone was pretty much asleep still except for Renkotsu. The leader made sure he was awake before he was gone, chewing on a thin wooden stick idly as he was looking over the cannon that he was supposed to fix. Trying to figure out the flaw. "Hnn.." though his studying was paused when another figure had emerged from the building and came out to greet the morning light, only that familiar figure, Renkotsu returned to studying the cannon piece. Suikotsu who yawned widely as he stepped out before heading over to flop down beside Renkotsu though not to close as to interefere with his work. Eyes blinking a few times before he would speak the reason he came out for.

"Where did Bankotso go?"

"To kill the fox bandit." Renkotsu answered mildly, missing the wide eyed stare Suikotsu gave him.

"I thought he didn't want to seperate." Suikotsu raised a brow confused.

"He didn't." The second answered mildly again. Turning the cannon here and there as he continued to search for that one little mistake that kept wounding Ginkotsu. "However, considering the circumstances, he left me in charge of you, Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu. He took Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu and Kensuke with him to find the fox bandits hideout and be rid of him."

"Ah, so we all could finally relax." Suikotsu hunched his form a bit as he rested his hands against his knees and stared at the ground in thought. The baldheaded man placed the big piece of metal aside and turned his gaze over to Suikotsu now curious.

"You sound alot better."

"I feel alot.. normal." Suikotsu answered calmly. straightening up as his attention was to the second in command. "I don't feel bouncy like I was yesterday."

"And you remember everything?" Renkotsu raised a curious brow.

The Skitzo blinked a few times to the question. "Pretty much, I know what happened, what I said and did. And those memories are going to haunt me for awhile." Making a face after to some of those memories bothering him now. Renkotsu couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he returned his attention to the cannon he had laid aside. Picking it up to look it over once more.

"Well Jakotsu and Ginkotsu remain asleep still and I will not wake them up yet. But since you are up.."

As though knowing what the other was going to suggest Suikotsu raised his hands up to pause the other, whom did and glanced back to the half-doc. "Wait.. I know, go and prepare breakfast?" With a smirk, Renkotsu nodded once slowly in answer before turning his gaze back to the weapon, eyes soon lit up as he finally caught the problem of Ginkotsu's wounding.

"Prepare breakfast and watch the mansion. I'm going over to the stables to fix this up." Order said and given, the second rose up from his spot on the porch and began to make his way over to the stables. With a sigh, Suikotsu also got up as to go and do as ordered. "Hai, Renkotsu." Heading back inside the building as to go to the kitchen. Though walking halfway through the hall, he paused to a small sound coming from Bankotsu's room. Making him pause on his heels and looked quickly to the direction, at first he wondered if Jakotsu was already up perhaps?

But something else told him that small sound wasn't the third. So he stepped quietly towards the door, lifting a hand to take hold of the end of the paper door. As soon as he got a grip on it, he than quickly opened it without the wood slamming. Looking over the room carefully til his eyes fell to Jakotsu whom was still sleeping. It confirmed his thought that it wasn't he that made the noise, even if he did shuffle about in his sleep. Another careful glance around the room til his eyes fell to the window. Stepping inside the room, Suikotsu made his way over to the window quietly as to close it. Making sure it would stay closed before he would turn around and sneak quietly out of the room without waking up Jakotsu.

Successfully he did and was careful also to shut the shouji with a soft click. Satisfied of knowing the other was asleep and safe, he finally made his way over to the kitchen to get breakfast started. They had some fruit in the kitchen, perhaps he could make something to go with those.

Silence was in the room besides the soft moaning of Jakotsu, dreaming in his sleep and who knew of what he was dreaming. A small figure decided it was time it came out of hiding. Thus from the bag of treasures the Shichinintai were paid, a small squirrel hopped out from hiding behind it, it's tiny black eyes watching the shouji entrance carefully for a small moment before those eyes would turn to the sleeping form. The fluffy tail gave a flick as though to rid of the dust on it but that caused the gold chain around it's neck to jingle ever so slightly. The squirrel would hop to the middle of the room and further away from it's hiding spot but a bit more closer to Jakotsu, a hiss was soon heard as green smoke and fire suddenly enveloped around the small form and had it grown larger.

Taking it's place was a much larger figure enveloped by the shadows of the room. Of course the sound of the shapeshifting had caused the sleeping kotsu to stir. Jakotsu groaned softly as an arm lifts to place back of hand against his forehead. "..mm.. five more minutes, Renkotsu.." he murmured in his sleep that caused the form to twitch, surprised but also in wonder of the other's senses even in his sleep. remaining on it's knees, the form carefully moved closer to Jakotsu, beside the bed it sat as to study the third's form curiously.A scowl crossing it's features as it gave thought a moment.

But perhaps the moment was to long as the form froze when Jakotsu suddenly blinked his eyes, waking up. It even held it's breath and waited for the other to awake completely and to see what his reaction would be to it's presence there. Jakotsu blinked but that hand soon went over his eyes which closed again upon doing that, hiding from the little light within the room that the sunrise could give. Not yet noticing the intruder in the room as he yawned widely. The form blinked once again in wonder if it was not actually seen?

Of course question to that was answered when Jakotsu pulled his hand away from his eyes that open yet again but immediately fell on the form, making him gasp. "R-Renkotsu!" surprised to see Him in the room, especially Bankotsu's room, the third immediately went to sit up on the bed but somewhat pulled away from the form that watched him carefully. "What are you doing here?" Jakotsu looked around the room finally and quickly as he noticed another figure was missing. "And where is Bankotsu?"

a smirk crossed Renkotsu's lips, looking pleased before he would answer the other. "He's at the river right now, planning on what are we going to do about the fox demon." He shifted to sit comfortably as his eyes fell past Jakotsu's neck, noticing the robe he wore was undone and seemed to hang around the shoulders and exposed much of his chest. Jakotsu finding the stare on him.. uncomfortable and different from Renkotsu, his hands lift to fix his robe.

"Really? He woke up to early, he should be sleeping!" Jakotsu huffed to hide the uneasiness as he realized those eyes still followed to what he was doing. Renkotsu nodded slowly before his gaze returned up to Jakotsu's features, a more serious expression to his face.

"Jakotsu, he wants the both of us to join him, so I returned to get you."

Jakotsu blinked once to that, a realization hitting him while hands crossed over his chest. Now staring at the Second in command seriously, this of course made Renkotsu blinked once wondering why the stare?

"You had some of Mukotsu's tea also, didn't you."

Renkotsu's eyes widened slightly, confused for a moment before he would give a soft nod in answer. Unsure if it was the right answer however Jakotsu grinned than as he seemed to accept that. "I thought so! that would mean You were the one like me." he couldn't help but giggle, amused to the thought of Renkotsu like that. It would explain why he was being so odd lately! "Well, let me get ready and I'll go meet you two at the river, kay?"

Renkotsu nodded as he moved to his feet. "Alright, but leave your weapon, you are not going to need it and be quick. Bankotsu may be patient but I'm not."

"Shocker." Jakotsu rolled his eyes as he idly slipped fingers through his hair to detangle it. Renkotsu shook his head as he opened the shouji but quietly, stepping outside of the room and closed the door the same way. Jakotsu raised a brow to how the other left. "Huh.. the others must still be asleep." That sounded logical to him which would mean he would have to be quiet also when he would leave to go to the river.

Outside of the room, The figure carefully glanced around the halls to make sure no one else was about, he heard noises in the kitchen area followed by some random humming. He knew it was the one with the claws that was singing, in a way, while preparing breakfast. Since that one was busy he casually made his way out of the mansion unnoticed. That one he cared not to meet with again, however another that headed for the old stables was someone he Did want to meet but not til after the river. A smirk touched his lips while he headed for the side of the building, where he was sure no one would see him. Looking around in all directions to be completely sure of being alone before that green flame and smoke would take over his form.

All that disappearing in a small puff to the air as he was back to the shape of the Squirrel. The gold chain shimmering from the morning light as it bounded once from it's spot than zipped through the tall grass as to make a fast escape to the river. Where it would meet Jakotsu at long last, and while he was alone.

The Village remained destroyed as it has been since the night the Shichinintai had attacked it. The bodies however seemed to be missing though the dried blood on the ground had shown they were dragged away, either to be buried or perhaps eaten by the demons that scavanged about. Bankotsu assumed it to be the demons for a group was in the middle of the village and around a fire, some of the members looked to be demons and others were human. A mixture of ogres, humans, and some that look to be half demons. Around the fire were birds they had killed and cooking, the breakfast for the group as they sat around talking, drinking, laughing and the like.

Bankotsu narrowed his gaze as he couldn't quite catch what the serious ones in the group were talking about because of the laughing, and the random chatting. a noisy bunch they were. But he did hear what he needed, so he carefully pulled away from the bushes he was hiding behind and ran past the trees he rushed through, dropping behind him some pea-sized pods that were soft like rice-paper and actually broke apart behind his trail. hiding his scent as he was when he left the small woods and to another path as he was certain the small herb and poison mixtures would cover his trail from the demon's sensitive noses. When far away enough from the village and back to the group of three he left behind, he would glance around carefully to be fully certain he wasn't followed. He than went to stand beside his Banryuu that he had to leave behind, his attention now to the three about.

"So was it them, Oo-aniki?" Mukotsu asked first as he covered a canister that was carrying the pods the leader had used before to cover his trail. Bankotsu nodded slowly to answer his question, lowering down to one knee and glanced back to the direction of the village.

"It's the bandits alright, a group of demons, half-demons, and humans. Never seen that before."

Mukotsu's brows raised surprised to hear that as he looked to the direction of the village, unable to see it because of the trees but he saw the smoke well enough. "Half demons? how can you tell?"

"A couple of them, one man with a single horn to the side of his head. Another that looks to be large as Kyoukotsu." Bankotsu looked over to the giant who seemed intrigued to hear that.

"Another like me? But I'm no demon, Aniki.. are you sure he is?"

"Humans don't have tails. That tells me enough." Bankotsu returned his gaze over to the woods as he rested a hand over his knee, wondering how they were going to do this. "Anyways, from what I could catch so far, they are there waiting for someone. I am assuming it's their leader, the fox demon."

"Did you see a girl or a dog with them?" a small voice asked, worry was with the tone. Bankotsu looked back to Kyoukotsu or rather the kid who was sitting on the grass beside him, eating some berries he had found. The braided one shook his head slowly to answer the kid. Kensuke frowned a little and looked down to the berries in his hand, picking one berry up with his other. "I wonder what they are doing in the village? there is a cave that is half a mile from the village, are you sure it is all of them?" He looked back to Bankotsu whom lowered his gaze a moment, recalling how many he had seen.

"Well, no, but it's a large group of 45 men from what I was able to see and count."

"There should be 105 of them." Kensuke said as he slipped a berry in his mouth. The leader raised his gaze and back to the kid but the azure sight narrowed in suspicion. Kensuke swallowed the berry with a nervous gulp.

"And I suppose you had the time to count when they had you and your sister?"

"Well.. wouldn't you if you stayed with them as long as I did?" Kensuke spoke in a meek tone, tempted to hide more behind Kyoukotsu's leg from the leader's glare. Bankotsu didn't feel like arguing with the kid at the moment, he needed to figure out how they were going to attack them with just the three. Not that he doubted Kyoukotsu's or Mukotsu's abilities.

"You're poisons would work well against the humans, and maybe the halfdemons but the demons would be uneffected." Bankotsu stared at the ground in further thought of this. Mukotsu frowned slightly at hearing the leader doubt his poisons like that but it had been proved before that his poisons were usually uneffective against demons.

"Not unless I use my stronger ones that could melt them. They have worked against them before."

"They have.. but you don't have any of those with you now nor did you make any in a past while, have you?" The braided man turned his sight over to thepoison userand was rather hopeful that he would be wrong and the other did make one. But the slight frown Mukotsu had on his face said otherwise.

"No.. with what's been going on lately, I didn't get the chance to make any more poisons, I was messing around to much with the.-"

"Antidote." Bankotsu finished for the shorter man and sighed after. "Well, we have time to figure out what to do. Our main objective is to kill the fox demon after all and he's not there." Which made Bankotsu wonder.

Mukotsu removed the wooden carrier from his back and to the ground as to sort through the poisons to see what could be useful. Kyoukotsu was digging through the leaves of the tree he was near til he found something that he was sure would please the other three.

"Oo-aniki."

Hearing his rank called, Bankotsu glanced up only to be met with a persimmon that he caught quickly. His azureeyes widen surprised to see the fruit which was red in color that showed it would be ripe and soft, ready to eat. "Alright! you found breakfast, Kyoukotsu."

The giant grinned as he was happy to please the leader and lowered his hand that carried a pile of persimmons he was able to pick off from the tree. Mukotsu also seemed pleased as he grabbed a few from the giant's hand and even Kensuke got up and went over to Kyoukotsu's hand to nab a few for himself. Bankotsu was pleased with the one that was tossed at him and bit into the persimmon piece, feeling the juice flow into his mouth pleasently as he chewed the skin he bit. Though much as he enjoyed the sweet fruit, his mind went back in wonder where the fox demon went to?

_"..we wait here for him, no if's and's or but's."_

_"Why do we have to wait here for him? What are the orders when he gets here?"_

_"We protect him when he gets here, he'll give out more orders than. Now quit asking me."_

Bankotsu turned his gaze over to the woods and to the smoke that still showed the bandits were there, still waiting. "Why are you guys waiting for him? Where did he go?" the azure sight narrowed at the smoke, as though asking outloud would answer him.

Mukotsu snorted lightly as he looked over his half-eaten persimmon idly. "Maybe the fox demon decided to go back to our place to get Jakotsu."

"Yeah, probably anticipating on Bankotsu taking us healthy ones to go kill him and attack those sitting in the village there instead." Kyoukotsu grinned amused by the obvious thoughts before he would toss a couple of the persimmons in his mouth to eat. Like snacking on small berries to him.

Of course when both said that, Bankotsu ceased on eating his persimmon and glanced back to the two that just realized to what they said. Even Kensuke stopped his eating and looked to Kyoukotsu suprised.

"Shit."

Dropping the persimmon, Bankotsu grabbed the handle of his halbard and got up quickly. He began to run through the woods as to rush past the trees and bushes now as the feeling he had earlier this morning heightened when they said that. He had to get back to the mansion. Mukotsu dropped his fruit and grabbed his bamboo carrier and poisons, ready to run after the leader but Kyoukotsu grabbed the shorter man and Kensuke to carry them. Mukotsu didn't argue with it as Kyoukotsu now took large steps to follow Bankotsu, but careful as not to alert the bandits in the village.

So the other two members and the kid would be a bit behind on catching up. Bankotsu didn't care as he ran through the trees and was careful that Banryuu didn't get caught on anything either. Cursing mentally to himself, but he kenw it was going to happen. He knew that plan was going to used, but the fox demon was pulling so many idiot moves he gave doubt that the creature would try that.

Of course it clicked to Bankotsu why the fox demon was careless, he was observing but why observe Jakotsu like that when he had so many chances to kill him before? Why now?

_Damnit Jakotsu! you better still be in my room and safe when I am back!_

Were the leader's last thoughts before he would concentrate only on returning to the mansion. In time to stop the fox demon or least to know that what Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu said was wrong. If his thoughts were right however than to at least be in time to save his friend.

And as for Jakotsu, he had made his way back into his room as he assumed it was safe about now. The window was left open and he figured his armor and other things had the chance to air out. but they were covered in clothes and bags to begin with so he didn't think they were effected to much or if at all. And the few ways to find out was to put them on. He had placed on his armor the minute he went to his room, the upper body piece and gauntlet and didn't feel any different so far. At the moment he was playing with his make-up, dabbing the paint to his eyelids carefully as he was pondering on something. He knew Bankotsu slept beside him last night but did something else happen?

When done with the make-up to the eyes, he grabbed the jar that had the paint for his lips, when he dabbed his pinky against the crimson color and raised the finger to brush the paint over his lips though paused before the paint could touch. Staring at his lips at the small mirror before him thoughtfully. The hand lowered a moment as he parted his lips and watched the tip of his tongue slide over his upper lip and than the bottem one slowly. There was a different taste on his lips, it was familiar also. Recalling his dream that Bankotsu had kissed him was it possible that it was... Not a dream?

"Nah.." he figured he was being silly but it wasn't far from the truth after all as Bankotsu almost Did kiss him at the river. He couldn't help but blush at the thought as he finally colored his lips with the dark crimson paint. Looking like his normal self for a change, not that he was tired of the lounging bit but he was to being sick. Well, as soon as he finds out what Bankotsu had planned to do and when to take care of the fox demon, the sooner he could ask about that dream and make it come true.

Satisfied with this thought, Jakotsu grabbed a cloth as to remove the remains of the paint from his fingers. He had chosen to wear his pink yukata today than his usual purple. The robe decorated with lotus flowers and leaves at the end of sleeves, end of robe skirt and at the right shoulder. Ready to greet his two leaders, he got up and grabbed the sheathed Jakotsutou. sliding it over one shoulder and lowered hand to waist to grab the other end of the strap that usually held the sheathed weapon against his back. Tying the two ends together, he was all ready!

Of course there was something else Renkotsu said that he was forgetting. What was it? Before he had the chance to recall it, he heard movement outside of his room, heavy steps taken on the wooden floor and the sound of clanking metal was heard. Ginkotsu was awake. Eager to head out but he managed one step before a wave of dizziness had hit him and he quickly leaned against the wall for balance. Closing his eyes as he waited for it to leave before he would open them again. "Alright.. Not completely well but well enough. Least you're not to weak."

He assured himself before making his way to the door with first careful steps to be completely sure. Opening the shouji of his room and glanced out to the hall just to see Ginkotsu heading into the kitchen. He heard humming briefly which he recognized it to be Suikotsu. His turn to cook today?

"Gsh! those look good!"

"You think so? I might add them with the pickles we have here."

Jakotsu smiled when he heard the two talk, almost the same way as yesterday but Suikotsu's tone sounded more gruff, the antidote's side effect had worn off already it seems. And whatever he was making did smell good, why didn't he notice it before? Breakfast would have to wait as he stepped outside of his room and down the hall to the entrance of the mansion. When outside, he headed for the river quickly, the morning air felt good.

Nearing the river as he walked, he could hear some faint talking past the trees, one of them sounded like Renkotsu so the other had to be Bankotsu! but.. why did he sound different? perhaps someone else? Shuffling past some trees and pushing aside some branches as he stepped through the foresty barrier. When to the other side, Jakotsu glanced around for his leaders but could only see one of them. Renkotsu. "Hn?" he headed for the baldheaded man who was sitting on a rock, with his arms folded over chest, watching the third who was still looking around for anyone else. "Where is Bankotsu?"

"Jakotsu." The Second began and narrowed his eyes to the other's back, noticing the weapon he had with him. "I told you to leave that behind, you wouldn't need it."

Jakotsu blinked a few times, his hand raised to grip gently to the strap that held the sheathed weapon against his back. "Since when did you have a problem with me carrying Jakotsutou? I'm not as weak like before and feel Alot better." he huffed.

"That doesn't matter, I gave you an order to leave it behind and expect it to be followed." Renkotsu's tone was firm. Arms unfold and sliding off the rock to stand, he approached the other member slowly. "And in any case, Bankotsu isn't going to join us. He decided to go on a mission without you."

"What..?" Jakotsu looked confused now as he took a step back. Sure, Bankotsu went on missions either alone or with a few members of the Shichinintai along before but he would usually tell the other members and why they had to wait.. His thoughts ceased when he glanced down to Renkotsu's neck, noticing something different and shiny, that flickered from the morning light when it peaked out of the second's top attire.

_A Gold Chain!_

Jakotsu gasped and narrowed his eyes at Renkotsu who paused in his steps, raising a brow. "What is your problem now?"

"You're not Renkotsu-aniki!" Jakotsu snapped and was ready to grab his weapon but other pair of hands immediatly grabbed for his arms, preventing him from reaching his jakotsutou. "No-mph!" Another hand quickly clamped over his mouth to prevent him from shouting. Struggling against the hold of three men that held him firmly. Why had he not hear them sneak up? _The Bandits! they are here!_

"Get rid of his weapon." Renkotsu commanded.

Jakotsu could feel the hands untying the strap and removing Jakotsutou. Making him struggle more as to get away from them, not wanting them to take it from him. The men around him growled and grunted when he struggled. Dizziness struck him again but he didn't care and continued to fight their hold that became tighter on his arms and mouth. Trying to protest but again muffled and didn't seem to matter to how loud he can be, the sound wasn't going anywhere past that hand without it muffled.

Renkotsu approached up to his men and Jakotsu, one hand lifts to brush a finger over the third's cheek. Ceasing in his struggling and became still when he felt the finger at his face that the bandit's hand did not cover. His dark gaze narrowed angrily at the fox demon, disguised as Renkotsu. The fox demon mearly smirked as his finger skipped over the hand upon Jakotsu's mouth and returned to touch Jakotsu's skin at his throat. Lowering til it stopped at his yukata collar.

"Well now, my brother would be pleased to meet you finally, Jakotsu of the Shichinintai."

_Brother?_ Jakotsu blinked once but kept the narrowed glare.

"He's been anticipating to have you since..." The form of Renkotsu lowered to whisper near his ear. "He watched you.. trapped around those soldiers. Apparently he loved the sight of seeing you helpless on that night."

Jakotsu's eyes widen, his body seeming to feel numb for that moment. So someone was watching him, someone did notice hm. And for the first time, it scared him. Jakotsu tried to shake his head but the hand allowed him to only slightly. The fox demon chuckled as he took a leaf from his robe. The leaf was surrounded by green flame and took shape of a blade. His other hand raised to grip tightly to Jakotsu's yukata. Jakotsu squirmed to pull back from the hold. "Mfn!"

"I wouldn't blame him, you look delicious now but you are not my taste. I promised my brother I'd help him to retrieve you, I have my eyes on someone else." With the handful of the pink robe he had, he slashed a piece of the material with the blade. Jakotsu halted briefly and his eyes followed the fox demon hand's confused. The fox demon satisfied with the piece he had, the blade died down to a leaf again and took a step back from Jakotsu "Tie him up."

Without a word, the Bandits forced Jakotsu's hands to his back roughly. Jakotsu squirmed and tried to pull away this way and that, realizing they were binding his legs as well so he wouldn't kick. Making it difficult for them by struggling while the one soldier kept his hand to Jakotsu's mouth. But that hand would leave but for a second before something else would replace it. a Cloth. "Ba-!" Jakotsu tried to call out for that moment. The Fox demon only laughed at his attempt. "Nobody will come to save you, Shichinintai member..."

The flame of green appeared again but this time over the Demon's form which melted away his Renkotsu disguised. With the cloth piece he had, he was able to take on another. One that made Jakotsu completely freeze and stare at the other shocked. "Especally that Bankotsu." The fox demon whom was in a form of Jakotsu now slipped a hand into his robe to hide away the piece he carried. needing it against his skin to keep that form after all, but he took something else out of his robe. A toolpiece that he was using to be Renkotsu. "I have to return this to Renkotsu aniki." The fox demon grinned, carrying the voice of Jakotsu as well. "Mn.. I could get used to this if all works well."

"Shiro. This doesn't mean you're going to Leave us, are you?" One of the bandits asked, making the fox demon scoff in Jakotsu's voice.

"Of course not, Idiot. After I have my fun, I'll return." Shiro grinned. "Now take him back to camp right away before thatChild of aleader Bankotsu catches on and returns from the village."

"Right away." the bandit said. Jakotsu felt them pick him up but he squirmed in their hold, and tried to scream as to get anyone to hear him.

_Bankotsu!_

Shiro chuckled softly as he watched his men take away the feminine member. He reached to brush aside his bangs. "Hmn, look so much like a woman." he sighed, but his eyes glanced down to the weapon they removed from the kotsu. Taking some steps towards it and went to pick it up. Sliding it out of it's sheath halfly. His eyes studied the blade before he would make a face and drop it. "It's to heavy, and tacky. I wonder where he got _that_."

Well.. not like he would need it. With the tool piece in hand, he decided to leave the river and head back to the mansion. He would need to show them Jakotsu is _still _here afterall.

Bankotsu was definitely far ahead. Despite his size, Kyoukotsu traveled fast as he could but by doing so probably alerted the bandits they were around. "Bankotsu is fast." Kensuke spoke, impressed as he had a hand above his eyes, blocking the sun while he tried to look for the leader. Though much as he tried, he couldn't see him. "Do you think he'll return back in time?" the kid decided to ask. Mukotsu who held onto Kyoukotsu tried to as well see how far Bankotsu was but didn't seem to see him either.

"Probably. Let's hope were not to late."

Kyoukotsu however stopped in his steps and remained still. Mukotsu blinked once and glanced to the ogre-type man, noticing he was looking around and listening carefully. "Kyoukotsu?" Mukotsu asked in a low tone as he to looked around. A hand reaching to grab a Bamboo canister quickly to prepare. Kyoukotsu didn't need to say anything as his eyes turned to the rustling he heard, Mukotsu and Kensuke also turned their eyes to the same direction. The leaves of the well bloomed tall trees rustled further until a large form had emerged from it. A being tall as Kyoukotsu but it's face was long and a mouth wide with rows of sharp teeth and a long tongue that drooled out, hissing. It's eyes were a complete pitch black and had a single horn to the back of it's head. The body seemed human but the head and a long thin tail that swayed left and right said otherwise.

"A Demon?" Mukotsu gasped. Kensuke shook his head slowly.

"It's the half demon."

Despite the smaller two who seemed to fear the second larger form, Kyoukotsu mearly grinned as he saw before him was a challange. "Ho.. You heard me leave, did you?"

"Not like you were exactly quiet about it." the large creature hissed but it's large mouth shaped to a grin. Lifting it's right arm and in it's grasp was a large battle axe. "You may call me Shinsei, abandoned by a village for being a half-demon, a village that the Shichinintai have burned down not less than a year ago."

Kyoukotsu chuckled, low and dangerous. "I see.. you joined the bandits for revenge?" The large man guessed.

"No.. I joined to challenge you.." Shinsei spoke but his words seemed to halt for a moment. More bodies were sliding past bushes and from behind trees, six of them to be exact. Surrounding Kyoukotsu and the two travelers. "..But they are here to halt your progress. We can't have you interrupting ourBoss now."

"So he is going to attack Jakotsu while were gone." Mukotsu glared at the large demon before that glare would glance down to the other's surrounding them, four human bandits and two others likely ogres. "How is it.. that you demons and ogresare able to work together without devouring the humans?"

"We make a deal with them to become stronger, as they need us to be stronger." Shinsei answered the poison-user. "Now.. Are we allowed to kill you quietly or would you like to be noisy about it?"

Kyoukotsu tensed, much as he liked the idea of fighting the other large monster, he couldn't with Kensuke and Mukotsu. And if he put them down they would still be in danger unless he attacks the other bandits first. But catching Shinsei tap the dull end of the axe against his shoulder lightly, ignoring the larger bandit would be bad. "Mukotsu.."

"I know.." Mukotsu answered, he could use his poisons but he didn't want to endanger Kensuke and Kyoukotsu. Both could take them on without a problem but the problem was endangering one another especially Kensuke. Kid has worth until they could get rid of the Fox demon, to find his hideout unless Bankotsu gets rid of him at the mansion but even then they can't tell enough to kill him. Mukotsu grit his teeth, thankful for the mask he wore to hide that but his hand held tightly to the canister in his grip. "We have a problem on our hands."

* * *

_To Be Cont._

_More Notes: You like? No? tough crowd... Anyhow. All day was because I was busy Babysitting for a sister, so I was left to chase down a two year old while working on this. (go me.)Little niece helped occasionally. I can throw all the excuses of why I haven't been working on the fics narrows down to two reasons. Busy as heck and Halo. I would of had it done last week but it was my birthday. Had a busy week before so all I wanted to do was chill, drink and play halo like a useless- And then last weeked but had a family thing going on and spent the time visiting a late mother's grave. So give me heck for being slow on this chap. it's done! and I shall get started on the next chap after I get some sleep. my hours are like so off. and wow.. I talk to much. I like Bankotsu.. anybody else like Bankotsu? -takes off to next chap now.-_


	7. Broken

June/06/2006

* * *

**In the Silence

* * *

**

**By Vile Deadboss**

_Notes: This one has been finished for awhile but I've been between lazy and busy since Snow hit where I am. And it hit in October mind you. Also because I was trying to motivate myself to finish Mango's sleeping beauty. But anyways, more below if anyone cares. Enjoy_

**VII: Broken.**

"Gesh?" Ginkotsu turned to look down the hall, he thought he heard someone leave. Stepping out of the kitchen area as he was so caught up on watching Suikotsu fix breakfast, he didn't think to check until then. Banging of metal could be heard outside of the building so that confirmed to him Renkotsu was awake and fixing the cannon than. Suikotsu already informed him that Bankotsu and the others left to hunt down the fox demon so was it possible that Jakotsu stepped out? Walking down the wooden hall and being the heavy half machine that he is, the wood creaked and shook to his every step. Threatening to break beneath him. Jakotsu's room door was opened, when he passed it earlier he recalled it being shut. When beside the opened shouji, he peeked inside.

It was the same as always but he noticed some jars of paint were out sitting infront of a small stand-up mirror. And a cloth that had some of the paint on it, it looked fresh to him. Another he noticed was that Jakotsu's armor was missing. Did he come in here first before heading out? Stepping away from the Kotsu's room and made his way over to Bankotsu's, heavy steps taken again until near it. With his metallic arm, he pushed the door open since it wasn't closed completely. Glancing inside to find Jakotsu wasn't in there also, neither was his Jakotsutou.

This made Ginkotsu wonder but there was a bad feeling within him to which he rarely felt nor did he usually feel. Something wasn't right. Stepping away from the rooms and decided to head outside of the entrance, looking this way and that until his eyes went to the direction of the river. Catching a faint form walking through the trees. When the form emerged past the trees barrier from the river and began to head for the direction of the mansion. It was Jakotsu alright but it looked like he was heading for the stable than he was for the mansion.

"Gesh."

Well, that eased his worries a little but that bad feeling still hovered about. He shook his head slowly as he stepped back inside the building and went to return in the kitchen. Deciding to forget about it by watching Suikotsu fix breakfast and perhaps give him a hand if he could.

"Kyoukotsu san!" Kensuke gripped gently to the giant's armor. His eyes staring down at the bandits fearfully. Mukotsu glanced around the surroundings carefully, trying to look for the few options of what they can do. So used to being placed last to poison out soldiers from their hiding places, he could only think of a few things to possibly do. His eyes glanced back to the trees again. Perhaps..

Kyoukotsu glanced to the kid briefly before his eyes returned to the large bandit, whom still continued to tap the axe against his shoulder. A weapon that large could knock out a good few houses, the giant metal had a few large chips to the blade as to show it indeed has been used or the other has neglected to care for it but somehow he doubted that.

Shinsei's sharp mouth closed to smirk as he watched the Shichinintai mercenary study his axe. "Like it? Our boss had it made specifically for me." He tapped the dull end of the axe against his shoulder. "It served me well during our raids against the villages around here."

"Not surprising.." Kyoukotsu grinned. He would have to ask his Oo-aniki about getting a large weapon like that for himself. Or perhaps bother Renkotsu.. his thought ceased as he felt Mukotsu moving to the edge of his hand. Did he have a plan?

"Well.. In any case, I was going to assume you two wanted to die quietly, but that says otherwise!" Shinsei lifted his axe above his head and swung it down at Kyoukotsu's hand, aiming for Mukotsu whom was sneaking towards the trees. Mukotsu gasped and froze when he noticed the giant blade aiming for him, but it never reached the small kotsu as Kyoukotsu grabbed the handle just beneath the blade, preventing it from coming down at all.

"Thats my Hand your aiming at." Kyoukotsu growled. Nearly dropping Kensuke who squeaked and clung tightly to Kyoukotsu's armor.

Mukotsu took the chance to hop off the giant's hand and onto the tree, the ogres who noticed him move to the tree quickly to follow. Hopping onto the wood and began to climb up quickly after the poison user. But prepared for that, Mukotsu opened a canister, tipping it over enough to let small balls of rice paper fall towards the ogres. The ogres paused but for a second when they finally noticed the riceballs and hit them right on the eyes and faces. The paper breaking easily to let the herb and poisons burn their eyes, making the two creatures screech and fall to the ground at the base of the tree.

Closing the canister as Mukotsu ran to hop off one branch on a tree and onto to another. If he was going to use his poisons, than he would have to be away from Kyoukotsu and Kensuke. The human bandits began to chase after the smaller kotsu by ground, while Mukotsu went to hop from branch to branch. Until he stopped on a branch where a tree was to far for him to hop too, he took that chance to nab another bamboo canister from his pack. The Bandits took the chance to surround the tree, before any action could be taken from either. A thunderous crash with a few trees taken down by a body that fell and had the bandits, including the poison user to cling to a tree to keep their balance. Mukotsu turned to see Kyoukotsu was down, where was Kensuke?

"Kyoukotsu!!" Mukotsu's sight went over to where the scream was and saw Kensuke being carried off by a demon it seems, a lizard type. That was running off with the kid in his arms and slapped a hand over his mouth as not let another sound escape from the kid.

"They were after, Kensuke?"

Mukotsu's attention was brought back by an arrow that slung by and nicked at his arm, making him cry out and pull back against the tree. Scanning his grazed arm before he would look to the bandit behind that. Another half demon, one with a single horn to the side of his head, and dark red hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. He looked human if not for the horn he had, and he carried a scarred line across his face. The half demon grabbed another sharp arrow from his back as he prepared to shoot again at Mukotsu. The shorter member gave a quick glance around as he noticed there was more bandits about now, more ogres, humans. Yes.. Kyoukotsu and he definitely have a problem on their hands.

Kyoukotsu growled as he got up, a hand to his jaw where he was punched by Shinsei that knocked him down. Shinsei chuckled low as he watched the Shichinintai's giant get up, slowly at that. But Kyoukotsu was confused now to, they took Kensuke, they weren't aiming to kill him along with he and Mukotsu. What did they need the kid for? "Why did you take Kensuke?"

"Because the kid still has some value to us even if he did fuck up his job." Shinsei raised his axe to rest the dull end against his shoulder once more. "But since he's no longer here to distract you, and your partner over there. It's really just between you and I now, as well as He against the rest of my group." Kyoukotsu's eyes widen to the mention of Mukotsu, glancing quickly to Mukotsu or least the pile of bandits surrounding the tree where the poison user was on. "Pay attention to me!" Shinsei growled as he had the axe dive towards Kyoukotsu. The giant ducked away but went to grab the hand that had the axe, his other quickly met the giant's free hand that was trying to make for another punch. Both of them in a lock of strength as they growled while trying to shove one or the another down.

Mukotsu prepared to flick open the canister he had but another arrow zoomed by that had him quickly back against the tree trunk, a second arrow whizzing by but this time took the canister from Mukotsu's hand, pinning it to another tree. "Ah!" He looked to the bamboo canister stuck to the tree than to the bandits.

"Hahaha! Give up!" One of the bandits laughed at the poison user. "And grab another one of them bamboo poisons of yours, Maresuke's arrow will aim for your head. He is not known to miss." The bandit gave a toothy grin. The half-demon with the bow had another arrow ready, like the bandit said, aimed for his head it seemed.

Mukotsu cursed between gritted teeth. He never had to worry about them because the ones with bows and arrows were taken down quickly, especially by Jakotsu or Suikotsu. Pausing his breath a moment, he than narrowed his eyes at the half-demon. That's right, the fox demon was going to kill Jakotsu if non of them made it back in time to the mansion. "...Not known to miss, huh?" He reached for another canister from his pack anyways, but the moment the hand even lifted to reach for one. The half-demon called Maresuke let the arrow fly with a snap of the bow string..

Something else was faster it seemed or was well aware of the action before hand to keep moving. A swing of a large blade that took down three of the bandits and then flew from a strong hand to hit the arrow away from Mukotsu. The blade hitting a branch causing it to twirl about and curve through the air. Diving down towards the struggle between Kyoukotsu and Shinsei, the blade alone ended it when it struck Shinsei's arm to cut and than stab to the ground to end it's dance.

"Agh!"

Stun by the sudden slice, Kyoukotsu took the chance to swing his fist foward and returned a punch. Directly to the side of Shinei's jaw, making him not only fall, but flew off his feet and fell to the earth with a thunderous sound. "Hahh.." Kyoukotsu slipped down to one knee and looked down to the Banryuu that aided him on ending the struggle.

"Good shot." Mukotsu blinked, not expecting the blade to do that all at once and in style.

The leader whom returned didn't answer quite yet, as he ran towards Maresuke, fist raised to mimic Kyoukotsu and thrusts forward to punch. Unfortunately for Bankotsu, Maresuke immediately hopped away from his spot and took a flip back. Landing to the earth some feet away from the Shichinintai leader and narrowed his eyes at him. Not happy that his arrow was stopped from taking it's victim. "Banryuu.." Bankotsu began as he took a step aside to avoid a sword slash from one bandit, than twists to use the heel of his hand to slam at the bandit's face. Breaking more then just his nose. "..slipped from my hand." Soon he would jump away from his spot as a couple of spears took over his place. Landing on one branch. "I knew it would hit the arrow but not the branch where it would fly to help Kyoukotsu."

"Liar." Mukotsu grinned behind his mask as he popped the cover of one canister and tipped it over, the poison oozing out and spreading over the ground quickly to a grey colored mist that hissed after the bandits. Bankotsu bought him time to use it and thus he did. "You just wanted to show off. And Renkotsu isn't even here for you to do that."

"And you know I save that for him." Bankotsu grinned. "But this time is different." He got up than hopped to grab one branch and used it to flip over to another, all done in a fast motion as he needed to avoid the flying weapons coming for him now. But clumsily as the human bandits grew frantic and began to run away from the poisonous mist, all but the ogres that were finding their eyes becoming irritated. Having trouble to keep a straight aim at the Shichinintai leader with their throwing weapons.

Maresuke also took the chance to take cover on higher ground, atop the branch as he watched the humans run away, but a few of them were to late and caught in the smoke and seemed to choke to death. The mist was enough to bother the ogres, so that told him it would effect him as well. His gaze went to the Shichinintai leader and member. Lifting a hand to prepare to nab a couple of arrows but his hand ceased as he heard a shot. Faint it was, a sound of the cannon... he quickly climbed up the tree til his head would peek out of it. Glancing in all directions til his sight paused towards the east direction of the tall hills was pink smoke, barely noticable but it was the signal they needed.

Shinsei hissed as he got up, blood ran down his chin as he held a hand to his face. He didn't expect to be punched so hard but at the same time he expected nothing less from Kyoukotsu. He was ready to charge him to repay him with his axe but he to paused at the faint sound of a cannon. He glanced to the direction to find the pink smoke that was taken away by the wind, growing faint. Kyoukotsu noticed the hesitation and glanced to the same direction, catching the bit of the smoke before his eyes returned to Shinsei.

"Hmn. I guess our dual has to wait." Disappointment was in the tone. However before Shinsei could say anything more or react, Kyoukotsu large as he was, rushed foward, surprising Shinsei with another fist but straight to the face, making the giant cry out and slam to the ground again.

"It's Not going to wait!" Kyoukotsu growled. Taking some steps forward that were enough to make the earth tremble. "You waited for this, And I want to finish it now!"

"Shinsei!" Maresuke moved to stand atop the tree he was on and grabbed a couple of arrows, the two he was saving for Bankotsu and Mukotsu he was going to use against Shinsei's opponent instead. The arrows clicked against the wood of the bow and pulled the string back. A second needed to assure they were aimed for Kyoukotsu's head than he let the arrows fly, the string giving a snap as he did. The arrows headed straight for Kyoukotsu who didn't hear the snap. Something else however got in the way of the arrows, a log from a dead tree that was flying past was in time to catch the two arrows than fall towards the ground. Failing to hit the mark again. Maresuke growled as he looked down to the perpetraitor but he was instead met with another log that smacked him right on the forehead. "Ungh!"

Losing his footing on the tree, he fell back and down the tree he came. Cracking a few branches along the way that barely broke his fall but still hit the ground with a loud thud. Groaning as he opened his eyes, seeing red on his left eye which he could identify as blood, the log likely cut his forehead when it hit. Dazed, he forced himself to sit up to his knees and made it only on his knees before he would wince. broken ribs he identified the pain to be right away but he couldn't tell what else at the moment. His eyes moved from the ground and up to find one of the Shichinintai before him, even worse their Leader.

Bankotsu stood there with a glare and another log in hand. Showing that he broke some dead tree apart to create the wooden weapons he needed. Maresuke found that he lost his breath a long moment before he would hesitently move back from the leader. However Bankotsu narrowed his glare which immediately told the Bow and Arrow user not to move. Thus froze in his place.

"Where is the Fox demon?"

"Not here obviously." Maresuke answered. "And not in the village as you have surely seen yourself.. where do you think he would be?"

The corner of Maresuke's lips formed a smirk, an evil smirk which Bankotsu found himself completely frozen too. That confirmed his thought. "No.." Maresuke's smirk grew more as he watched the leader stagger, a sight he found that he enjoyed. However, not expecting Bankotsu to suddenly rush forward, hand shaped to fist which met the half-demons left cheek, a punch that pounded him into the ground good. Maresuke found he couldn't breath for a while there but soon gasped and choked, tasting his blood and a tooth falling out of his lips.

"If he lays a fucking hand on Jakotsu.. All of you will die." Bankotsu spoke firmly, his head lowered in a way that his dark bangs hid his eyes, but that star tattoo on his forhead seemed to almost glow from the morning light. Maresuke had his hand placed on his cheek protectively, drawing back until the tree behind him wouldn't let him go anymore further from the leader. The punch wounded him enough, knowing the leader had the strength to kill him with another if he dared to anger him further. No.. he can't fight the leader in close combat.

For the first time since he joined the Fox demon's bandits, he was frightened for his life.

All thoughts ceased however as a loud crash was heard, and the rumble of the earth felt. Maresuke turned in time to see Shinsei down, again. Kyoukotsu towering over him whom actually breathed heavily which showed another struggle went on.

And Kyoukotsu won.

"You.. You want to fight me.. " Kyoukotsu growled as he went to pick up the axe Shinsei dropped. Turning to face the other giant who groaned and moved slowly to get up but he froze to find Kyoukotsu with his weapon. "You got it.. and now.." That axe raising above his shoulder. "You Die!" Kyoukotsu yelled out as the axe came down on Shinsei who was to frozen to move. His eyes widened and lips moved to speak a word nobody could hear but Maresuke alone would understand.

"Shinsei!!" Maresuke got up but he stopped as he watched the axe cleave down on the other giants skull. The sickening crack heard.

A sound that even made Mukotsu grimace, actually feeling sorry for the other giant. He turned to see if it effected Bankotsu any but found the leader standing calm, tense, but calm. His Azure eyes had no shine to them as he watched what had happened.

_Of course you wouldn't react to something like that, Oo-aniki. _Mukotsu sighed. Having respect for the leader's strength in that but felt a pang of sorrow he couldn't explain. Closing up the canister he used since the contents killed the humans and now the ogres. The poison seeping through their eyes and into them which was effective on killing them. The demons and rest of the humans had ran off the moment the cannon went off. This made Mukotsu wonder..

How were these bandits able to get ahold of something like that? He knew Renkotsu was rich on the knowledge of making them and keeping many he favored but it was still a weapon around here that was rare. Very rare even though new. Obviously he figured Bankotsu would think of the same thing but noting the anger eminating from him, he was doubtful on that.

Maresuke found his breath lost, staring at the sight before him, the pain in his jaw forgotten. "Shinsei." he spoke quietly. Bankotsu turned his gaze away and back to Maresuke. About to say something to him until the half demon suddenly leaped up into the tree. Bankotsu growled and went to hop on one branch intending to follow. However an arrow flew by his ear, missed but it was intended to freeze him enough so Maresuke would suddenly leap towards another tree. Making use of his half demon strength to disappear into the woods and to do so quickly.

Bankotsu watched him. The direction was of course towards the small mountains, and not the village at all. Where the river flowed from. Bankotsu made note of this before he would jump down from the branch. Loud footfalls heard and felt as Kyoukotsu went beside the tree Bankotsu was on, lowering down to the ground for him was Banryuu. The heavy metal hitting the ground with a metallic thunk. Mukotsu hopped from branch to branch til he was on Bankotsu's tree and a branch near Kyoukotsu.

"Not going to chase him, Leader?" Mukotsu thought to ask even though he knew the answer was obvious. He took Bankotsu's silence as he wasn't.

Bankotsu grabbed the halbard's handle and slipped it out of the ground, carrying it with his single hand alone. "Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu. We return back to our base. Now." A command given. Bankotsu, like before, ran through the trees, quick on his feet. Kyoukotsu took Mukotsu in his hand and began to follow, no longer needing to be quiet as he took quick, long steps to head back to the mansion.

"He didn't even ask about Kensuke." Mukotsu said. Kyoukotsu snorted lightly as he moved quickly.

"He knows, and I think he knows why he is gone." Kyoukotsu replied, his tone serious and his features grim. Having a good idea himself why they took the kid.

Mukotsu unfortunately was clueless as to why but decided it best to ask as soon as they got back.

The clanging of metal went on for a good while in the morning until it stopped. In the Stables that Renkotsu had taken over to be his workshop, he had looked around the area much annoyed. There was a tool he needed to bend some metal on the cannon but it was missing. Nowhere to be found. He doubted anyone would take his tools for anything but then recalling the cleaning frenzy Ginkotsu before, he was ready to assume the half-machine may have tossed it out somewhere without thinking twice.

Like when he made that broom.

He sighed as he was ready to give up on it. "Might as well use the other one." he muttered to himself as he returned to the hot weapon. Again having his robe top off and hanging around the waist as he really shouldn't be doing that but.. The tea. He still blames it for his condition. Picking up the hammer and looked it over before he would bring it down on the hot metal. A few clangs with splashing cinders and heat were done before a voice made him stop.

"Aniki!"

The sound of the familiar voice made Renkotsu freeze for a good second before he would look quickly to see one of the members in the stables with him. Lowering the hammer, he gave a glare to the other. "You should be staying in our base to rest, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu smiled, his hands behind his back as he entered more into the makeshift workshop. "But it's so boring in there, Renkotsu."

"And since when have I cared about you being bored?" He tried to keep a firm gaze on Jakotsu but found his eyes.. wandering. And angry with himself on that, he returned his attention back to the cannon. "Now leave me be, I'm trying to work here."

"I can see that. It's hot in here." Jakotsu giggled.

Renkotsu grumbled and returned his eyes back to Jakotsu, ready to say something but found the other idly tugging at the front of his yukata, showing his chest as he did that but his neck hidden by the purple scarf around it. Renkotsu lifted his gaze to Jakotsu's face whom had his eyes on the Second and a playful smile on his painted lips. Renkotsu glared moreso at him.

"Jakotsu.." he began. The third shook his head which had the other go silent for a moment and approached Renkotsu fearlessly. The Second had enough of this and dropped his hammer on the crate and went to grab Jakotsu. Slamming the third against the wall who yelped surprised. "I don't have time for thi-!" He stopped when he noticed a tool in Jakotsu's hand.

Jakotsu gave a sheepish smile when he noticed where the other looked. Lifting the tool to him. "I found this outside and wanted to return it to you."

"Where did you find it?" Renkotsu took the tool, wondering how it got outside to begin with. Jakotsu gave a small shrug.

"Beside the building. Careless of you to lose tools like that." The playful smile returned to Jakotsu's lips.

"Indeed." He would have to assume that Ginkotsu may have possibly placed it out there but.. his thought stopped as he felt something brush up the side of his leg. Lowering his gaze to find Jakotsu's foot climbing up his leg slowly, caressing through the fabric and showing his leg moreso. The fabric of the yukata sliding away to reveal a thigh. The second was frozen to the sight before he would bite his own tongue. _The tea! It has to be-! _"Stop that."

"I think aniki needs a break." Jakotsu purred as he raised his leg more. A smirk over his painted lips when he saw Renkotsu swallow uneasily. "Are you not interested, Renkotsu? The leader isn't here afterall."

Renkotsu was Angry, very angry but he couldn't bring any words to come out. Jakotsu went to grab Renkotsu's free hand and brought it down on his thigh, giving a small giggle when the hand pressed on his thigh firmly. "Thats it. Don't be shy."

"I'm going to Hurt you." Renkotsu seethed. Jakotsu had expected the other to do just that. The second pinned him more against the wall and pushed his thigh so the other would fit his hips between his, pressing firmly that made the dark-haired mercenary moan. Which didn't escape past his mouth to much as Renkotsu brought his own upon it, muffling the sound as he kissed Jakotsu hard, hungrily. The tool that was passed about fell to the ground with a metallic thunk. Leaving Renkotsu's hand free to help further pin the other against the wall.

Closing his eyes as he took in the taste of the third's lips, his mouth. While his tongue explored hungrily within the other's mouth. Kissing, suckling and biting. Jakotsu went along with small moans trying to leave and a whimper from the bite, but a delighted sound more then a pained one. His hands went down to Jakotsu's hips. Pushing the yukata aside so he would feel his bare hips and upwards. Ready to remove that underwear piece of his and simply just screw him. Much as he never approved of it, his desires were to heavy to care at the moment. One hand lowered to his front, feeling the third's covered member which was something else he never approved of either.

But all of his thoughts were drowned by the kiss, the feeling. He could feel Jakotsu's hands wander over hs chest and shoulders, nails barely touching his skin that made him shiver. Renkotsu's lips left Jakotsu's and lowered to nip at his chin, and lower yet intending to bite him. Jakotsu tipped his head back in submission. Renkotsu kissed at the skin til his lips pushed away the scarf that was covering Jakotsu's neck and brushed along metal. His eyes opened to find...

_A Gold Chain._

Renkotsu sighed against the other's skin. He thought this was to easy. Jakotsu wouldn't have given himself to someone like he, would he?

"Renkotsu.." Jakotsu purred. But he noticed hesitation from Renkotsu. The second pulled back and turned his attention elsewhere. Outside of the stables that is. Jakotsu blinked a few times in confusion to why he stopped.

"He's back." Renkotsu frowned. He thought that one couldn't have better timing but it would mean.. he knew something was wrong. He pulled away from Jakotsu and began to fix his robes. Jakotsu watched him as he did that before he would do the same.

"You mean.. Bankotsu?"

"Lets go see how his mission fares so far, hm?" Renkotsu took a step back and lifts his hand to gesture the other goes first. Jakotsu smiled and nodded lightly.

"Only if it's a promise we finish that, Aniki." he winked playfully to Renkotsu as he walked by. Renkotsu calmly followed him as he answered.

"Oh.. We will finish that alright, Jakotsu."

Suikotsu poked at the rice in his bowl before he would eat it. Finding it a little crunchy. "Hmm.." Ginkotsu watched him before he would look down to his own bowl. They even had one set aside for Renkotsu and Jakotsu. "I can't make it as good as Mukotsu." The skitzo-ish man glared at his bowl. Angry that the rice didn't turn out as fluffy as he wanted it.

"You didn't let it sit in the fire long enough." Ginkotsu answered, his voice metallic. "But I think it tastes good." He tipped the bowl back and ate the rice once it was cool enough for his senses to eat. Suikotsu shrugged and went to eat his own bowl. Both happily enjoying their breakfast of Fish, fruit and rice til they noticed a large blade appear then stabbed into the ground. Making the two suddenly jump in surprise but their gaze fell to Bankotsu who seemed to look around frantic. Before any words could be said, he rushed past the two and went inside the building.

Both of their mouths full of rice, they couldn't bring themselves to ask anything but blink a few times in confusion. They would soon hear loud stomps within the forest which meant Kyoukotsu was on his way back. Suikotsu swallowed before he would speak finally. "Did something happen?"

"Jakotsu!" The paper door slid open quickly and hit the wood with an angry clack. Bankotsu looked around his room to find the third wasn't there. But neither was Jakotsutou. He quickly left that room to check Jakotsu's room.

"Jakotsu!!" He shouted, to know if he was in his room or Anywhere in the mansion. Slamming that rice door open just the same, but finding it just as empty. Bankotsu's azure eyes lowered to find the third's armor gone and the paint was used, recently it seems. He grit his teeth and left that room to check the others.

"Damnit! Where are you Jakotsu!?"

Outside, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu stared at the building as they heard Bankotsu shout. The skitzo-ish man frowned as he realized the leader wasn't finding the curved-blade user anywhere. "I thought he was sleeping in Bankotsu's room."

Ginkotsu tipped his head. "I saw him outside earlier." That made Suikotsu choke and than looked to the half-machine.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because he returned from the river, I thought he was washing up or something." Ginkotsu blinked his only eye once. "He was heading for the stables where Renkotsu was working."

"Oh.. so he was with Renkotsu. Why didn't you tell Bankotsu that!"

"My mouth was full!" Ginkotsu gave a small metallic growl. "Besides, I didn't know he was looking for Jakotsu until he started shouting his name."

"Who's looking for Jakotsu?" Renkotsu raised a brow as he approached the two that were sitting on the porch of the mansion. Both looked to Renkotsu ready to say something until they noticed Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu! you better get inside, Bankotsu is looking for you at the moment." Suikotsu aimed his thumb at the building. Jakotsu blinked a few times.

"Looking for me? what for?"

A few loud stomps heard and all looked to the direction of Kyoukotsu with Mukotsu in his hand. Both seemed shocked but then relieved when they saw the feminine looking man. "Jakotsu! You're okay!" Mukotsu smiled, but non could see with the mask he wore. Kyoukotsu narrowed his eyes however.

Bankotsu stormed out of the building. Satisfied to see all of his members out there but paused when he saw Jakotsu, he to looked relieved and the anger washed away immediately. "Jakotsu.." he sighed. "Good. I thought-" The leader paused when Renkotsu shook his head immediately, whom remained behind Jakotsu as he raised his hand to scratch his neck. Making sure Jakotsu didn't see.

"Oo-aniki." Jakotsu smiled. "You thought what?"

Bankotsu paused on his words, wondering what Renkotsu was trying to gesture at first but returned his gaze back to Jakotsu and his neck. Despite the purple scarf trying to cover his neck, he noticed a small shimmer of gold that was barely hiding between the scarf and the yukata. Bankotsu forced himself to continue. "I.. uh.. thought something happened to you." He was tense, wanting to ask the other members what happened to Jakotsu. "They.." He was angry and found it difficult to talk and believe that wasn't Jakotsu there. That he truly was there and okay.

Kyoukotsu went to put down Mukotsu carefully, making sure the shorter man was alright before he would reach over to pluck the Banryuu from the ground, holding it by the blade but made sure the handle reached Bankotsu. The leader looked to see what the giant was doing but when the blade was handed to him. He realized the other had seen it as well. He took the blade's handle in his hand, gripping it tightly.

"May I tell them what we found so far, Oo-aniki?" Kyoukotsu's voice was gruff but it had concern there that the leader didn't expect. He nodded his head once.

Kyoukotsu turned his attention to the others before he would begin. "We went back to the village and found it full of the Fox demon's bandits. However, it was estimated that only half of them were there."

"Half of them?" Suikotsu raised a brow. "How many are there?"

"Before we lost Kensuke, he said there were supposed to be 105 of them." Mukotsu answered. Kyoukotsu continued before the others would ask about Kensuke.

"We.. tried to return because we seen only half, we were afraid the others were launching a plan to get Jakotsu while those that were well enough, were away." The larger man looked to Bankotsu who turned his head away, staring at the ground wordless. "When Bankotsu went ahead, Mukotsu, Kensuke and myself got attacked by the bandits. They took Kensuke through the fight and Bankotsu came back in time to help Mukotsu and I. However to late to help Kensuke."

"Poor Kid." Jakotsu said with a sigh and folded his arms. Kyoukotsu looked to Jakotsu than.

"There was another large one in the group of bandits like me. He was a half demon though." Kyoukotsu announced. "His name was Shinsei."

"Ah, someone that gave you trouble? I thought it was odd to hear that Bankotsu had to help you." Renkotsu turned his gaze to Jakotsu as well. Kyoukotsu nodded slowly.

"He did, but I was able to kill him. A clean slice through his skull with his own axe."

Jakotsu froze.

"That sounds painful." Ginkotsu said. Making Suikotsu chuckle.

"Hah! You'd be to dead to scream when that happens."

"I guess so."

Jakotsu ignored them as he lowered his gaze, saddened to knowing Shinsei was dead, but he felt.. eyes on him. Lifting his sight to find Kyoukotsu looking at him still, and Mukotsu. He turned a bit to find Renkotsu looking at him as well. And the others? Obviously Ginkotsu and Suikotsu were just as confused as he but when he looked to Bankotsu who had his gaze lowered, seeming angry all over again. "Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu took a couple slow steps towards Jakotsu. Suddenly, faster then Jakotsu could blink, Banryuu was raised and the tip of the blade just barely touched the Third's neck. Making him freeze on the spot immediately. "Wha..?"

"Where is he?" Bankotsu spoke firmly, his gaze still hidden by his bangs. "Where Is He?" He said again loudly this time.

"How did you.."

Kyoukotsu lifted his hand to point to his neck. "Your chain gives you away. I'm surprised you haven't taken it off for us not to notice."

Jakotsu was confused by this, he thought he hid the chain well enough from their views but he paused on a realizaton. "Renkotsu."

"You tricked me earlier as well but.. You let your guard down to easily, Shiro." Renkotsu, lowered a hand to his side, retrieving the sake canister he always carried with him. "Careless of you to leave it on."

Jakotsu bit his bottem lip lightly before he would look to Bankotsu. The leader's narrowed eyes were on him, the anger and hurt showing in his eyes that seemed to hold their own shine to them that the demon found himself fascinated by them. With a sigh, he slid a hand into his robe to remove a ripped yukata piece. Showing the ripped piece but the form of Jakotsu melted away by the emerald colored flames and smoke that went over his body completely. Replacing the true form of the fox demon.

Bankotsu was confused by this. "Shiro."

"My tactics were never good as his." Shiro said, finding the tip of the blade still near his throat, However it didn't move any closer either. Shiro smirked. "Pleasent to meet you finally, Bankotsu of the Shichinintai."

"What are you doing here? Where is Jakotsu?" Bankotsu demanded. Trying his best to be calm and without shoving the banryuu through the demon's throat.

"Oh, he is needed alive. I wouldn't worry to much about him unless my brother tires of him already." Shiro gave a smile. Friendly in a way but Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly to that.

"Your brother? I thought he was Dead."

"Did he say that? Oops." Shiro lifted his hand that held the cloth. "I suppose you want this back?"

Before any words could be exchanged, the banryuu was lifted and away enough for Bankotsu to move foward, breaking the gap between him and the demon in a less then a second. His free hand shaped to a fist, rushed forward and the Demon didn't expect it all as the fist met his face. A large crack heard as the demon stumbled a short distance than fell back. Stunned and dazed.

Shiro coughed and opened as an eye as he saw blood on the ground. Trying to move his jaw but found he was to much in shock to tell if it was broken or not.

"You know? Usually we do our mission and move on to the next.." Bankotsu flexed his fingers which cracked as he did so. "But we've been forced to stay here longer then usual and I'm pretty fucking tired of these games."

Finally able to make his jaw move, Shiro was satisfied on know it wasn't broken and the shock was leaving to reveal pain. His lip was cut by his own fang, moving to sit up slowly and rubbed his jaw as he looked to the leader. "You're point?"

Bankotsu twisted the Banryuu to make the blade face the earth, stabbing it into the ground so it would stand on it's own. Soon approaching the fox demon until at his feet where he would crouch down, arms resting just above his knees. "My point, so listen carefully." he began. "We go to your hideout, get Jakotsu back, Kill everyone and we get to finally leave. Either to have our break or onto the next mission. That we'll think about when we get there."

"And you're telling me this why?" Shiro raised a brow at the leader for sharing all that. This was where Bankotsu gave a smirk, a dark smirk that the fox demon didn't expect nor seen before.

"Because you're going to die, Shiro." Bankotsu moved to stand and waved a hand to the others. "He's all yours."

Turning away from the Fox whom was confused by the command, not sure if he was serious but... Kyoukotsu grinned in a way where all his sharp rows of teeth showed. Suikotsu grinned as well in the same dark way as he slipped on his bugnucks and tied them on in a fast fluid motion. Ginkotsu gave a metallic laugh that had a touch of eagerness to it. Mukotsu reached into his pack for a canister and popped it open, revealing in it some rice paper balls. And Renkotsu? Shiro turned his gaze to him and he stood there calmly. Frantic about the others though, the fox demon got up to get away from them.

A few steps were taken before a wall of flames erupted infront of the fox demon, the flames angled as they seemed to be floating on wires. A second look told him they Were on wires, and following the lines to find Renkotsu was behind the wires and flames. Blocking his escape. Shiro narrowed his eyes at the second.

"What happened to the promise?" Shiro started, knowing the other's were now rushing in for the kill. Renkotsu smirked to that.

"I did say it would be finished. Just not with you." Renkotsu spoke, his tone low and only for the fox demon to hear. For some reason that made Shiro's heart jerk, an ache he couldn't explain.

Unfortunately for that second he forgot about the others when some claws got his back. Making him cry out and dived away from Suikotsu whom slashed his claws foward for another attack. Turning to get away from another direction, however a blast of poisonous smoke moved ahead of his path, blocking his escape that way. Frantic, Shiro turned to leap over Suikotsu who was still chasing him and narrowly missed the Fox demon with his claws. Shiro decided to chance another leap and he knew he could escape if he jumped over Renkotsu's flame wall and ran from there.

_Still a chance to warn Mizuri!_

He ran, soon leaped and was just about over the wall til a snap of silver shot at him. Some strange claws that grabbed Shiro's back and stabbed through his arm. gripping him tight and forced the fox demon back to the others. Hitting the ground with a loud thud and a high-pitched yelp. Dazed, Shiro looked up to find Suikotsu over him. Bugnuks still dripping from his earlier slash and a grin so wicked, the fox demon knew there was no chance out of it. Suikotsu brought his claws down for the finishing move until Shiro snapped without thinking.

"You don't know where the hideout is!"

Suikotsu froze at that.

"You're going to need me to know, don't you? To find Him?" he grinned, though desperate it stopped the other from making an attempt to kill him. Which was good enough time to suddenly grab a leaf from his tunic, in a instant the flames engulfed the leaf and shaped it into a dagger-like blade. He rolled away from his spot, from Suikotsu and got up on his knees to throw the blade at the Skitzo. Suikotsu ducked away from the blade but made no attempt to continue his attack. Shiro was confused until he turned to see why..

Only to be met with Banryuu that swept forward and made a clean slice through Shiro's left shoulder, across his chest and out his side. Splitting the demon's form that fell to the ground in pieces. Ending the fox demon's life in a instant and not allowing a cry to escape his lips. The weilder of the banryuu held tight to the handle, azure eyes on the blood the blade carried now. Standing straight a moment after as his gaze fell to the body to the ground.

"No we don't."

* * *

_To Be Cont._

_More Notes: To be Honest, I've been in love with Halo (Shocker, I know) and drowning on reading the novels. Now, when I do that, I kinda forget everything else and swim in that. I'm not to big of a fan of Science Fiction but the Halo novels had me so hooked, I couldn't put them down. But, I'm done with them and back on track with the Shichinintai again, so hopefully I'll bring in next chapter sooner then usual as well as with MSB's._


	8. Mizuri the Bandit

Dec/15/2006

* * *

**In the Silence**

* * *

**By Vile Deadboss**

**Notes: **_Yay! Chapter Eight. Enjoy!_

**VIII: Mizuri The Bandit.**

It was dark. It had been dark since they placed that blindfold on him. He knew that if and when he got the chance to get away, he wouldn't know where to go. He was still gagged to, chewing at the cloth as to free himself of it but it tasted so bitter he found it difficult to keep doing that. His throat was dry as he had no idea how long they kept him like this. They retied his bonds with his hands tied behind him this time and allowed him to sit. He was sitting on wood so he had to be in a hut of some sort. He could smell fire burning but mild it was. He was in somebody's place obviously.

This had him worried.

He could hear voices outside of the building, some of them were talking about Shiro. Wondering when he would be back, if he will be back. He decided to try untying the rope around his wrists again. He had managed to get one loop free of his wrist but that didn't help on loosening his bindings any. Had they tied his hands more then once with the rope? It felt like it to him. Perhaps expecting him to try to free himself. He had to keep trying.

He can't fail Bankotsu like this.

Bankotsu. He wondered where the leader went to earlier in the morning, he assumed he had left ahead of everyone else to take care of the Fox demon. He did things like that when.. _Desperate. _He lowered his head. He was careless. They were after him and he made himself exposed like that, they caught him. He fell right into their trap as did Bankotsu. He shook his head again.

_Stop that. Just get out of here_. He would scold himself. Continuing to fight the rope around his wrists and managed to get another loop over a hand, he felt it sting. Obviously it was cutting his skin as he did this but the rope was beginning to loosen. _Just about there._

The voices outside grew louder, it sounded like many of the bandits cheered. Why were they cheering? Has Shiro returned? If he returned it would mean a job was done. He felt his chest jab at the thought, but what job could it be that was done? _No, stop that. You're almost there_. His hands were able to shuffle a bit more with the rope. Another loop, making it more loose. He ceased when he heard the wooden door open with a clack. He is in a mansion? Completely frozen where he was and kept his head lowered, hearing footsteps coming towards him. The footfalls sounded so light.

He felt a hand grab his chin and tip his head up, making him face someone he couldn't see because of the blindfold. Another hand felt behind his head but working to removing the cloth around his mouth. He was thankful when it fell away from his lips.

"Jakotsu..."

The voice spoke, he tensed upon recognizing the tone. "K-Kensuke?" he said, his voice crackled. Proof to how dry his throat was. He would soon feel the hand leave his chin, allowing him to lower his head again but this time the blindfold fell to the floor. The sudden light made him blink his eyes a little. The room wasn't very bright, he was glad for that. It seemed he was allowed a moment to recover, his head slowly lift to find the feet of the young boy. Soon looking up to indeed find the kid infront of him but noticed a tall, gruff looking man dressed in a garb of green and black. A hand to the sword handle that was tied to his side.

He returned his gaze back to Kensuke, confused to why the kid was here. Where was here anyways? "What are you doing here?" Jakotsu had to ask. The kid gave him a soft smile as he took a step back. He waved a hand to the taller man, whom gave a small bow to Kensuke before he stepped out of the room. He slid the paper door closed behind himself as he did.

"If they were rough to you, I must apologize for that. Seeing as they don't like the Shichinintai as much as everyone else in this domain." Kensuke began, but his voice seemed a slight more older in a way.

"They?"

"The bandits." Kensuke slid a hand into his robe top. Bringing out a cloth in the similiar color of the robe he wore. When he brought the fabric piece out, a flame of blue appeared over Kensuke's form. The form disappeared and replacing in his place was a taller man with his hair in the color of blue, a tail with the same color. And fox ears that were a touch darker blue. His eyes were however an emerald color, softer then Shiro's. Jakotsu hissed suddenly and began to move back but was met with the wall immediately behind him.

"You.. you're not.."

The fox demon smiled again, it was a friendly type of smile that Jakotsu was quickly despising. Lowering down to sit on the floor and placed his hands on his lap. Shaking his head slowly to answer before speaking. "I am Mizuri, Shiro's brother."

"I thought.." Jakotsu stopped himself on that and narrowed his eyes at the second fox demon. "..No. There wasn't a Kensuke, or his sister or his dog."

Mizuri's smile grew brighter, closing an eye. "Bingo. Made it all up."

"Why?"

Mizuri shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Why not? You all have been gullible so far and I decided to twist your ideas of what was going on further." an ear flicked on his head as he grinned this time. "And it worked quite well. Bankotsu decided to go on while he was pissed off and worried. Leaving you confused and vunerable."

"Easy pickings for Shiro to trick me to enter his trap." Jakotsu finished. Almost growling in his tone. Mizuri chuckled softly as he caught the growling.

"It would've worked better but Bankotsu caught on to what was going on faster then I anticipated." Mizuri sighed. "I'm worried about Shiro failing his mission to Kill the other members while he is You."

If Jakotsu couldn't be anymore tense then, he was feeling himself becoming so more. Forgetting all about the pain in his wrists as he tugged at the rope binding them together. Mizuri rubbed his chin with his hand as he thought over the plans. "Bankotsu is not an idiot. This is something my brother and I had figured the moment we all saw you decimate the soldier's camp. But I'm sure Shiro can fool him enough to bed and.." With using the thumb of his hand, he swiped it over his neck in a gesture.

That's when Jakotsu broke free of his binds and jumped suddenly on the fox demon, He had not expected Jakotsu to break free of his bonds. Finding the third member of the Shichinintai atop him and hands around his neck in a attempt to choke. Growling atop him with his dark eyes narrowed at him. Mizuri was surprised but didn't fear for his life. He had grabbed Jakotsu's arms to ease the hold on his neck which was... Weak. Jakotsu didn't recover all of his strength. Mizuri had to chuckle again. "You can't even hurt me!"

"Shut up and let me Try." Jakotsu snarled. but.. He was finding that the other was right, he couldn't. His mind wanted to do it but his body said otherwise.

"You're still carrying the poison on you, aren't you?"

"If Shiro lays a fucking hand on Bankotsu... I will make sure You and Him are-"

"Without your weapon, Jakotsu? And unable to fight me now? I am at your mercy at this moment and you can't even choke me to death!" Mizuri now laughed. But would find himself suddenly yelping as Jakotsu decided to grab his ears and Tug harshly.

"Hey! OW ow!" Another yelp as Jakotsu shifted to place his knee directly on Mizuri's crotch, attempting to not just knee him but crush him with the help of his body weight. Mizuri was now trying to get the other off him but found it difficult with the hands holding tight to his ears. "Ow! Alright! Stop it! Now that hurts! Agh! I Need that!"

Jakotsu's sudden attack alerted the larger man from before to return, the paper door sliding open quickly and he was surprised to see Jakotsu on Mizuri. So immediately the bandit went over to the two and grabbed Jakotsu's wrists. Because of the cuts on his wrists, Jakotsu yelped and let go of Mizuri's ears. pulled off the bandit leader and was thrown to the corner of the room. hitting the floor and wall with a dull thud but Jakotsu quickly moved to sit up but froze to find a blade near his face. He didn't even hear the larger bandit take the sword out of it's sheath.

"Don't hurt him, idiot!" Mizuri snarled as he would move to sit up himself, rubbing his now sore ears. However he ceased when he realized they felt wet, lowering his hand to find blood on his hand but was certain that his ears weren't _that_ wounded unless.. Turning his gaze back to Jakotsu and staring down at his hands, that were now dripping blood. Mizuri shook his head slowly.

"If you wanted to be free of your bindings, you know you could've simply asked, Jakotsu." Mizuri raised his hand to lick the blood off.

Jakotsu leaned back against the wall and cringed to the sight of that. Tucking his sore and bloody hands beneath his yukata robe to hide as he woud give the fox demon a glare. "How about letting me go?"

"Not possible, and not after the trouble My bandits and I had went through to retrieve you." Mizuri waved his hand to the larger man to back off. Without a word, he did and resheathed the sword.

"Why me?" Jakotsu had to ask.

"I'm embarrassed to say." Mizuri gave a playful grin as he returned to sit comfortably. "You see, many of the bandits here are outlaws and disowned from families, kingdoms and all that. Half demons that are not accepted from either sides. Humans or Demons. And we've been together for so long we even have orphans that swear their allegiance to me. Like Ogai here." he would point to the gruff man. "He can't speak though because he had his tongue cut out when he was eight years old."

Jakotsu blinked once before he would frown. "...I'm not following."

"I'm not done." Mizuri grinned once more as he would pick up a stick and poke at the small fireplace in the middle of the room, trying to get the fire going again. "Everyone here is concerned with making me happy. Even Shiro." he would grab some chips of wood and tossed them on the amber cinders. "I make plans that would assure everyone's success and it's been like that for so many years. So they finally decided that what I want I get."

The gruff man began to step back soon turned to leave the room. Sliding the door of the room shut with a clack, The Third listened carefully to find the footsteps of the gruff man leaving. And he felt a chill run through his form, unsure why.

"Ogai and the others are good souls. Not many would think killers would have any." he smiled. "They knew that I wanted you and all wanted to participate on helping me get you."

"You wanted me? why?"

"Because it would also mean that once I have you, they were free to kill the Shichinintai." The cinders caught on to the chips of wood and a small flame had begun, Mizuri then placed a medium sized log on the small flame. "Two birds with one stone, I get you. My Bandits... get the Shichinintai. I imagine Bankotsu is feeling pretty weak without you."

Jakotsu found his breath lost there. Lowering his head

But the floor he was staring had a knee in the way, Jakotsu looked up to find Mizuri's face now inches away from his. Shocked by that, the Third Shichinintai member immediately pulled away but his back was already to the wall. And before he could react futher Mizuri grabbed Jakotsu's wrists which made the effeminate man yelp. His hands pinned to the wall above his head, Mizuri had a strange glazed look in his eyes, on his face. One Jakotsu recognized it to be..

Lust.

"You keep asking why. Well, it's time I showed you why. Jakotsu."

"No-mmf!" Lips forced upon his and the demon's tongue pushed apart the Kotsu's lips and invaded his mouth. Jakotsu immediately despised it, the taste, shutting his eyes then in an attempt to ignore what was happening. At this point, the darkness would be pleasent but he wasn't even given that.

In the woods, All was silent, infact the entire mansion was silent. Masakado was sent to find out how the situation was doing with Shiro. Not that anyone expected him to return anytime soon to the camp, but this is the Shichinintai they were dealing with. And Mizuri commanded he alone to come to the Mansion to check on the fox demon's brother. Masakado was well known for sensing out demon energy or rather, any energy or signs of the enemies. His former job being that of the Shinobi after all. He had been sitting in the trees for more then an hour and he heard Nothing but the movement of the animals.

Was it possible that the leader had decided to move his group out of the mansion for another hunt for the demon? to save Mizuri's child form, Kensuke?

Dare he move closer to the mansion to study the area further? He could after all sit there for hours unnoticed and stay to watching that mansion until Something appeared. Days if he truly had too.

But Mizuri was the impatient one, not he.

Dressed in a garb of dark green, which he had to be to blend with the trees and grass. Pretty much the enviroment really. He glanced this way and that to be sure it was alright before moving. But before he even twitched, he noticed a form finally step out of the mansion. It was the shorter member of the Shichinintai, Mukotsu. The said member stepped out of the front of the building, he looked around before he would stretch his arms out above his head and gave a lazy yawn.

"Muuaah... I can't believe Bankotsu and the others would head out to hunt the fox demon and leave me in the mansion alone with Jakotsu What a load of.." the shorter member mumbled then as he glanced to one direction. "Well.. I better grab some herbs for my poisons." Mukotsu then turned to face the mansion as he shouted randomly.

"Hey Jakotsu! Watch over the place, I'll be back!"

And with that, the member took off on a random direction. Masakado blinked a few times. So Bankotsu and the rest of the members did indeed take off to find their hideout again. But.. why would Shiro stay behind? To pretend this Jakotsu was still sick?

Finding this most curious, the man climbed down the tree without disturbing a branch or a leaf. When he landed on the ground, he would study his area once more before breaking out in a sudden run towards the mansion. Fast now, and he would near the side of the building, he slipped behind the wall to hide. Another glance around. He would then look out to the front of the building and didn't see the short man returning nor anywhere near the front. So he took that chance to move quickly away from the wall he was hiding behind and hopped on the porch of the building.

But then he stopped.

There was blood on the wood that made him curious. It looked fresh too. There was a trail leading to the other side of the building and his inner thoughts nagged at him to check it out.

So he did.

He would follow the trail of the blood silently, while looking this way and that every minute to make sure nobody was about to notice him. As soon as he reached the other side, he leaned against the wall, another look around. He would tip his form to glance to the side of the building.

More blood.. and body parts..?

Pulling away from the wall and stepped closer to the blood, he studied the bloody pieces of this.. body. But the more he stared, the more he realized they resembled someone he was familiar with. Not only that.. the hair on the body was black, and the tail, the mixture of blood and green hair. And catching the clean glimpses of the emerald colored hair and the bloody gold chain.

Masakado felt like throwing up in that instance. "Master.. Shiro?" The smell of the demon's blood finally reached his nose, his senses. "Oh.. god." he gagged. Placing a hand to his mouth.

_They killed him! They found out it was Shiro and Killed him!_

A sudden humming of someone singing was heard and Masakado turned to see and realize the short man was returning. He had to leave! He had to inform Mizuri of this Immediately!

Like a shot, he left the bloody mess of the dead fox demon behind and ran quickly toward the direction of where he came from, the river. As soon as he disappeared into the trees and Mukotsu emerged from where he came from with his hands empty and in time to see the bandit disappear through the trees. Bankotsu would step out from inside the building, his eyes on the man who just left.

"I take it he saw our little piece of art?" Mukotsu asked.

Bankotsu gave a short nod. "You, Ginkotsu, and Kyoukotsu lag behind. Suikotsu should be following his trail now, Renkotsu and I are going to catch up to him."

As soon as Bankotsu finished. Renkotsu was already heading away from the building and running the same direction the bandit went. "Don't lag to much." Bankotsu scooped up his banryuu but also something else wrapped in one of those silk red cloths that seemed large itself.

"Of course not, we don't want you guys hogging all the fun now!" Mukotsu grinned as he watched the leader then run off to catch up with Renkotsu. They going through the trees without disturbing the leaves, a skill Mukotsu admired about his leader, especially with that hefty weapon he carried.

Kyoukotsu stepped out from hiding behind the building and Ginkotsu followed, giving a metallic snort. Mukotsu went over to the two and nodded his head to the direction they went. "You heard him right?"

"Loud and clear." Kyoukotsu grinned, dark it was and in anticipation for when they reach the bandits hideout. He reached over to scoop Mukotsu in his hand, whom hopped on the large hand, deciding it was faster that he would carry him. Ginkotsu already began to make his way to where the other's disappeared to but a thought occured to him.

"Gesh, how would we know where they went?"

Mukotsu sat calmly on the giant's hand as he clipped his mask together, feeling more comfortable with hiding his face then showing it, especially for the coming battle. "Stick with us, Kyoukotsu and I have a pretty good idea where they went. And if we get lost, Renkotsu-aniki will make sure we get there."

Ginkotsu nodded once, assured with that. The Second mentioned something of firing off a cannon to let them know so he was going to have to keep his sight and hearing open for that. Pushing aside the trees as they walked through the woods and to the river. From the river, they were told to follow it. Because for some reason.. that's where the bandits came from after all.

Bankotsu was careful that neither of his weapon and the item touched any of the branches as they rushed through the woods. He was following Renkotsu and had to while he was carrying them. Renkotsu ran, ducked, and hopped over wood and stone, while keeping his sight open for Suikotsu. They lost the bandit of course and had no clue where he disappeared to, but as long as they knew where Suikotsu went, they had a clue.

The claw marks left on the trees they passed had helped muchly after all. And if not the marks, Mukotsu gave the dark-haired man a bamboo canister of blue powder that was dropped on the ground when trees couldn't be marked. Very useful.

"If they are far, were going to have to keep sharp for the marks on the trees." Renkotsu spoke as he went, knowing the leader would catch what he said. Bankotsu smirked.

"I don't think they are very far at all."

Renkotsu would doubt that if not for the fact Bankotsu did fight the bandits before. They mentioned that a cannon went off that caused them all to retreat. And that it was near the large hills they were now approaching closer to.

So they were hiding at the hills all this time?

"Why Jakotsu?" Renkotsu asked suddenly. Shiro said something about he would be fine until his Brother tires of him. It couldn't be that the fox demon has.. grown some sort of attatchment to the third, could it?

"We'll ask him when we get there, Renkotsu. Focus on the trail." Bankotsu's voice was stern, his eyes on the path and made note of the marks they passed, they were seeing less of the blue powder. Renkotsu silenced as he kept his full attention on the trail. Suikotsu was leaving less of it, which was possible they were coming closer to the hideout or he was running out of the powder.

A simple brush of leaves, or the crush of dead ones. No other sound was made, not even a crack to the twigs as they both rushed through the trees. Following the path of claw marks and blue powder. Bankotsu held tightly to the handle of banryuu, angry as he is, he couldn't help but feel.. scared too. Scared, that if he loses Jakotsu then what? When they started it was He and Jakotsu. And there was no doubt he could lead the other members without him but..

Much as his mind was certain on that, his heart wasn't. He knew that if anything happens to Jakotsu, he would be more enraged then anything else. He wouldn't think, just do.

_And that is what anyone can't afford for me to do. Jakotsu.._

Renkotsu seemed to slow down on his steps. He had no idea how long they ran for, but when the Second stopped like that, so did he. His azure sights left Renkotsu and looked ahead to find Suikotsu not to far off. Down on the ground on one knee and staring ahead. The bamboo canister with the blue powder sitting on the grass beside him and it was half full still. The skitzo was silent, his eyes watching ahead. He knew the others were behind him and had caught up. Thus lifted a hand up to wave the two over. Bankotsu narrowed his gaze, understanding why Suikotsu wasn't chasing the Bandit anymore.

Because the hideout they were searching for was alot closer then they thought.

"Grah!"

Mizuri pulled away, hand over his lips. Fingertips would touch his bottem lip and he would wince. Lifting those fingers to find blood on them. Jakotsu who carried a disgusted look on his face would wipe away the blood from his own lips. "Usually I am fond of kissing other men, but if you do that to me Again, I will make sure to bite your tongue off." He warned.

The bandit leader only smirked at the other's warning. Admiring the blood on his fingers while his tongue licked over the wounded lip. Seeming not to mind the stinging pain it gave when touched. "Jakotsu." He began. "Does this mean.. you are Afraid of me?"

Jakotsu froze a moment to that but narrowed his dark gaze at the fox demon. The said demon's smirk grew more. "Are you hoping that Bankotsu will come to save you? Like he did before?"

"Just How much did you see? There was no one else around!" Jakotsu was sure of that. He cursed at himself to, He was Never going to let himself be weak like that again. But..

The reason why he was like that to begin with was because..

"You're Leader, Bankotsu. He hurt you that night, didn't he." Mizuri slipped down to one knee, his form lowered in a way as if he was ready to pounce Jakotsu again. Jakotsu whom was trapped in the corner as it is, prepared to move out of the way even though he knew it to be pointless. He forced himself to look away to ignore the other's words. "That was why you were helpless then. Why you let those soldiers.."

"Shut up!" The third snapped and glared at him again. "You and..and.. You're brother! That is and still is none of your business! Stop bringing up Bankotsu's name into this or I'll Kill you! And I'll kill your brother to if he Touches Bankotsu in any way!"

Mizuri chuckled softly. "Why do you protect him so much? He ignores you. There is no way he'll return that love to you. He has a position to keep, and if he wants to keep it. He will never Look at you that way."

Jakotsu winced.

"He is your friend, is he not? You know that is why he is affectionate to you like that. He seems like he cares but he does because you are Just a friend to him. Nothing more."

Jakotsu lowered his head and brought a hand up to cover his eyes. Hiding his face from the demon.

"Bankotsu protects you, lets you sleep in his room. Sure. That is because your a valuable member to him. Just like Everyone else in the Shichinintai. What makes you think he wouldn't do that for Renkotsu? Or Suikotsu? Leaders.. have positions to keep."

"Would you just..." The dark-haired Shichintai member seethed. "..Shut Up for a goddamn minute?" His hand moving away from his face, and lifted his head to glare at the fox demon now. Tears had betrayed him however as they streaked down Jakotsu's face but anger now took over. "Just because you Stayed with us for what.. a day? As some kid, you think you know us so well?"

"That was enough to know You and Him." Mizuri's tone was confident. Infact he was quite sure with what he saw. "You are just another member to him, Jakotsu. They won't come for you. If I decide to kill you now, He won't care. He'll just began his search for Another member."

Lowering his head again, and turned his gaze away from the other, Jakotsu wished nothing more but to get out of that room now. Or rather to have Jakotsutou with him, he cursed himself mentally again for not being wary as he should've been.

Mizuri decided to be bold and leaned his form closer to Jakotsu, enough to have the other hear him well, and feel the breath on his neck. "You... of all people Know what he's like. And what he'll do. You know I'm right. He'll just replace you."

Jakotsu remained perfectly still, staring at the floor as he listened to the other. And with little choice did feel his breath down his neck, but he was to tense to even shudder.

"It's what leaders do. They replace people they have lost. You mean just as much to him as everyone else in that group. Which I imagine, is not a whole lot." Mizuri was satisfied to see the other has not yet lunged at him to claw, bite, or even attempt another choke hold on him. It would only mean he was hitting the right nerves. "One moment he is there, listening to you, the next ignoring you. And eventually.. leaves you alone."

Lifting a hand, he would rest it on the Third's shoulder, watching him and soon felt the man tremble. Slightly, but it was enough to let the demon know that his resolve was weakening.

"When you think he doesn't care, he shows that he does."

That was when Jakotsu's breath stopped. slowly returning his gaze to the Bandit leader.

"When you think he does care, he shows that he doesn't." Mizuri continued, that hand leaving his shoulder to touch the third's face to brush away the fresh tear that fell. "To a silence that just frustriates you, and hurts you."

"Stop it." Jakotsu spoke, now meek from the other speaking out thoughts. Thoughts that were his days ago. No longer they were. Out in the open and spoken from the mouth of his enemy. He didn't even Speak of that so how would he know unless he really did see that, and understood?

Was Bankotsu truly not going to come?

"Give up." Mizuri's tone was soft, his other hand rising to brush the back of his fingers over the side of the man's neck. "Give yourself to me. I'll make you forget that. forget what he has done."

Jakotsu closed his eyes slowly, again he turned his face away from the demon.

"Forget your hurt from him."

Taking in what he said, taking in the words. Indeed remembering.. the very reason for those words. Yes, there was a reason. And the solution for that reason was right there. Jakotsu smiled meekly then.

"I give up..."

* * *

_To Be Continued._

**MoreNotes:** Okay, I may have rushed a little on this one and well.. I really don't like rushing on fics. But, I put up a new one and added another chapter to CinderZero and decided it was time I put a chapter up for this one too. Eight pages for chapter eight.. -just realized that.- Haha.. I'm so slow. Anyways, On to chapter nine. This one is just about complete I do believe.


	9. Shattered

March/3/2007

* * *

**In the Silence**

* * *

By Vile Deadboss 

**Notes:** I sorta rushed in this one.. Hmm. Oh well. Enjoy!

**IX: Shattered.**

Maresuke sat near their village entrance. Near a burning fire with an iron pot sitting above it cooking someone's concuction of a meal. That wasn't why he was sitting near the fire pit though, he was cold. He had been since their last battle with the few Shichinintai members. Wearing not a top for the wounds he carried bled through the bandages and dared not speak moreso for his jaw was sore since punched by Bankotsu.

_That man is not human at all._

"Maresuke." a soft male voice called out to him. Making the half demon turn his head slightly to see the said male whom came up to him with a basket in hand. With fresh shreds of cloth and herbs to help treat his wounds. "Can you talk yet?" The man asked, dressed in a long robe of dark blue. Lowering down to kneel beside the half demon.

"Norio."

The man usually had his hair down, long and silky black. Quite feminine himself but he was their healer of the bandits. He never fought and Mizuri would kill anyone whom laid a hand on this man in any the wrong way. One of the orphans they had picked up during their days of raiding. Maresuke ended his thoughts there and returned to admiring the man's hair. "A little." he spoke quietly almost, as it hurt to move his jaw.

"Sounds like their leader rattled your jaw good. Might take days for you to heal." Norio sighed as he would pick up a bamboo canister and check it for any more water within it. Satified there was, he placed it down. "Mizuri is concerned that your jaw is broken, thinks we might have to kidnap a doctor to take a look at you."

Maresuke snorted lightly to the thought of it. "That is if and when he is done with his new toy."

Norio sighed a little but he would smile than. "Yes, but he seems playful and happy. I have not seem him like that in years."

The half demon turned his gaze away. Saying nothing more, the dark-haired man blinked a few times confused with the other growing silent like that again, until it occured to him why. "I'm sorry.. Shinsei was your best friend, right? not my place to say such things."

Maresuke waved his hand to the other, returning his gaze to the fire and continued to watch the flames spit at the iron pot. Norio sighed once more before he would began to undo the bandages on the half demon's form. Needing to clean the wounds and add the fresh cloth wraps around them.

From the trees emerged a man in the dark green outfit, he seemed frantic as he looked around. Some of the bandit guards greeted him but he ignored them and quickly made his way over to Maresuke. The half demon lifted a brow at the ex-shinobi, a cowardly one he indentified him to be but one with skills. "Masakado. report." Despite the pain in his jaw. He was playing Leader until Shiro or Mizuri were available to take back their positions.

Masakado seemed out of breath, running was all he did since he left the Shichinintai's base area. And to what the horror he seen still fresh in his mind. "Sh-Shiro.." he gasped, stuttering. Falling to his knees and hands. "Where is Mizuri? H-he.. It's about Shiro!"

Maresuke frowned, shifting from his sitting position to be on one knee. Norio quickly retied the bandages so they would not loosen when the half-demon moved. "What about Shiro? Does he need help?"

Masakado's breath halted for an instant before he would lower his head. Unsure of how to explain what he saw. "I'm a-afraid. Shiro-sama will not require any of our assistance's at all."

This alerted the members about to stop their chattering and listen. The air now grim as all ears were open to Masakado's report. Maresuke usually did not approve of anyone listening in on reports like this but the way the ex-ninja stalled on his words meant there was trouble indeed and news that weren't good at all.

"Shiro is dead. The rest of the members of the Shichinintai figured out who he is." Masakado finally said.

He would wince when the half demon moved to stand and so quickly. Maresuke's gaze was to the ground though, narrowed in anger. He had to inform this to Mizuri immediately but the fox demon made himself very clear that No one was to interrupt Jakotsu and he at all.

To do so would be...

"I'll tell him." The Half demon said, if he allowed the human to go, Mizuri wouldn't hesitate to kill him at this point as for himself, he could handle whatever Mizuri would use against him. But his sore jaw made him realize another thought. Returning his attention to the ex-ninja. "Did you see what happened to the rest of that group?"

Masakado opened his mouth but than closed it. He recalled seeing Mukotsu. "No, I waited as long as I could only to find nobody was there besides the short member called Mukotsu. He-" Pausing right there. He recalled the short man speaking to Jakotsu until he discovered Shiro's body at the side of the building. but if Shiro was dead and Mizuri has the real thing in their small mansion. "Oh no.." He would glance back to the path behind him.

The half demon was at first confused to the other pausing like that but hearing him and seeing him glance back to the direction where he came from. He lifted his gaze to see why.

Before anyone could react, a dark crimson stick came flying out of a brush and landed beside the guards the ex-ninja just passed. One end of the stick seemed to be lit and sparked, the light making it's way toward the end of the stick.

"Everybody Duck-!" Maresuke yelled and turned in time to grab Norio and dived to the ground with the human as the light reached the end. A loud explosion taking place and took out the guards in an instant and knocked the Ex-Ninja off his feet. Crashing near Maresuke. The explosion had kicked up much dust and shreds of wood, also knocked out some of the still alive guards senses and hearing. From the dust, dark figures began to emerge from it, one of them weilding a very large weapon.

Not to far off, Kyoukotsu stopped when he heard the pop of the explosion as did Mukotsu and Ginkotsu. All three looked towards the direction where it came from. He would lift his large hand so Mukotsu could check if it was indeed the very same explosion they were expecting to hear, or another that was going to throw them off. Mukotsu stood carefully on the giant's hand as he squinted his eyes towards the direction. He saw dust above trees and a few roofs of buildings that were just barely as tall as the trees. There was a clearing there alright.

"I'd say that was one of Renkotsu's bombs."

"Gesh.. I think that was the signal."

Kyoukotsu grinned widely as he lowered his hand. "So we were on the right track. I hope they saved me some bandits. I'm hungry now." he would continue his way. Ginkotsu following.

"Gesh hesh! I can't wait to test try this." The half machine shrugged his shoulder with the cannon that was strapped to his back. Renkotsu had less sleep and dealt with alot of heat to make it. He was certain it was finally at perfection, and the bandits were the perfect target practices.

"Lets go join them already and save Jakotsu!" Mukotsu held tight to the strap that held the box of his poisons on his back, eager to put them to use. But.. that was something which made him wonder. Jakotsu was the only one truly poisoned, was it possible that it is effecting him still or would he be lucky and it has worn off finally? Non of them would know how the Third was faring until they get there, and much as he didn't approve of Jakotsu's taste, he actually hoped the taller man was alright.

The group would be pretty boring without him otherwise

"Nnh.."

Jakotsu lifts his arm to hide his face with the loose yukata sleeve. The front of his robe was open and the sash undone. Leaving his entire front open and vunerable, but the underwear piece he wore being his only cover and protection. However a pair of hands would place themselves besides the piece, clinging to the material as to prepare to remove it. But the owner of the hands was just above the chest of the Third. His warm tongue trailing over the skin to take in the taste of him, flicking over a nipple to make it hard.

But it didn't. Mizuri cared less if the other felt anything for him or not. He had all the time now to savor his prize, to make this prize moan beneath him and eventually beg. He was not sure why he loved this human man so much. He didn't carry a hatred for them like most demons did. Infact, his love for them was odd which also had him and his brother banished from their family. They both not only were attracted to the females but males, Something that was usually looked down upon. Shiro and He.

And what he most wanted, the most dangerous he had in his hands now. Mizuri trailed his tongue lower, knowing full well what he was doing had some affect as Jakotsu gave another moan but so small. He was still delighted to hear the sound despite while leaving a wet trail downward. He was going to make this man moan, beg, and for more. This he was certain on doing.

His fingers would search over the material Jakotsu wore, preparing to move it off him. To prepare him. Yes.. he was going to give this man what that idiot Bankotsu couldn't give him. Shiro was welcome to get rid of that disgusting leader for him. He could do without soiling his hands on that.

Before he could take it off, a loud, thunderous boom was heard. It wasn't so much that he felt it but hearing it was enough. Mizuri looked over to the door, wondering what that was? One of his idiot bandits playing with the cannon they found? Last thing he needed was any of them to give their position away but..

"They are here." Jakotsu grinned suddenly. His eyes, forehead was covered by his arm and yukata sleeve but his lips free to show that grin. Mizuri returned his gaze on the third to see that grin, he frowned in confusion. Though again before saying anything, his vision doubled. He almost collapsed from the wave of dizziness and had to place his hands on the floor.

"Wh-what..?"

Jakotsu drew his arm away, the grin still to his lips but it was mischievous, mocking in a way. And moved to get up slowly, tugging the robe back over his form. Mizuri had to back away, confused by Jakotsu's sudden change of mood and this. He shook his head to rid of the dizziness, but that only cause his head to ache strangely enough.

"Mukotsu's medicine." Jakotsu said grabbing his armor and replacing it on quickly enough. "He explained that was what I needed to rid of the poison, but it would be lethal for demons. I never had the chance to wipe it off thoroughly."

Mizuri shut his eyes, listening to the human. The medicine.. His eyes snapped open, now understanding that. "Ah... so he used _those_ herbs did he?"

Jakotsu blinked.

Mizuri reached into his robe and from within it, a small red berry that Jakotsu was not familiar with. But than, not a whole lot of herbs that he was familiar with, he left that sort of expertise to Suikotsu and Mukotsu. The demon would slip it into his mouth to eat. Chewing calmly, and soon swallowing it. The Third didn't understand that but he knew it was the demon's own medicine. And knowing that, Jakotsu quickly got up and ran for the door.

"Hey!" Mizuri reached to grab the tall male, but Jakotsu easily evaded his grabbing hands, slammed the paper door open and ran out. Mizuri cursed.

"Ogai!"

At hearing his named called, the large man got in Jakotsu's way within the hall. Blocking his escape. Jakotsu anticipated that as he got close to have the big guy grab him, sliding a hand into his yukata sleeve. Ogai went to grab Jakotsu by his yukata. Pulling his hand out of the sleeve, Jakotsu grinned. "Hey Ogai.. Look." he would bring to view three small rice paper balls. Making the large man freeze when he saw them. "Mukotsu's poison. I'm used to them but are you?" His hand closed threatening to pop the small rice balls.

At that threat, Ogai released Jakotsu, making a small whimpering sound as he would slam against the wall to let the Shichinintai member pass. Jakotsu didn't hesitate as he ran through the Bandits mansion hall to head for the door out. Getting to the door, he pushed it open but was tackled away from it and slammed to the wooden floor with a yelp. Mizuri's form atop his.

"Damn...Didn't expect you to be tricky." Mizuri chuckled. Holding Jakotsu's hands down above his head, keeping him well pinned.

"Agh!"

"Ogai may not handle those poisons you carry, but I sure as hell can." He would lower his head to hiss above the dark haired man's face. Jakotsu turned his head away but watched the demon still since he can't pull away completely. "Now.. I didn't Want to rush through this. But thanks to the rest of the Shichinintai members here, and You being sneaky all of the sudden. I'm afraid I'm going have to settle screwing you quick and kill you."

Jakotsu made a face at the thought as he tried to squirm away from the demon. to tug his hands free from his hold. "You know.." Jakotsu began, his voice strained somewhat. "If Bankotsu and the others are here. Wouldn't that mean your Oh so beloved brother is Dead?"

Mizuri bared his teeth, his fangs to Jakotsu, uttering a low growl. "You think I'm stupid? It would mean he screwed up and screwed up good. If he lived, you live." Putting more weight on Jakotsu's wounded wrists, making him wince. "The original plan was they die. I get to keep you. However, I'm left to savor a small damn moment and than.. I kill you!"

"Ah!!" Jakotsu shut his eyes as Mizuri held tight to his wrists, sure that he was going to break them.

"Ogai!" Mizuri turned his head to see the taller man. "Go give Maresuke a hand. He's going to need help protecting Norio."

That was all the man needed to hear as a frantic look came to his face. Immediately leaving the building to go where he last saw Norio. Mizuri shook his head. "Damn useless.. idiots.. The whole lot of them."

Jakotsu's eyes opened than, confused. "Wha? Nh!"

"You shut up!" lowering his free hand beneath Jakotsu's yukata, despite how the other fought, he worked on removing the underwear piece only. Jakotsu tried to kick but with the fox demon on his legs that made it difficult. And the hold to his wrists were not helping things any. He would even try to squirm moreso, arch his back, trying to fight in anyway to get the other off him. Tilting his head back, he would shout than.

"Bankotsu!!"

The large halbred used to slice through three members of the bandits, two humans and a demon. Their blood mixed on the large blade. The other members had just seen their bold members jump at the leader of the Shichinintai but didn't get anywhere near to hurt him, they backed off. Swords raised but stood little chance at the large weapon. Bankotsu glanced through the members until he saw one familiar.

Maresuke. Whom stood with his hands to a new set of bow and arrows. However no arrow rested on that bow yet and it seems he was protecting a member that was somewhat hiding behind the half demon. The man that was hiding seemed.. feminine.

Opening his mouth, ready to ask them where they were holding Jakotsu but he thought he heard his name called than. Glancing to the direction where he heard it. But.. there was more than one building. "Bastards took over a whole village, huh?" Bankotsu turned ready to find Jakotsu but he would pulled back in time to see an arrow fly inches past his face. Turning his attention back to Maresuke whom placed a fresh arrow on his bow.

"I'm afraid you cannot interrupt our Leader, Bankotsu." He would raise that bow, ready to get another shot at the Shichinintai leader. "He's made himself very clear that he wants to be left alone. Anyone that interrupts him will die. And we are willing to protect what our Leader wishes."

Reminded of that, the bandits that were backing off held their swords with a more fierce look to their faces. Humans and demon alike. Ready to jump at Bankotsu like the three that did before. Bankotsu stood a moment before he would grin. "Heh. A total devoted bunch, ain't you all? I admire that." He would turn to face them now, Banryuu raised. "However, you took one of My devoted members and that is Unforgivable."

"You killed Shiro! We earn the right for Revenge!" One of the lizard demons growled as he would rush the leader, the katana he had aimed to slice at the leader. To fast for Bankotsu as he didn't have the time to swing his halbred at the lizard so backed away instead, the tip of the lizard's blade slicing through the cloth he carried instead. Realizing the demon did that. Bankotsu brought his blade up than slammed it down on the lizard, cutting him in half from the head and down. The demon's split body hitting the ground with a splat.

"You have the right to your revenge. I'm not going to stop the whole lot of you." Bankotsu chuckled. Lifting that large weapon once more and brought it up, above his head in the right angle, he would twist that blade with a single hand. Constant, threatening to slice anything it's way, however he did that just to have the blood fly off the metal. Gripping the handle once more with a metallic clank. "So you guys jump at me, attempt your revenge and I'll slice my way through so I can get to Jakotsu, Okay?. Works out both ways."

"Get him!" Marsuke shouted, but he backed off however and turned his head some to see the man he was protecting. "Norio.. Get out of here!" He would hiss at him.

Norio watched the other men jump at Bankotsu, others rushing forward to slice him. Trying to overwhelm the leader, but he easily swung his banryuu through the two that leapt at him, than taking a leap out of the charging bandit's way in one smooth motion. When he landed, he would bring that large halbred down on them. Norio was to frightened to move. "H-He's cutting through them like as if they are paper.. he could kill you Maresuke!"

"Idiot!" The half-demon would let the arrow drop and used his hand to push the dark-haired man away from him. "You could get killed before me if you stay here. Get out of here. Now!"

Shoved away, Norio stumbled but catching his balance, he would take some steps back, looking back to the horrific scene once more before he would turn to run. Satisfied to see the human go, Maresuke turned his attention back to Bankotsu who was slaughtering the bandits. The other two men that came with the leader were also dealing with many of the demon and human bandits.

Picking up his arrow once more and replacing it back on the bow. He would raise the bow and arrow to take aim of the Shichinintai member that was using fire to burn not only the bandits but the buildings near him as well. _That one has to go._

Letting the arrow go, it would fly straight towards Renkotsu. The Second lifted his bottle to take more of the oil but he froze when he saw a dead body fly past him. When it fell, an arrow was lodged in it's head. He turned to see whom threw the body. The Leader drawn back his hand as he had his attention to Maresuke. The half-demon cursed when the leader dropped the item he was carrying just to throw a body at Renkotsu to serve as a shield.

Renkotsu frowned. He didn't like being helped by Bankotsu at all but ignored it quickly as he would return his attention to the bandits, more of them appearing. Also those leaving the buildings that were burning thanks to he. Deciding to bring his wires into play to take some of them down.

Suikotsu didn't pay much attention to the other's as he would dive, and attack each bandit he saw and quickly moved to the next one. Thriving in the kills one after another. Carrying a large grin on his face and hissed after his claws delved into the bodies of the bandits.

Another arrow placed on the bow. Maresuke took a step back from the approaching Shichinintai leader, taking in a slight breath before he would aim that arrow on Bankotsu. Whom didn't stop or even look the least bit afraid as he continued to walk toward the half-demon. Letting the arrow snap away from the bow, Bankotsu tipped his head as it flew by him. Maresuke cursed again as he grabbed another arrow, but as he placed it on the bow, he looked to his hands. Finding that they were shaking. _Shit.._

Bankotsu smirked. "You may not be afraid of me, but your body certainly remembers what I did earlier."

Maresuke shook his head and aimed that arrow at him. "You will not interrupt him!" But before that arrow could get anywhere. Bankotsu rushed forward and swung his weapon sideways, expecting the Half demon to pull back as he did. The arrow dropped and the bow sliced in half thanks to the large weapon's blade. Shocked by this but not because of the human able to do that but moreso.. his body wasn't reacting in time as he wanted it to. _Am I truly that afraid?_

"Guess what." Bankotsu spoke, breaking the half-demon out of his thoughts to look upon the human again. "You're the only one in my way now." Bankotsu grinned. Soon he would jump up, the banryuu raised. The weapon turned to show Maresuke the edge, so when Bankotsu came down the edge would meet to cleave the arrow user in half.

_Is this it..?_

"Maresuke!!"

That edge never made it however as Maresuke was suddenly shoved away by another force. Crashing to the ground and growled as he felt it on his ribs. But the blade met something else. He heard a clean slice of metal through meat. His eyes snapped open to see whom and they widened as he realized who took the hit for him.

Banryuu was lifted quickly as the leader himself seemed shocked by the sudden act. Taking a few steps back.

Maresuke sat frozen, only his mouth moved to speak the name but no words came out of it. When he broke out of it, he would speak it again just to hear himself speak. "Norio.." His entire body tensed to find that man, whom never fought, never understood the ways of being a bandit and had settled to simply being the healer for them.

Now dead on the ground and cleaved by the Shichinintai Leader's weapon.

Bankotsu himself wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't for the first time Aiming to kill that guy. But it never occured to him that someone would Jump into the shot. Taking it for the other. This made him narrow his eyes at the dead body. "You idiot." He would say suddenly. Making the Bow and Arrow user glare angrily. "You had the chance to live and Wasted it on a coward. You stupid idiot."

This made Maresuke all the more angrier as he would get up despite his ribs throbbing in pain. The first thing he wanted to do was to tackle the Leader down and strangle him til the breath no longer came out of that body. Til his body was cold beneath him. On that thought, the half-demon almost rushed forward to do so but the Banryuu was raised so fast, the tip of the blade was but an inch from his face, his eyes. And he saw Norio's blood on the blade alot more closer than he would like.

"To how you feel about him." Bankotsu spoke, his voice now dripping with anger. "Is how I feel about Jakotsu. And unlike you, I will not Hesitate to kill Anyone that stands in my way."

Maresuke stood perfectly still, completely confused while those words settled in him. Afraid to move when that massive blade was right in his face. "And if I find that your Leader touched Jakotsu or even Hurt him in anyway. I will still not hesitate to kill him." Bankotsu's head was lowered, infact it seemed his gaze was on Norio's body still when he lifted the blade like that. Maresuke began to shake.

"...You're right."

That made Bankotsu turn his angry gaze to Maresuke than. "Norio wasted his life for a coward. If he had kept going and ran when I told him to.. he wouldn't be.."

For some reason, that made Bankotsu's anger fell away. Infact, pity was what he had for the bow and arrow user. He would assume it to be a trick but the half-demon was nothing like the fox demons. So such tricks didn't seem like Maresuke's style.

"Rragh!!"

Bankotsu turned his attention over to where the scream came from. Maresuke whom recognized it and despite the blade being in his way. He would suddenly pull away from Bankotsu and the blade and ran towards the direction of the cry. Not caring much for the Arrow user getting away, infact, he planned to follow. Thus ran to where he dropped the item he had with him before. Scooped it up and went to follow the half-demon to the direction of the scream.

Using the wire to actually choke the life of one of the bandits that attacked him. Renkotsu let the body fall and lifted his gaze to see Maresuke run by, weaponless and Bankotsu following him. Lifting a brow to that, he was ready to follow but paused as he heard footsteps approaching. Large steps at that. He would lift his gaze to see Kyoukotsu entering and he would bring his hand down to allow Mukotsu to hop off it. Ginkotsu appeared soon after but the bladed weapons he had with him were covered in blood, even blood was seen dripping from Kyoukotsu's mouth.

"Took you guys long enough." Renkotsu frowned, not impressed with they being slow like that.

"Gesh.. we got lucky and ran into bandits that were hiding before coming here." Ginkotsu would make his way over to the bald-man. "It seems the fighting over here scared some of them off."

"Hurmph.. they were Delicious. Anymore here for me to chew on?" Kyoukotsu glanced around, indeed seeing a few about. And even noticed Suikotsu having a ball not to far off, chasing the frightened humans.

"Where is Bankotsu?" Mukotsu asked immediately. Almost had forgotten about the leader, Renkotsu would glance over to the direction he took off in.

"He went that way." Tilting his his head to the direction. "Chasing some guy that tried to off me with an arrow. I think he knows where the Fox demon is hiding." So he would like to follow also but. "However our first priorty is to dispose of these bandits. So let's do it quick before they all take off."

"Right." Mukotsu grabbed a canister he got ready for this sort of occasion and ran towards the nearest building to began smoking hiding bandits out. Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu were not going to argue with that plan, infact they went ahead to do such eagerly. To get rid of every bandit they see. Renkotsu on the other hand, had been curious of the Fox demon's plans for a good while. Thus he ran towards the direction Bankotsu and the arrow user went to. Perhaps he could help.

And perhaps he could see why Bankotsu has been so damned protective of Jakotsu lately. Not believing the effects of the tea and the antidote had anything to do with it anymore.

"Ungaah!" Mizuri whom stepped out of the building, landed on the dusty ground, hands over his face. Form squirming, writhing. "Ogai!!" He would call out.

Jakotsu would soon step out of the building himself. Fixing his yukata somewhat, making sure his armor was on correctly and his hair? he brought a hand over it and found the bun much loose, just by the touch it fell apart and his dark hair fell around his shoulders. Not surprised by that, infact he expected it as he turned his gaze to the ground to the wooden hairpin he had, now broken in half and had some blood on it.

"Son of a bitch.. I'll Kill you!" Mizuri threatened but as he moved to sit up, his hands moving away from his face to reveal his left eye bleeding, and part of the hairpin piece in his eye. Blinded at the moment but he could smell the third. "I should've killed you when I had the fucking chance!"

Jakotsu chuckled. "Yes.. you had many chances.. Kensuke."

The man that had supposingly left to help Maresuke showed up than, infact, he was near and was concerned of the Fox demon only to find his concerns were right. Mizuri hissed, but he froze when he caught on to Ogai's scent. "You're here.." His tone went soft, hurt. "Ogai. I need your help, get over here quick."

At the command, Ogai lifted his katana and pointed at Jakotsu in a warning to stay back while he walked toward his wounded leader. Jakotsu stood quietly, watching. Wondering what Ogai could do to help the fox demon unless..?

"Auh?" Was Ogai's real response, the man whom never spoke made a questioning sound to the fox demon. Mizuri lifted his hand to take hold of that hairpin piece in his eyes. Holding tight to it, he would than rip it out, causing much spurts of blood to come from the eyehole.

"RARGGH!" Head tilted back as he cried out in pain. Ogai wincing as he wasn't sure how to help his leader. He was ready to go and find Norio but the blue-haired fox demon grabbed the man's arm than. "No. Stay." He ordered in a strained breath. forcing himself to stand. Ogai watched carefully.

"I need.. need.." He would say in a strained breath, drawing back his hand. Ogai tipped his head curious. And before anything else could be said, Mizuri rushed near and drove his hand through the man's chest. Ogai's body twitched from the sudden attack and the man's eyes were widened. Shock, that his leader would do that. "I need your heart, Ogai. Thanks very much." Mizuri smirked to the human as he would pull back now carrying the human man's heart, still warm on his hand. The body of course fell to the ground with a loud thump, the hole of his body now stained the dusty ground red with blood.

While the fox demon himself now feasted on that heart. Eating every bit of it while it was warm. After doing that, his hand dropped and his head tilts back. A small glow came over his left eye and he would groan, in relief. The second time Jakotsu had heard that sound. When his head would loll back in place, the left eye was sealed, and the demon was now half-blind. "Saa.. That feels much better. No pain."

"So the bandit's leader that they would give up so much to.. is nothing more but a greedy demon." Jakotsu spoke calmly. Uneffected by the display between the Fox demon and the now dead Ogai. "No matter how close they try to be with the leader. Each and every person in the group is expendable."

"Correct. But this isn't about me right now." Mizuri would take a step closer to Jakotsu. "You gave up. And suddenly you do This to me?" He would point to his left eye. "Tricky, Sneaky, and now a Liar."

Jakotsu smirked. "Who said I gave up to you?"

"I'm not following, and I would Like to know before I kill you." Mizuri would lean over to pick up the katana Ogai dropped. "I promised you I would take the pain away that He inflicted on you. And than you refuse me?"

Jakotsu would brush at his yukata lightly. "You're an idiot, Mizuri." Taking a step down from the mansion's porch floor to the ground and gave the demon a grin. "Bankotsu never hurt me to begin with."

"So?"

"One of the many things you said to me back there. You threw my own words back at me." bringing his hands up to fold over his chest. "So in that sense, you reminded me what I had forgotten."

Gripping tight to the Katana handle. The more this confused him, The more he was tempted to kill the Third there and than. "Get to the point."

"I'm attracted to Bankotsu and he knows it. And he never means to hurt me. So in that sense he never did hurt me it was me hurting myself." Jakotsu smiled. "And I wanted to make this clear to Bankotsu in a way that I want to be with him. So I can stop being stupid and simply do what I want to with him. Love him. But not matter what I did, he never took the hint enough where ...I could tell him clearly."

Mizuri stood perfectly still. "...Huh?"

"Instead of talking to Bankotsu about it straight out, I got scared of doing that so hints are always the best to let the one you love to know, right? But.. he never got it." Nodding softly, the smile still to Jakotsu's lips. "And because you reminded me of that, That I hurt myself, and I can't tell Bankotsu. I gave up."

At first he wasn't sure what to say, he tried to make sense what the third was telling him but that little reason Alone? That was it? "Thats it? You didn't give up to me, you gave up to That!?"

"I devote myself to Bankotsu entirely. And I will follow him alone even if he will never return what I feel for him." Snapping his hand up than to point at Mizuri. "And I would never give up to an idiot like you. You who does not care about Any of those near you, not even you're own brother."

"Auh.." Mizuri was dumbfounded. It was to stupid. "I'm the idiot? You're devoting yourself to a ...a .. Child!"

Jakotsu scoffed as he would glare at Mizuri than. "Don't call him that. Bankotsu is so much the better leader than you, hundreds of times more!"

"Shut up you.. you-!" Mizuri would rush foward ready to dig that katana into the Third's body but before he could even get near him. He saw a massive blade come down between him and Jakotsu, slamming into the ground and even dug into the earth also. The fox demon growled as he hopped back away from the blade. "Oh, sure. You and your goddamn impeccable timing."

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu chirped happily. The said leader would lift that blade from the ground and rest the dull end against his shoulder.

"So this is where you were. You are so much trouble, you know that, Jakotsu?" He would scowl at the third whom grinned happily.

"Yeah, happy to see you to, Aniki. Did you bring it with you?" He would look over the Leader's form curiously. Bankotsu rolled his eyes as he would toss the shredded bundle to Jakotsu.

"You think I would actually leave it behind?"

Catching the bundle. Jakotsu quickly removed the cloth away to reveal beneath it, his Jakotsutou. "Ahh! My one true love!" Gripping the handle of the weapon while patting the flat side of the blade. He would look it over to make sure it was fine as it looked. "Mm.. it's been to long my precious!"

"Ugh, if you and that thing start getting mushy, I'm going to have to ask you two to get a room." Bankotsu made a face as he would turn his attention to Mizuri. "Yo, Kensuke.. I was wondering what happened to you."

Mizuri was confused once again. Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu seemed alot more different then when he spent time with them in his child form. "So you figured it out, hm?"

"Alot sooner than you think. And I owe you for the trouble you put alot of us through."

"And totaling my bandits along with our home is not good enough to appease? And you killed my brother. What more do you want?" Mizuri would lower the katana blade for now, turning his attention over to the dark crimson haired half-demon that was near, watching. "And you failed to stop them, Maresuke. I'm disppointed in you."

Maresuke wasn't sure what to say. He noticed Ogai lying on the ground dead but the only one that carried his blood was the Fox demon. And there was Jakotsu, weaponless or was until Bankotsu returned that weapon to him. He frowned to what he was seeing. "...You killed Ogai, Mizuri?"

"T'ch. Don't sound so surprised. You know I've been doing that to the humans since we decided to let them join us." Mizuri growled softly. Returning his attention to Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"Yes, but even out of desperation, I never imagined you would do that to Ogai." Maresuke glanced down to the dead human body. No matter how fast he tried, he failed him to.

Bankotsu snorted lightly as he would lift banryuu from his shoulder. "As to answer your question, Kensuke. Destroying your little pad here, those who work for you And your brother were not enough to appease. Not for me. I would only be totally satisfied until your dead as well." That weapon moved to point the tip at the fox demon whom narrowed his single eye. Feeling the left eye sting to such movement but quickly ignored it.

"You tried to break my band apart and try to kill a friend in the process, for that. I get the pleasure of finishing you off."

Mizuri turned his attention to Jakotsu, the third turned his gaze away from them both but that only caused the fox demon to smirk, amused. "Hah.. so you want a chance at me, Leader of the Shichinintai?" Lifting that Katana once more but a blue flame would erupt and wrap around that katana to reveal a much larger blade form but twisted in it's own demonic way. One that would almost match Banryuu. With a more Circulier touch to the blade that shaped like flames gone still.

"Come take your chance, Bankotsu. And don't hold back."

Grinning to see the new blade. Bankotsu would place both hands on the handle of Banryuu in a stance. "Oh, don't worry." He would rush forward. "I won't!" Bringing his weapon down to cleave the fox demon, Mizuri raised his own weapon to catch banryuu against it. Blocking it, and with the amount of weight Bankotsu put on it. Around the demon's feet the ground cracked but still remained his hold. Bankotsu was surprised to see not only the demon holding up to his strength, but the blade as well. That it wasn't just no mere illusion as he thought. Mizuri grinned widely as he noticed the Leader's surprised stare.

"Good. I would so hate to be Disappointed."

* * *

_To Be Continued._

**Notes:** I hate rushing in fics, but If I wasn't so gosh darned busy. I'd actually see about making more time to work on them and have more sleep in the process. Oh well, not like a little sleep has killed anyone yet, right? right? On to Chapter 10, I kinda like where this is going. Bwa ha..


End file.
